5ds: Legend of the dragons
by Tigerofcards33
Summary: The crimson dragon, the entity of our heroes. What if, instead of just the crimson dragon, there were multiple dragons, and their enemy wasn't the king of the netherworld, but something much worse, something out of this world? Contains: no shippings, oc's, and life stream dragon, but Leo's not a signer. Takes place after the English dub.
1. Episode 1: It's always him

**I'm only going to say this once, because it should be obvious, I do not own 'Yu-gi-oh! 5ds'**

* * *

The WRGP was over, and Aporia was defeated, team 5ds were going back to living a peaceful life, or at least as peaceful as things got for them.

"Yusei!"

"Jack!"

"Crow!"

Three calls rang through the house simultaneously, as the residents of the house met in the living room.

"What is it Jack?" Yusei asked.

"This little pest," He moved his arm to gesture towards Crow, "Gave the coffee shop a picture of me, and told them not to let me buy anything there!"

"How?" Yusei asked.

"I gave them a wanted picture from the days of fake Jack. And told them they could get in trouble for serving a criminal."

"I thought that sector security announced his innocence."

"It's a wanted picture, it doesn't say which crimes he committed." Crow replied.

"What I want to know, is _why_ you did this!" Jack cut in.

"Cause you keep buying that overpriced blue-eyes mountain coffee, even though we have our own coffee maker!"

"It's not the same." Jack replied quietly.

"What's the difference? They taste the exact same!"

"There's a different texture, flavor, price-"

"Being expensive does not make things better!" Crow interrupted.

"Look, it would be okay if you were spending your own money, but you're not!" Crow continued.

"What are you talking about, I spend the prize money from the WRGP."

"Yeah, the same WRGP we worked together as a team to win, and you've already spent more than your share!" Crow retorted.

"Stop shouting." Even Yusei, who had grown accustomed to their constant arguing, was starting to get a headache.

"I've got a solution, Crow, you'll go to the coffee shop and tell them that Jack isn't a criminal, _after_ Jack gets a job and keeps it."

"What?! You expect me, the great Jack Atlas, to get a job?"

"You're just saying that cause you know you can't _keep_ a job, we saw that the last time."

"There's nothing I can't do!"

"Great! You can prove that later, Yusei what did you want?" Crow asked, redirecting the conversation.

"I wanted to ask you if you got the wrench I asked for."

"Sorry, I was too busy with work." Crow replied.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have expected you to have the free time."

"And what did you need?" Jack asked, looking towards Crow.

"You blew a bunch of money on food we can't afford, again!" Crow yelled.

"And this is why you're getting a job." Yusei spoke, shaking his head. "I'm going to go get that wrench I needed." Yusei said, exiting the door.

"I've got to go to work." Crow said, exiting also, and leaving Jack alone in the apartment.

* * *

Yusei and Crow entered the house together, and saw Jack standing there expectantly.

"What is it Jack?" Crow asked.

"I just got a call from Goodwin, he wants to see the signers -and Leo- tomorrow."

"Goodwin's back?!" Yusei asked, shocked.

"Yes, he called me earlier, he's back in town, and he said something about another threat."

"Again?! Can't we catch a break?" Crow complained loudly.

"If Goodwin called it a threat, then it's definitely dangerous." Yusei said.

"Yes, but how can we know that Goodwin's not the threat?" Jack asked.

"He and Roman are the good guys now, remember?" Yusei spoke.

"Just in case, let's make sure to come prepared." Jack replied.

Crow's face got dark. "But first, we have to deal with something even more important... making dinner."

* * *

 **Thank you, all of you that have read my first story. Sorry for the short chapter, next chapter will be longer, but the first duel isn't until chapter three. Also, I'll be accepting oc names for this story. As most of you reading this haven't seen my profile, I'm obliged to inform you that reviews must be kept appropriate for the current rating of the story. Any inappropriate reviews will be deleted and disregarded.**

 **Leo: Why were me, Luna and Akiza not in this chapter?**

 **Me: Sorry Leo, you know you're my favorite Yu-gi-oh character, but this chapter was just to build the suspense of Goodwin coming back, don't worry, you'll have a great moment in chapter 4**

 **Akiza: No spoilers!**

 **Luna: Leo's your favorite? Why not me?**

 **Me: Maybe you'd make my top 5 Yu-gi-oh 5ds list, if you weren't such a killjoy to Leo all the time**

 **Akiza: As all of this is unimportant, can we end the chapter?**

 **Me: Fine, but just for that, there will be no faithshipping in this story**

 **Akiza: (blushes) Why-why would I care about that?!**

 **Me: Please enjoy, I don't really care if you review, but the more you review, the more you enjoy, and that is what I really want**


	2. Episode 2: The past before the past

"I can't believe we're back here again." Leo spoke as he stared ahead at the entrance to Goodwin's mansion. The signers- plus Leo- were all standing in front of Goodwin's mansion, having just arrived.

"We're here, cause Goodwin called me and said there might be a new threat." Jack replied to Leo's statement.

"Might be? You mean that we're walking into the lair of an ex-signer/old dark signer, for a might be?!"

"Calm down Crow, it's like I told you, Goodwin's a good guy now." Yusei told him.

Just then the door opened, and the man himself walked out, followed by Lazar. They both looked the same as always. "Welcome signers -and young Leo- to my humble abode."

'Humble? Yeah right, this place's bigger than our house.' Luna thought.

"I hope you all are not too troubled by my sudden call, but this manner is of great importance." Goodwin spoke.

"Not at all, so just what is this manner that you've called us here for?" Yusei spoke for the group.

"Follow me, and we'll continue the conversation." Goodwin said as he entered back into the mansion, with Lazar following suit, then the signers. They walked into the same area where Goodwin showed them the past of the signers.

"As you know, the story of the signers was passed down by ancient legends." Goodwin started, as he continued walking towards the back of the room, and the temple of the stars could be seen below. "Well now, I've discovered another legend." Goodwin snapped his fingers. "Lazar, prepare the hologram." Lazar nodded and left the room.

"A new legend?" Yusei asked.

"How come it's always you who warns us about a new evil?" Jack asked with a suspicious tone of voice.

Just then, the ground below them changed, and they couldn't see the temple anymore. Instead, they saw a forest that looked a lot like the spirit world.

"Is that the spirit world?" Leo asked. Luna shook her head no.

"Your sister is correct, young Leo, this is another world, in another galaxy, and this, is where our story begins." The image below them changed to a village in the forest. "Exactly how long ago this is, I'm not sure, but I know that it is over 10,000 years ago."

"Whoooa, that's a long time." Leo said mouth open wide in amazement.

"So this happened before the last battle between the Crimson Dragon, and the King of the Netherworld." Yusei said.

"Yes, although as this is very important, I would appreciate less interruptions." He glared at the twins and Crow. "Continuing on, the inhabitants of this world lived in peace with each other." The background below them changed to show humans and dragons playing together. "There were dragons, mages, and humanlike creatures, all living together in harmony."

The image below them changed to show parts of the forest burning. "Alas, as we know, peace does not last forever. A great evil arrived, and disrupted the balance in the world. He rampaged for a period of time unknown, until..." The image showed 5 dragons, one crimson, one blue, one chartreuse, one yellowish gold, and one magenta dragon, flying and attacking the shadows and the flames.

"5 legendary dragons, much more powerful than your average dragon, appeared and fought against the evil, pushing it back and driving it to exhaustion. The great evil disappeared, and for a time peace returned." The image briefly showed dragons and humans playing in a forest with a rainbow, then it changed. The whole image was blanketed by darkness.

"The great evil returned, much stronger than before. The dragons were ready, as soon as it appeared, the dragons gathered and attacked the great evil." The ground below them showed tendrils of darkness, slapping and whipping the dragons. "Unfortunately, they were not strong enough to match the new strength of the great evil.

"So the dragons developed a strategy to defeat the great evil. They asked mages to channel their power into the human like creatures, thus creating the first signers." The image now showed a large group of humans holding up their arms, the arms shining in 5 different colors. "With the magically enhanced signers' support, the dragons grew stronger, and were able to defeat the great evil.

"However the great evil was not going to give up, he fled the planet, hoping to gain some distance to rest." The picture now showed the inhabitants of the planet celebrating, and putting flower wreaths around the necks of the dragons. "The inhabitants of the planet thought that the day was saved, and wanted the dragons to remain on the planet. However, some people, including the signers, knew that the dragons needed to leave, and prevent the great evil from harming another planet."

The ground now showed a black light zooming through space, followed by a red light, a blue light, a yellow light, a green light, and a pink light. "The dragons removed the marks from their signers, and followed the great evil through space." The image now showed Earth. "The evil used up all it's energy, and landed on the nearest inhabitable planet to rest, Earth.

"The great evil was too tired, and took to hibernation. When the dragons arrived, they also had used all their energy, and hibernated. One day both of these great forces will awake, and a battle will begin once again over the fate of the planet, ours this time." The ground returned to normal, and the group found themselves in a living room.

Leo applauded, "Wow, that was a great speech. Do you practice?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"If this evil's been sleeping for thousands of years, how do we know it'll wake up anytime soon?" Jack questioned.

"The legend left many answers to that very question, signs by which to tell the great evil is reawakening. The first that you may recognize being; an ancient rivalry will spark again."

"The Crimson Dragon vs the King of the Netherworld." Yusei said in realization.

"Correct, another sign was, an increase in natural activity, as the planet tries to fight against the great evil."

"There has been an increased amount of natural disasters lately." Crow remarked.

"Yes, and that is most likely another sign. There are countless signs listed in the legend, many of which, we have already seen. But the surefire sign that the great evil is reawakening is; all across the world, the sky turns black for one minute. That has not happened yet, but I suspect that it may soon, so you all should be on your guard."

"How do we know we can trust you, or your information?" Jack asked.

"How did you know you could trust my information last time? As for how can you know to trust me, I'm afraid I have no way to prove my sincerity, however I wish for nothing but to save the world from this great evil."

"Look at it this way, it's better having a lead from someone we know has good information, than being caught completely off guard, like last time." Leo told Jack, trying to calm him down.

"Leo's right!" Crow said while pondering the odds of him saying that again for a while.

"So we should train to combat this new evil?" Yusei asked.

"Yes," Goodwin replied, "We should make sure to be prepared. I will also be giving you all my telecommunications number, so we can keep in touch."

"Wait! If the Crimson Dragon was resting along the others, how was it able to fight against the King of the Netherworld?" Yusei asked.

"A good question. The dragons were forces of good. When the King of the Netherworld awoke for the first time, for reasons unknown, the Crimson Dragon had more energy than the other dragons, and so they sent it to battle the King of the Netherworld. However, the Crimson Dragon did not have enough of it's strength recovered to beat the King of the Netherworld, and so it replicated the technique used in the past to divide its power up among signers."

"So what are we supposed to do when this great evil reawakes?" Akiza asked.

"When the great evil returns, I will get in contact with you, and our primary goal will be to find the signers of the other dragons, Lazar and I have already devised a method to do just that." Goodwin paused a bit before continuing when he saw that no one else had any questions.

"Something I forgot to mention, there's a reason I made sure young Leo attended this gathering."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"I was doing some additional research on the Crimson Dragon, and found that Power Tool Dragon had quite the interesting connection to the signer dragons, Ancient Fairy Dragon in particular."

"What is it?!" Leo asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid I have been unable to discover this myself, despite my best efforts. However, I _can_ say that, while the different dragons had different amounts of signers, I'm afraid the Crimson Dragon only had 5."

"That's okay, I've gotten used to that anyways. Besides, it's cooler to be a superhero fighting the toughest villains without any powers, like Iron Man, or Hawkeye." Leo responded peppily.

"Yes, I suppose that is a bright way of looking at it." Then Goodwin gave a smile- a real one- something that surprised them all.

"Goodwin, I'm afraid you have a meeting with the city council soon." Lazar said, upon walking in the room.

"I'm afraid I'll have to cut our conversation short. Please feel free to contact me if you have any questions, and you may stay on the grounds for an additional hour while I prepare for my meeting. Oh, and one last thing. Good job you three, finishing that bridge. I suppose it wasn't impossible at all." Goodwin left the room, and Lazar showed everyone their way to the grounds outside the building.

The gang were on the grounds, right outside of the building.

"Alright Yusei, since it appears there's another evil we need to deal with, I'll be testing you to make sure you haven't gone soft."

"Fine by me Jack, it'll be a welcome challenge and a great start to our training." The rest of the gang sat on nearby park benches, not wanting to miss the action. The players drew their starting hands and were ready to duel.

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

 **So there it is, a longer chapter, and a sort of cliffhanger. Next chapter, the first duel, Yusei v.s. Jack. As always, please enjoy. I don't care if you review, but the more you review, the more you enjoy.**

 **Akiza: Why did I only have one line in this chapter?**

 **Me: Yusei, Jack, and Crow are the most relevant characters for this conversation. Since Yusei's the most observant and the most trusting of Goodwin, Jack's the most cynical, and Crow just talks a lot**

 **Akiza: And what about Leo and Luna?**

 **Leo: Hey! Are you saying you should get more lines than us?!**

 **Me: Leo has more lines because of Power Tool Dragon/Lifestream Dragon's connection to the Crimson Dragon, and favoritism. And Luna just has a deep connection when it comes to duel monster spirits. She still only had like, 2 lines and 1 thought**

 **Akiza: I better have more lines in the next chapter, or I'll sic rose tentacles on you**

 **Me: Threatening the author? Come on Leo, let's go think of more punishments for Aki**

 **Leo: Alright!**

 **Luna: At this point it's completely irrelevant, but Tigerofcards33 does not own 'Yu-gi-oh! 5ds'**

 **Akiza: Did you just steal another line from me?!**


	3. Episode 3: Jack vs Yusei! Part 1

**Leo: So why are we having a conversation** ** _before_** **the chapter starts?**

 **Me: I dunno know, I wanted to get some humor in before we jump into the duel**

 **Akiza: I do get more lines in this chapter right?**

 **Me: The entire chapter's a duel, so unless you want to be a Tea, probably not**

 **Akiza: (takes out a duel disk)**

 **Me: Ah! Leo protect me!**

 **Leo: What am I gonna do?!**

 **Akiza: I summon Rose Tentacles!**

 **Me: (runs away frantically while screaming)**

 **Luna: As I might be the only sane person here, I'm just going to say; Tigerofcards33 does not own 'Yu-gi-oh! 5ds'**

* * *

"Let's duel!"

"I make the first move!" Yusei declared, drawing his card.

"I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode!"

 _Shield Warrior_

 _Level 3, Warrior type, Earth attribute_

 _800atk/1600def_

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Yusei declared, ending his turn.

"My turn I draw!" Jack said, drawing his card.

 _Yusei: Lp(4000) CIH:4 Jack: Lp(4000) CIH:6_

"I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode!"

 _Mad Archfiend_

 _Level 4, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _1800atk/0def_

"Now Mad Archfiend, attack his Shield Warrior!" Shield warrior was destroyed and shattered into pixels.

"Whenever Mad Archfiend attacks a monster in defense mode, you take piercing battle damage!" _Yusei Lp_ (4000-3800)

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"It's my move and I draw."

 _Yusei: Lp(3800) CIH:5 Jack: Lp(4000) CIH:3_

"I summon Hyper Synchron in attack mode!"

 _Hyper Synchron_

 _Level 4, machine type, light attribute_

 _1600atk/800def_

"Now, Hyper Synchron, attack that Mad Archfiend." Mad Archfiend changed from a standing position, to crouching and guarding himself with his arms.

"When my Mad Archfiend is attacked it changes into defense mode, but you knew this already." Hyper Synchron destroyed Mad Archfiend.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Great, now it's my turn, and I draw!"

 _Yusei: Lp(3800) CIH:3 Jack: Lp(4000) CIH:4_

"I activate my trap Powerful Rebirth! This card allows me to bring back one level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard, and its level is increased by one, and its atk and def points are raised by 100. So guess who I choose?" Mad Archfiend reappeared on Jack's field.

 _Mad Archfiend_

 _Level 5, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _1900atk/100def_

"Now I summon Dark Resonator!"

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Level 3, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/300def_

"Now I tune my level 3 Dark Resonator, with my level 5 Mad Archfiend, witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel, as might becomes even mightier, as I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Level 8, dragon type, dark attribute_

 _3000atk/2000def_

"Now go Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack his Hyper Synchron, with Molten Crimson Flare!" Hyper Synchron was destroyed as a card on Yusei's field rose.

"I activate my trap, Defense Draw! This card reduces the battle damage to zero, and lets me draw a card."

"Hmph! I end my turn with one card face down."

"It's my turn, I draw."

 _Yusei: Lp(3800) CIH:5 Jack: Lp(4000) CIH:2_

"I activate the spell card, One for One! Now I discard a monster from my hand, to special summon a level one monster from my deck! I summon... Turbo Synchron!"

 _Turbo Synchron_

 _Level 1, machine type, wind attribute_

 _100atk/500def_

"Next I'll summon Junk Synchron!"

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Level 3, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/500def_

"And with Junk Sychron's special ability, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard in defense mode!"

"Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron, with my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog, from two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! To Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior_

 _Level 5, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _2400atk/1300def_

"When Junk Warrior is synchro summoned, he gains atk points equal to the combined atk points of all level 2 or lower monsters I control!"

"So? That's still not enough to defeat my Red Dragon Archfiend."

"And that's why I'm not done yet. Now I tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron with my Level 5 Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up! I synchro summon, Turbo Warrior!"

 _Turbo Warrior_

 _Level 6, warrior type, wind attribute_

 _2500atk/1500def_

"Now Turbo Warrior attacks your Red Dragon Archfiend! Whenever Turbo Warrior attacks a level 6 or higher synchro monster, it's atk points are cut in half until the end of the battle." _Red Dragon Archfiend atk(3000-1500)_

"I activate my trap card, Prideful roar! Now, by paying 1000 life points, my Red Dragon Archfiend gains 1300 atk points." _Jack Lp(4000-3000) Red Dragon Archfiend atk(1500-2800)_ The battle continued and Turbo Warrior was destroyed. _Yusei Lp(3800-3500)_

"Grr. I'll place one card face down and end my turn." _Red Dragon Archfiend atk(2800-3000)_

"My turn, and I draw!"

 _Yusei: Lp(3500)CIH:1 Jack: Lp(3000)CIH:3_

"Now go Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his life points directly! Molten Crimson Flare!"

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This card negates your attack, and then returns to facedown position on my field."

"Very well, you may have negated my attack, but what are you going to do now? All you've got on your field are two measly facedowns, and you only have one card in your hand. Meanwhile, you're staring down my Red Dragon Archfiend. So how you're get out of this one, Yusei?!"

... To be continued

* * *

 **There! It's not really a cliffhanger, but I've managed to turn a duel into a two-parter. As always, I hoped you enjoyed, I don't care if you review, but the more you review, the more you enjoy!**

 **Akiza: You! I had no lines this chapter!**

 **Me: It was a duel! Only two people _had_ lines this chapter!**

 **Luna: Since when was Akiza a glory seeker?**

 **Leo: Maybe that's why she used to go by the Black Rose persona!**

 **Akiza: I am not a glory seeker! How long are you going to make fun of me in these conversations?**

 **Me: Probably at least one more chapter**

 **Leo: Me and the author made a nice long list of punishments, in case you get violent again**

 **Luna: Awwww, I wanted to help (smirks)**

 **Ancient Fairy Dragon: Careful Luna, your evil side is showing**

 **Crow: Why is Ancient Fairy Dragon in these skits and not me?!**

 **Me: Crow? You're not supposed to be here 'till next chapter!**

 **Crow: I didn't have any lines in this chapter either!**

 **Me: Everyone out! You're going to make the readers question my sanity!**


	4. Episode 4: Jack vs Yusei! Part 2

**Yusei: Now let's get up to speed with Yu-gi-oh 5ds!**

 **"Duel!"**

 **Jack: Mad Archfiend, attack his shield warrior!**

 **Jack: As I synchro summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!**

 **Yusei: Let's rev it up! I synchro summon, Turbo Warrior!**

 **Yusei: Now Turbo Warrior attacks your Red Dragon Archfiend!**

 **Jack: I activate my trap card, Prideful Roar!**

 **Jack: Now go Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his life points directly! Molten Crimson Flare!**

 **Yusei: I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!**

 **Jack:** **Very well, you may have negated my attack, but what are you going to do now? All you've got on your field are two measly facedowns, and you only have one card in your hand. Meanwhile, you're staring down my Red Dragon Archfiend. So how you're get out of this one, Yusei?!**

* * *

"I draw!"

 _Yusei Lp(3500)CIH:2 Jack: Lp(3000)CIH:3_

"I summon Tricular in defense mode!"

 _Tricular_

 _Level 3, machine type, earth attribute_

 _300atk/300def_

"I end my turn."

"My turn I draw!"

 _Yusei: Lp(3500)CIH:1 Jack: Lp(3000)CIH:4_

"I summon Medium Piece Golem in attack mode!"

 _Medium Piece Golem_

 _Level 4, rock type, earth attribute_

 _1600atk/0def_

"Now Medium Piece Golem, attack his Tricular!"

"When Tricular is destroyed in battle, I can summon Bicular!"

 _Bicular_

 _Level 2, machine type, earth attribute_

 _200atk/200def_

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend attacks your Bicular!"

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Yusei: Lp(3500)CIH:2 Jack: Lp(3000)CIH:3_

"I activate the spell, monster reborn!" Jack was surprised, Yusei never had that card before. "This allows me to summon back my Hyper Synchron from my graveyard in defense mode!"

 _Hyper Synchron_

 _Level 4, machine type, light attribute_

 _1600atk/800def_

"Next, since I have a tuner on my field, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard, but it's banished when it leaves the field. Now I tune my level 4 Hyper Synchron, with my level two Quillbolt Hedgehog, and my level two Bicular!"

"From two will come one, and from one will come great cosmic might! I synchro summon, the Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Level 8, dragon type, wind attribute_

 _2500atk/2000def_

"When a dragon type synchro monster is summoned using Hyper Synchron, it gains 800 atk points, and can't be destroyed in battle!" _Stardust Dragon atk(2500-3300)_

"Now Stardust Dragon! Attack his Red Dragon Archfiend, with Cosmic Flare!"

"Ungh!"

 _Jack Lp(3000-2700)_

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" Yusei declared, ending his turn.

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Yusei: Lp(3500)CIH:0 Jack: Lp(2700)CIH:4_

"I activate my trap card, Descending Lost Star! This allows me to bring back a Synchro monster- like Red Dragon Archfiend- in defense mode, but's its attack and defense become zero, and its level is lowered by one. So welcome back, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Level 7, dragon type, dark attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"Next I'll summon Double Resonator!"

 _Double Resonator_

 _Level 1, fiend type, fire attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"When Double Resonator is summoned to my field, I can make another monster on my field a tuner. I choose my level 4 Medium Piece Golem!"

Yusei gasped in realization. "But that means-"

"That's right! I double tune my Red Dragon Archfiend with my Double Resonator, and my Medium Piece Golem!"

"Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth collide in a cosmic explosion to Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon!"

 _Red Nova Dragon_

 _Level 12, dragon type, dark attribute_

 _3500atk/3000def_

"This isn't good."

"You're right Yusei! This isn't good, for _you_! And it's about to get worse! Red Nova Dragon gains 500 atk points for each tuner in my graveyard. And with two tuners in my grave, Red Nova Dragon gains 1000 atk points!" _Red Nova Dragon atk(3500-4500)_ "Also, I'll activate my Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

'This _really_ isn't good.' Yusei thought as his trap was destroyed. 'I'm glad Stardust Dragon is protected by Hyper Synchron's effect.'

"Now go Red Nova Dragon, attack his Stardust Dragon!"

"Due to Hyper Synchron's effect, Stardust Dragon isn't destroyed."

"Of course not! But you still take the damage!" _Yusei Lp(3500-2300)_

"Now I'll end my turn. Let's see if you can get past this."

"We'll see alright. But I'll do more than just get past it, I'll beat it and win this duel!"

"Big talk! Now let's see if you can back it up."

"I draw!"

 _Yusei: Lp(2300)CIH:1 Jack: Lp(2700)CIH:3_

'Hopefully I can draw the card I need to win this duel.' Yusei thought to himself as he checked his card.

"First up I'll activate the spell card, Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw 3 cards and discard 2."

'Yusei never had that card before.' Akiza thought as she watched and silently cheered for Yusei.

"Next I'll activate my trap, Graceful Revival! This allows me to bring back the Stardust Xiaolong I discarded!"

 _Stardust Xiaolong_

 _Level 1, dragon type, light attribute_

 _100atk/100def_

"And now I'll summon Majestic Dragon in attack mode!"

 _Majestic Dragon_

 _Level 1, dragon type, light attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

Jack smirked, "Bring it on, Yusei!"

"Consider it brought! I tune my level one Majestic Dragon, with my level 1 Stardust Xiaolong and my level 8 Stardust Dragon!"

"I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!"

 _Majestic Star Dragon_

 _Level 10, dragon type, wind attribute_

 _3800atk/3000def_

"Now I activate my Majestic Star Dragon's ability! I can target one monster you control, and its effects are negated! Not only that, but Majestic Star Dragon can now use those effects! And since you control only one monster, guess who I'm choosing?!" Majestic Star Dragon glowed and Red Nova Dragon's glow dimmed slightly. "And since your Red Nova Dragon's ability is negated, it loses those extra attack points!" _Red Nova Dragon atk(4500-3500)_

"And now my Majestic Star Dragon gains 500 atk points for each tuner in _my_ graveyard! And since I have 4, that's 2000 extra atk points to my dragon!" _Majestic Star Dragon atk(3800-5800)_ "Now go Majestic Star Dragon, attack his Red Nova Dragon!"

"Not a bad move Yusei. But I'll still have 400 life points left!"

"Oh no you won't!" Yusei replied as a card rose on his field. "I activate my Miracle Locus trap card, which gives my dragon a thousand extra atk points, but allows you to draw a card." _Majestic Star Dragon atk(5800-6800)_ "Majestic Star Dragon, finish him off! Star Shine Shred!"

"Aaaaah!" _Jack Lp(2700-0)_ Jack fell to the ground, but quickly got back up as the holograms disappeared.

"Wow Yusei, that was an amazing duel!" Leo shouted as he headed over to the two duelists. "You too Jack."

"Well it looks like you've beaten me again Yusei. I'm going off on my own, to train and become stronger." Jack said as he climbed on his duel runner.

"But Jack..." Yusei attempted to protest, but was cut off by Jack raising his hand.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not back to going solo, I just need some time to train on my own, and reach greater heights."

"Understood." Yusei nodded as Jack drove away.

"What's he doing, just up and leaving like that?" Crow asked, staring after him.

"It's alright Crow. I need to do some training on my own too." Yusei said, turning to face him.

"What do you mean? You won." Luna asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have won if it wasn't for the cards I just got recently. I need to become strong enough that I don't need a last second bail-out. And I think Jack has the right idea about training alone."

"Alright Yusei, if that's how you feel, I'll hold down the fort and watch the kids while you're gone." Crow replied, getting a bright smile on his face and wrapping his arm around the twins' and Akiza's necks.

"Hey! Who are you calling a kid?" Akiza demanded as she removed Crow's arm from her and the twins' shoulders.

"Thanks Crow, I'll make sure to keep in contact." With that, Yusei got on his duel runner and rode off, leaving Crow, Akiza and the twins standing there.

"I know I said this already, but do we trust Goodwin?" Crow asked everyone.

"I think we should." Leo replied.

"Why?" Crow asked.

"Because we know he has good information that we can use to help us, in case he's telling the truth, or part of the truth, like last time. It's better to trust a possible enemy and save the world from a possible enemy, than it is to not trust a possible enemy, and be unprepared to deal with a _real_ enemy. Plus, even if Goodwin _is_ still our enemy, you know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Leo's very impressive response shocked Akiza and Crow so much, their faces dropped. Unfortunately for them, one of them was stupid enough to voice their thoughts.

"Did you just say something smart Leo?!" Crow stupidly asked.

"Uh-oh, somebody's in trouble." Luna forewarned in a sing-songy voice.

"What do you mea-" Crow was interrupted by a fist in his stomach, with Akiza receiving one to the face. (How he reached there, I'll never know)

"That's rude!" Leo scolded them.

"Sorry" Crow and Akiza apologized at once, Akiza wondering why she got hit.

"But how did you know that would happen Luna?" Crow asked, recovering from the blow, it didn't actually hurt that much, but it caught him by surprise.

"Whenever I insulted him too much as kids, he'd hit me on the head."

"I'd never imagine you'd hit Luna, Leo." Akiza commented.

"I did it to teach her a lesson. You can't just go around insulting people. She's already shy, if she went around insulting people she might never make any friends. I wanted to make sure that didn't happen." Leo replied, causing Akiza and Crow to once again enter a state of shock, however Crow was smart enough not to voice his thoughts this time. Luna was a little surprised that Leo had such a mature reasoning behind his actions, but it could've just as well been an excuse he made up on the fly, which was almost as impressive.

"All right kids, get on my duel runner and I'll drive you home." Crow called, talking to Leo and Luna.

"And what about you Akiza?" Leo asked.

"I'll probably do some training on my own also. I still need to learn to completely control my psychic powers, right now I can only control them when I'm holding back to a degree. I'll need some practice with my psychic powers, so I'll probably be heading out of town so I don't hurt anything." Akiza responded.

"All right, be careful." Crow said. Leo and Luna gave their farewells and Akiza drove off.

"I guess we're the only ones left. Well you've got to hurry home, you can't be late to school tomorrow." Crow said.

* * *

 **After what happened last time, I decided it was better to not have a skit today. The duel is over, the winner is Yusei. Now Akiza, Yusei, and Jack are all on their own, training, while poor Leo and Luna have to go to school. What will happen next? Will there be another duel? Will there be filler? Hopefully not. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! Just kidding, as always I hope you enjoyed. I don't care if you review, but the more you review, the more you enjoy.**


	5. Episode5:Show them Crow! Your new power!

**Me: Since Yusei Jack and Akiza are out of town, we need someone new to make fun of. On a totally unrelated note, where's Luna?**

 **Leo: She's sleeping in**

 **Crow: You left her in the house alone?**

 **Leo: Of course not, I made sure there were at least 200 men guarding the house**

 **Me: At least?**

 **Leo: I called for a minimum of 200 people**

 **Me: Moving on, Since Yusei and the other two are out of town, someone new will be joining us. Someone who I forgot to mention earlier in this story, and someone that many authors make the mistake of forgetting, please welcome... Bruno!**

 **Bruno: Hello there**

 **Me: Bruno, I'm so sorry I forgot to mention you earlier in the story, so to make up for it, the reason you were gone was a paid vacation**

 **Bruno: Awesome!**

 **Crow: Yeah, we could use the money**

 **Me: This conversation is taking too long, to all those reading, I hope you enjoy**

 **Luna: And remember, Tigerofcards33 does not own 'Yu-gi-oh 5ds'**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Yusei, Jack and Akiza left. Leo, Luna and Crow missed them, but continued with their normal lives.

"Hey kids what's up?" Crow asked as he picked up the twins from school. Someone had finally realized that 2 eleven year olds walking over a mile on their own was dangerous, and so Crow decided that he would pick up the twins from school, and they would be escorted to school in the morning by their bodyguards.

"Nothing much. So what have you been doing?" Leo asked.

"Training, working, saving money." Crow replied.

"Don't you only need to pay for yourself now? And Bruno when he comes back." Leo inquired.

"I'm saving for when Jack comes back and tries to buy ridiculously expensive stuff again. Have you two remembered to prepare?"

"Yeah, but we're not getting many results." Leo said dejectedly, as he sat behind Crow on Crow's runner, and Luna sat behind him as they left the school grounds.

"Don't worry, you'll get there." Crow replied. "How's classes going?"

"Luna's number 6 in the class rankings for our class. I'm number 28 of 29." Leo finished, once again dejectedly.

"Hey, at least you're not last." Luna replied with a teasing smirk.

"Luna, don't tease your brother, Leo don't get down on yourself, after all, you're a good enough duelist to make Jack tremble in fear." Crow said the last part with a grin on his face, trying not to laugh.

"Thanks Crow! But what are you talking about?" Leo responded, some of his normal pep back.

"Your duel with Lester. You scared the pants off Jack!" Crow responded, no longer able to hold back a laugh, he started cackling.

"Really?" Luna asked with doubt in her voice.

"Yeah, I think his exact words were 'Remind me to be extra nice to Luna from now on.' It was hilarious."

"Thanks a lot for the encouragement Crow! You're really good with kids." Leo said.

"Well I did used to take care of a bunch of them down in the Satellite. Hey Leo, let's have a Turbo Duel in a week, if you win, I'll soup up your duel board for ya!"

"Really? You can do that?!" Leo asked in shock.

"I'm not as good with building and engineering as Yusei or Bruno, but I can make some pretty cool stuff from what would be junk, so yeah I can soup up your board." Crow replied.

"Awesome! Thanks a lot!" Leo replied, as loudly and full of energy as ever.

* * *

"See you guys later!" Crow called as he watched the twins enter their house.

"Well, guess it's time, better head out to my job." Crow said to himself.

Crow was on the road, doing a delivery for fried chicken, when something strange happened.

"Duel mode engaged, autopilot standing by." The female duel runner voice spoke, as Crow's runner went into duel mode.

"What?! I'm being forced into a Turbo Duel?! By who?" Crow took a look behind him and saw someone very familiar. "The Ghost? He's back?"

"Currently waiting for official authorization. Authorization Confirmed, now planning duel route." The duel runner voice spoke again. The road Crow was on began to change.

"Attention! Attention! Attention! A Turbo Duel is about to begin. All non-dueling vehicles please exit the dueling lanes immediately. Attention! Attention..."

'Looks like there's no way out of this one.' Crow thought to himself. "Hey you! How do we decide who goes first?!" Crow yelled back to his opponent. The ghost just sped past Crow as they neared a corner.

"So it's whoever gets around the first corner first? Fine by me!" Crow said, speeding up. As they neared the corner, the ghost accelerated and shot past the curve.

The ghost drew.

 _?: Lp(4000) CIH:6 Spc:1 Crow: Lp(4000) CIH:5 Spc:1_

"Huh? Why did my speed counters go up? Is it my turn?" Crow asked his opponent who was still slightly ahead of him. The Ghost said nothing. "I'm going to take your silence as a yes, I draw! I summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear, in attack mode!"

 _Blackwing- Bora the Spear_

 _Level 4, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1700atk/800def_

"Now Bora the Spear! Attack him directly!" _Ghost Lp(4000-2300)_ "What? Get a bad hand or something?" Crow asked honestly.

The Ghost didn't answer. "Whatever. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 _?: Lp(2300)CIH:6 Spc:2 Crow: Lp(4000)CIH:4 Spc:2_

The Ghost drew his card. 'Gee does this guy ever talk?'

* * *

Akiza was standing in the middle of a forest that somehow still existed outside Neo Domino City. She was surrounded by mist, as she practiced controlling her powers. There was but one small hindrance. Well, 3 anyways.

"Why do you practice here? Do you not care about nature here?" A booming, deep, male voice asked.

"Of course not. She _is_ a monster." A second male voice, sly and sneaky, sarcastic and cocky, spoke.

"It must be so terrible to be considered a witch, no wonder she did the things she did." A third voice, which sounded like a little girl, spoke. These 3 voices had been hindering Akiza since she came here. However, after quickly finding there were no bodies to be found attached to the voices, she came to ignore them.

"I've said it before, but she's pretty." The girl's voice spoke.

"Yes, just like a rose, beautiful, but has dangerous thorns." The sneaky voice responded. Akiza ignored them, and continued working a new combo.

"You can't run away. As long as you use those powers of yours, you will always cause harm to others." The booming voice spoke again.

* * *

"It's time for me to break my silence." The Ghost spoke. "I place five cards face down and end my turn."

 _?: Lp(2300)CIH:2 Spc:3 Crow: Lp(4000) CIH:4 Spc:3_

"Five cards?! Wow, you finally spoke and you said something totally unusual. Who'da thunk? I draw! I summon Blackwing- Shura the Blue flame in attack mode!"

 _Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame_

 _Level 4, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1800atk/1200def_

"I activate my trap, bottomless trap hole!" A hole opened up below Shura and swallowed it up, banishing it.

"Aw man! Since I control a Blackwing, I can summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind from my hand!"

 _Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind_

 _Level 3, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/400def_

"Now I tune my level 3 Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind with my level 4 Blackwing- Bora the Spear!"

"You know what they say, birds of a feather flock together! Well watch, as these two birds flock together to form a new synchro monster! I synchro summon! Blackwing Armor Master!"

 _Blackwing Armor Master_

 _Level 7, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2500atk/1500def_

"Now, Blackwing Armor Master, attack him directly!"

"I activate my trap Magic Cylinder, your attack is negated." _Crow Lp(4000-1500)_

"I end my turn!"

 _?: Lp(2300)CIH:2 Spc:4 Crow: Lp(1500)CIH:3 Spc:4_

The ghost drew his card.

 _?: Lp(2300)CIH:3 Spc:5 Crow: Lp(1500)CIH:3 Spc:5_

"You're ending your turn with nothing again? Fine by me, I draw!"

"I summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North!"

 _Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North_

 _Level 2, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/0def_

"Now I use his special ability to summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear from my graveyard! Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North, attack his life points!"

"I activate my trap, Depth Amulet!" The Ghost discarded a card and Blizzard the Far North's attack was stopped.

"Grr! Blackwing- Bora the Spear, attack him directly!" The Ghost discarded another card and Bora's attack was stopped. "Blackwing Armor Master, attack!" The Ghost discarded his last card and the attack was negated. "I end my turn." Crow said irately.

 _?: Lp(2300)CIH:0 Spc:6 Crow: Lp(1500)CIH:3 Spc:6_

The Ghost drew.

"Now I activate the effect of Speed World 2!" The ghost said. "By removing 4 speed counters, you take 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand." _Ghost Spc(6-2)_ The Ghost revealed the speed spell End of Storm in his hand. Crow Lp(1500-700)

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast." The Ghost continued.

"I activate my Fake Feather trap card!" Crow interrupted. "Now by discarding a Blackwing from my hand, I can activate the effect of a trap in your graveyard, and I choose Bottomless Trap Hole!"

"My monster!" The Ghost cried as Fusilier was swallowed up by the trap hole. "I end my turn."

 _?: Lp(2300)CIH:1 Spc:3 Crow: Lp(700)CIH:2 Spc:7_

"I draw! Since I control a Blackwing, I can special summon Blackwing- Oroshi the Squall from my hand!"

"I activate Torrential Tribute." The Ghost Declared as the trap raised itself on his field. "This destroys all monsters on the field."

"Oh no!" Crow cried as his monsters were washed away. 'This is bad, if I don't finish him off this turn, he'll beat me with Speed World 2's effect. Two cards left. Better make them count.'

"Since my Blackwing monster was destroyed by a card effect, I can summon Blackwing- Kogarashi the Wanderer from my hand!"

 _Blackwing- Kogarashi the Wanderer_

 _Level 6, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2300atk/1600def_

"Next, I'll summon Blackwing- Jetstream the Blue Sky!"

 _Blackwing- Jetstream the Blue Sky_

 _Level 1, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _100atk/800def_

'Jack and Yusei aren't the only ones getting stronger. I'll show what I've learned too!' Crow thought to himself. "I tune my level 6 Kogarashi the Wanderer with my level 1 Jetstream the Blue Sky!" Crow started speeding past the Ghost.

"I don't know what you want Ghost! But I know you're not going to get it. My birds meld forces and fuse their wings, and together we will take you down! I synchro summon, Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

 _Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower_

 _Level 7, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2600atk/2000def_

"Now I activate Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower's effect! Now for every Blackwing on my field, I can destroy a card on the field! Since I currently control one Blackwing, I'll destroy your one Depth Amulet!"

"Noooo!" The Ghost yelled as his last trap was destroyed.

"Now go, Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower, finish him off!" Raikiri sliced his sword in the air towards the Ghost. _Ghost Lp(2300-0)_ The Ghost's duel runner exploded behind Crow as he rode on.

"Good thing I know the Ghost is a robot, takes care of that problem. But still, why are the ghost bots back? I can think about that later, I've got chicken to deliver."

* * *

 **Leo: Alright!**

 **Luna: It's time for...**

 **Me: Leo Luna and my...**

 **(Leo Luna and Me): Card of the Day!**

 **Leo: Today's card is Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower!**

 **Luna: This is the amazing new synchro monster Crow revealed today**

 **Me: Raikiri is a level 7 monster with 2600 attack points and 2000 defense points**

 **Leo: Not to mention it's amazing ability! Once per turn, you can destroy cards on the field up to the number of 'Blackwing' monsters you control!**

 **Luna: It's a great ability to use when your opponent has lots of cards protecting them**

 **Me: Plus, it has no specific conditions to summon it, so it works with any synchro deck. However, when summoned with a Blackwing, it becomes a tuner! Keep this handy effect in mind when planning a strategy**

 **Leo: (holding Power Tool Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Luna: (holding Ancient Fairy Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Me: (holding Colossal Fighter in a cool pose)**

 **Leo: So?**

 **Luna: What do you think?**

 **Me: Think you can pull one of these?**

 **(Leo Luna and Me): You'll never know until you try!**


	6. Episode 6: A bond that surpasses all!

**Leo: So what's this chapter about?**

 **Me: I can't tell you**

 **Crow: I feel great, I finally got to do something!**

 **Luna: I want to do something**

 **Me: You and Leo are the main characters in my other story**

 **Bruno: Are you done shamelessly self-advertising?**

 **Me: Yes, but don't call it shameless, other people do it too, and they might find that offensive**

 **Leo: I want to duel!**

 **Luna: Be quiet Leo!**

 **Me: Bad Luna!**

 **Bruno: This is getting ridiculous, let's just start the chapter**

 **Me: I agree, it's just not as funny without Akiza, everybody enjoy!**

* * *

Leo and Luna were walking out of the school building and towards home. Crow was busy with work today, so the twins convinced him that they'd be fine walking home alone again for one day, and that they'd call if anything happened.

"You're doing really good Luna, you're almost to the 5th spot in our class." Leo complimented as they neared the school gates.

"Thanks Leo."

"But I'm still stuck at 28th place." Leo moaned.

"Don't worry about it, you're a better duelist than anyone in our class." Luna said quickly while waving her hands.

"You're either lying or trying to cheer me up, or both." Leo replied. Just then, the twins heard a cry of "Watch out!" come from behind them, then before they knew it they were on the ground.

"Ow." Leo complained before getting up and offering a hand to his sister, which she took as she got up.

"You love-birds should watch where you're going." The other boy on the ground said bitterly. He had short spiky orange hair, blue eyes, and was slightly chubby.

"What do you mean, you're the one who ran into us. And the word's pronounced _twins."_ Leo replied, feeling proud of his intellectual superiority.

"Hey what's going on here buddy? I saw these kids walk into you, and now it looks like you're getting into a fight." Another boy with blonde slicked forward hair that looked like Sly's, and had red eyes, spoke as he approached them.

"Wait a second! Aren't you..." Luna started but was interrupted by Leo.

"What are you talking about?! Me and Luna were just walking and minding our own business, then BAM! He crashes into us." Leo replied, upset.

"You do know who you're talking to, don't you?" The blond haired boy asked.

"Leo, that's Kyler and Nakamoto. Kyler's the number one student in the class, and Nakamoto is the second." Luna told him.

"Exactly." Nakamoto said, getting up. "So if you apologize right now, we won't have any problems."

"I will not apologize! You ran into _my_ sister, you apologize!" Leo responded hotly. No one hurt his sister and got away with it.

"Hey, you two are in our class right? What were your names?" Kyler asked.

"My name is Leo." Leo responded sharply.

"Ah yes, you're that kid who's somehow not the lowest ranked kid in the class. And you said you sister's name was Luna right? She's that hot-shot new girl who's been climbing up the ranks lately, isn't she?" Kyler asked.

"What's it to you?" Leo responded.

"Well how about this? We'll settle this with a duel at school tomorrow. But since you two are mutual offenders, it'll be a tag duel."

"Deal! If we win, you'll apologize to Luna!"

"Agreed. And we don't need anything when you lose. We'll be dueling during lunch, in front of everybody, and the public humiliation you two receive will be more than enough for me. Don't you agree Nakamoto?" Nakamoto nodded his head. With that, Kyler and Nakamoto started walking towards the school gate, and Leo made sure that some time passed before he and Luna started walking again.

"You didn't have to do that you know? You could've just said no." Luna told Leo as they walked towards the gate.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Leo asked with concern in his voice, completely ignoring what Luna just said.

"Yes I'm fine. But why did you agree to that duel?"

"Because my job is to protect you. No one hurts you and gets away with it." Leo said.

"Thanks Leo, I know you'll always protect me." 'But I'm the signer.' Luna thought. 'Leo's my hero, always protecting me, like an angel, but I'm the signer, _I'm_ the duel prodigy. I should stop relying on my brother and start protecting _him_ now.'

"Of course I'll always protect you, you're my sister."

"Thanks Leo, but from now on, I'll protect you also. After all, you're my brother. Luna said, taking Leo's hand.

* * *

Leo and Luna arrived at their house and started prepping their tag-team strategy.

"So how good are Nakamoto and Kyler really?" Leo asked as he looked through his deck.

"I'd say me and Nakamoto are at the same level when it comes to the written stuff. But he beats me when it comes to actual dueling. Kyler's got me beat at both."

"It's been a while since our last tag duel, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. The last one was against Lester wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Leo gave a stifled giggle. "You had a crush on that jerk."

Luna blushed. "No I did not!" She replied furiously.

"Mmh-hmm." Leo replied doubtfully.

"Let's just focus on working on our tag-team strategy, okay?" Luna said, attempting to change the conversation.

"Sure, I think there's a few changes we can make to out tag-team decks." Leo replied. Leo and Luna stayed up till almost bedtime working on their strategy, before eating dinner, brushing their teeth and going to bed.

* * *

It was lunchtime at Duel Academy, and in the center of the cafeteria, 4 kids were preparing to have a tag duel.

"Are you ready?" Kyler called to Leo and Luna.

"Yes." They both said simultaneously, also nodding their heads at the same time.

"Then let's begin." Kyler replied.

"Duel!" The four kids said at once.

"I draw!" Leo said, claiming the first move. "I summon Morphtronic Magnen in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Magnen_

 _Level 3, thunder type, earth attribute_

 _800atk/800def_

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw." Kyler said, drawing his card. "I activate the spell card Polymerization, to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman! To summon the Elemental HERO Tempest!"

 _Elemental HERO Tempest_

 _Level 8, warrior type, wind attribute_

 _2800atk/2800def_

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"I draw!" Luna said, drawing her card. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode!"

 _Sunlight Unicorn_

 _Level 4, beast type, light attribute_

 _1800atk/1000def_

"I activate my Sunlight Unicorn's special ability! Now I check the top card of my deck, and if it's a equip spell, I can add it to my hand." The top card of Luna's deck was Swords of Revealing Light, which was sent to the bottom of the deck. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"I draw!" Nakamoto said, drawing his card.

"I activate my trap, Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Luna interrupted.

"I summon Jutte Lord in attack mode!" Nakamoto continued.

 _Jutte Lord_

 _Level 4, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _1600atk/1200def_

"When I summon Jutte Lord, I can special summon a 'Jutte' monster from my hand! I summon Jutte Fighter!"

 _Jutte Fighter_

 _Level 2, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _700atk/900def_

"Now I tune my level 2 Jutte Fighter, with my level 4 Jutte Lord!"

"Now watch in horror as the fiercest predator appears! I synchro summon, Goyo Predator!"

 _Goyo Predator_

 _Level 6, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _2400atk/1200def_

"Now I activate the spell, Monster Reborn! With this spell I revive my Jutte Lord! Next I'll activate Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon a second time. I summon Torapart!"

 _Torapart_

 _Level 2, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _600atk/600def_

"Now I tune my level 2 Torapart with my level 4 Jutte Lord! I synchro summon Goyo Guardian!"

 _Goyo Guardian_

 _Level 6, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _2800atk/2000def_

"Two synchro summons in one turn?! That's impressive!" Dexter remarked from the audience.

"I'm not done. Now _I'll_ activate Polymerization! To fuse Goyo Predator and Goyo Guardian!"

"Great warriors of might! Fuse your powers to summon forth true royalty! I fusion summon! Goyo Emperor!"

 _Goyo Emperor_

 _Level 10, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _3300atk/2500def_

"I end my turn."

"I draw! I switch Morphtronic Magnen to defense mode. Next, I'll summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Celfon_

 _Level 1, machine type, earth attribute_

"Now I activate Morphtronic Celfon's special ability! I dial a number from 1-6 and pick up that many cards from the top of my deck, if there's a Morphtronic monster among them, I get to summon it! Morphtronic Celfon, dialing now!" The dial landed on 4. "All right, a 4! Now I get to check the top 4 cards of my deck! I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode! You're in real trouble now! When there's one Morphtronic Magnen on my field in defense mode, you can't attack any other monster, but when there's two Morphtronic Magnens on my field in defense mode, you can't attack, it's Magna-Lock! Which means... I'm In-vincible! For now anyways. I end my turn."

"I draw! Well would you look at that? I activate the Shield Crush spell card." Kyler said. "This allows me to destroy a defense position monster on your field, and I choose Morphtronic Magnen of course!"

"No, my Magna-Lock!" Leo cried as his monster was destroyed. "Whatever, I still control one Magnen, meaning you can't attack my sister!"

"Elemental HERO Tempest, attack Leo's Morphtronic Magnen!"

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" Luna replied as her trap raised itself and negated the attack.

"Tch." Kyler sneered. "I end my turn."

"Thanks Luna!" Leo said gratefully.

"No problem. I draw! I activate Sunlight Unicorn's special ability." Luna checked the top card of her deck. "Since the top card of my deck is Horn of the Unicorn, a equip spell, I can add it to my hand. I equip Horn of the Unicorn to my Sunlight Unicorn." _Sunlight Unicorn atk(1800-2500) def(1000-1700)_ "I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"I draw! I also activate the Shield Crush spell card! I'll destroy your last Magnen."

"This is bad for the twins." Bob commented as he watched while eating a hamburger.

'Since Luna's the much bigger threat, I should try to take her down first, even if attacking Morphtronic Celfon would deal more damage.' Nakamoto thought to himself. "Goyo Emperor, attack Sunlight Unicorn!"

"Aah!" Luna cried as her monster was destroyed. _Luna Lp(4000-3200)_

"Since my Goyo Emperor destroyed your monster, I'll summon it back to my field in defense mode!"

Kyler smirked. "I activate my trap!" Leo called out. "Morphtronic Damage Repair Unit! When a player takes damage, this trap gives them life points equal to the amount of damage they took!" _Luna Lp(3200-4000)_

"When Horn of the Unicorn is sent to the graveyard, it returns to the top of my deck." Luna said putting Horn of the Unicorn on top of her deck.

"Grr... I end my turn."

"I draw! I activate Morphtronic Celfon's special ability! Dialing now!" The dial landed on 1. "Aw man, a one? Let's see what I get. Alright! Come on out, Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode!"

"Another one?!" Nakamoto asked.

"Hey you!" Leo called, pointing a finger at Nakamoto. "You're going to pay for trying to hurt my sister!" Leo gave a glance towards Luna. She nodded her head.

"I activate my spell card, Card Destruction! Normally we'd all discard our hands and draw cards equal to how many we discarded. But since you two have no cards in your hands, only me and my sister do it." Leo discarded 3 cards and drew 3, while Luna discarded 2, then drew 2. "I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Level 3, machine type, light attribute_

 _800atk/1400def_

"I activate Morphtronic Scopen's special ability to summon Morphtronic Boomboxen from my hand. Now I tune my level 3 Morphtronic Scopen with my Level 4 Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

"Assemble heroes, with new strength to protect those dear! The envoy of justice, I synchro summon, kabam! Power Tool Dragon!"

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Level 7, machine type, earth attribute_

 _2300atk/2500def_

"Now, I'll activate the Pot of Greed spell card to draw 2 cards. I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability! Now I can add one random equip spell from my deck to my hand!" Leo said as he spun his arm while his deck shuffled. "I equip Power Tool Dragon with United We Stand! This gives my Power Tool Dragon 800 atk points for every monster I control!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(2300-4700)_ "Next I'll equip my Power Tool Dragon with Mage Power! Now for every spell and trap I control Power Tool Dragon gains 500 atk points." _Power Tool Dragon atk(4700-6200)_

"I activate my trap, Gift of Charity!" Luna said as her trap card rose. It had a picture of Mystical Elf receiving a present and giving one at the same time. "This card prevents me from taking damage for the rest of the turn, but I have to give a card in my hand to someone else. I'll give a card to Leo!" Luna threw a card to Leo, which he caught.

"Thanks a lot Luna! Now I equip my Power Tool Dragon with Horn of the Unicorn!" _Power Tool Dragon atk (6200-7400)_

"Over 7000 atk points?!" Nakamoto said in shock as he stumbled back a little, while the crowd ooh'd and ahh'd.

"Now go Power Tool Dragon! Attack Goyo Emperor, with Crafty Break!"

Kyler smirked. "I activate my Mirror Force trap card!"

Leo gave a smile. "I banish my Morphtronic Jammeron from my graveyard! Now all traps are negated for the rest of the turn!"

"What?!" Kyler exclaimed as his trap fizzled out.

Goyo Emperor was destroyed and Nakamoto got sent flying from the holographic explosion. "Aah!" _Nakamoto Lp(4000-0)_

"That's what happens when you mess with my sister! I place one card facedown and end my turn." _Power Tool Dragon atk(7400-7900)_

"Wow! Leo sure is scary when it comes to Luna, huh?" Patty said, sitting next to Sly.

"Whatever." Sly replied.

"I draw!" Kyler said. 'Alright! This'll take down that Power Tool Dragon!' "I activate my Raigeki spell card! This card destroys all of your monsters!"

"My Celfon and Magnen may be destroyed, but by destroying Horn of the Unicorn, my Power Tool Dragon survives!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(7900-5100)_

"Aw man! Elemental HERO Tempest, attack Luna directly!"

"Aah!" Luna screamed as the attack hit her. _Luna Lp(4000-1200)_

"Luna! You'll pay for that! I activate my Morphtronic Damage Repair Unit trap! This will restore my sis's life points!" _Luna Lp(1200-4000) Power Tool Dragon atk(5100-4600)_

"You mean my attack was for nothing? I end my turn." Kyler said solemnly.

"You okay sis?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just a duel. I draw! I equip Horn of the Unicorn to Power Tool Dragon!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(4600-5300)_ "Next I'll use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card, Kyler!"

"Oh no!" Kyler called as his last facedown was destroyed.

"I end my turn. Your move, bro." Luna said giving a bright smile to Leo.

"Final turn!" (an: 10 fanfiction points for the first reviewer to guess the reference, only 1 guess a review) "I draw! I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability, to add one random equip spell from my deck to my hand! Now I equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D! During my turn, this card gives Power Tool Dragon an extra one thousand atk points!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(5300-6800)_ "Now Power Tool Dragon will finish you off! Crafty Break!"

"Oh no!" Kyler shouted as Power Tool Dragon's attack hit Tempest and Kyler felt the explosion. _Kyler Lp(4000-0)_

The crowd erupted. "Amazing duel!" "Great work Leo!" "Awesome Luna!" "I can't believe they beat the number one and two duelists in the class!"

Leo and Luna walked over to Kyler and Nakamoto. "So, do you apologize?" Leo asked, getting in Nakamoto's face.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry for running into you two and blaming it on you." Nakamoto apologized frantically.

"Me too." Kyler agreed with his head down.

Leo backed up, and his face went from serious to having a big smile on it. "Good. That was a great duel! That was awesome. I didn't know what we were going to do when you guys played 2 synchro _and_ 2 fusion summons on your first turn! There was no way we could've beaten you alone. But together, me and Luna are invincible, right sis?" Leo asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Right. That duel was a lot of fun, we should duel again sometime." Luna replied.

"Yeah. I didn't have much fun cause I was taking it too seriously. We should duel again just for fun." Kyler responded while giving a small smile.

"I agree." Nakamoto said.

"Aw man! I gotta hurry and get lunch! There's only 5 minutes left!" Leo yelled out, and with that he was off to the lunch line. Luna didn't even bother and sat down at a table to wait for Leo. There was no way she could eat that fast anyways. 'Once again, Leo protected me. He protected me this entire duel. I was some help to him, but I need to become strong enough that Leo doesn't have to worry about me all the time.'

"Leo's ranked 28th in our class, and Luna's ranked 6th. But together, they managed to defeat the top 2 duelist in our class without either of them taking any damage. That's really impressive." Patty said, talking to Dexter.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you haven't known them as long as I have. They've always been practically unbeatable in tag duels. I've only seen them lose to adults in tag duels.

"Seriously?!" Patty asked incredulously.

"Yep. I suppose that's just the bond between twins." Dexter said as he watched Leo sit down next to Luna with a tray full of food, and somehow manage to start eating and talking at the same time, while Luna told him not to.

* * *

 **Leo: Alright!**

 **Luna: It's time for...**

 **Me: Leo Luna and my...**

 **(Leo, Luna and Me): Card of the Day!**

 **Leo: Today's card is Morphtronic Damage Repair Unit!**

 **Luna: This is the card that Leo used to keep me from harm in today's duel**

 **Me: Morphtronic Damage Repair Unit is a normal trap card that allows you to give a player life points when they take damage, equal to the damage they took**

 **Leo: It's great for tag duels because you don't have to use it on yourself**

 **Luna: Be a hero and use it on your partner!**

 **Me: It's also great for when someone takes damage from their own card effect!**

 **Leo: (holding Power Tool Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Luna: (holding Ancient Fairy Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Me: (holding Colossal Fighter in a cool pose)**

 **Leo: So?**

 **Luna: What do you think?**

 **Me: Think you can pull one of these?**

 **(Leo, Luna and Me): You'll never know until you try!**


	7. Episode 7: Blow it away! Proven Heart!

**Leo: I'm hungry**

 **Crow: Really? I'm hungry too**

 **Luna: Me too**

 **Bruno: Me too**

 **Me: Me too!**

 **All: Whoa!**

 **Me: I guess that means it's lunch time**

 **Leo: I want French fries**

 **Me: That's not a main course!**

 **Leo: You're right. I want chicken strips _and_ French fries**

 **Me: I want sausage and biscuits**

 **Luna: I want fruit salad**

 **Crow: I want fried chicken**

 **Bruno: I want chicken nuggets**

 **Me: There's way too much chicken!**

 **Luna: Shouldn't we be discussing the story instead?**

 **Me: Poopy pants**

 **Leo: Funny story about that, did you know that Lun-**

 **Luna: (muffling Leo) Let's start the chapter, as always we hope you enjoy, and remember, Tigerofcards33 does not own 'Yu-gi-oh 5ds'**

* * *

Akiza was in the forest, still surrounded by mist. She was training not only to improve her psychic powers, but also to improve her skill as a duelist. However... the three voices still plagued her.

"Does the Black Rose _Witch_ think she can be a hero?" The sarcastic voice spoke.

"Oh she tries so hard. But it'll all be for naught." The girl's voice sounded.

"Why doesn't she simply give up hope for a life near others?" The booming voice questioned.

"I believe it's because of one _Yusei Fudo_." The sarcastic voice said.

"Oh a maiden's heart is so strong, yet so fickle." The girl spoke.

"I think she should just give in now, before she hurts more people." The booming voice declared.

"Yes, that poor Dark Signer makes a great example of what happens to those who become involved with the Black Rose." The sarcastic voice spoke again.

"If you're talking about Misty, that was Sayer's fault! Misty forgave me for that event!" Akiza yelled.

"Do you really think that Misty's heart could've been healed that easily?" The girl asked. Akiza turned around and noticed Misty walking through the mist towards her. She was back in her dark signer clothing, with the markings on her face and the black eyes.

"Black Rose. It's because of you that my brother Toby went to the Arcadia Movement, and that people like Sayer could get their hands on him. I can't believe you would associate yourself with him. That makes you just as bad as him, in my eyes." Misty spoke.

"Misty! I thought we talked about this! I didn't know what Sayer was doing!"

"You're still responsible, besides after hearing about what happened to my brother, did you bother to try looking for him? No! Cause you don't care!"

'She's right! I didn't even think about looking for those cast aside by the Arcadia Movement.' Akiza thought to herself in realization.

"Now we'll duel. The loser will be sent to the Netherworld. You will pay for your actions, and I'll find my brother."

"How did you become a dark signer again?" Akiza asked.

"The king of the Netherworld wasn't defeated for good. And it appears that someone wants to speed up his next revival. So here I am, in all my glory!" Misty, said spreading her arms. "Now let's duel!"

Akiza's mark glowed. "Well, if the dark signers are back, then I have no choice. Get ready Misty!"

"Let's duel!" They both shouted at once.

"I make the first move." Misty said, drawing her card.

 _Akiza: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Misty: Lp(4000)CIH:6_

"I end my turn." Misty declared.

"What? Ending your turn without doing anything? I don't know what you're up to, but if you're really a dark signer again, then I have no choice but to win this! I draw!"

 _Akiza: Lp(4000)CIH:6 Misty: Lp(4000)CIH:6_

"I summon Lonefire Blossom in attack mode!"

 _Lonefire Blossom_

 _Level 3, plant type, fire attribute_

 _500atk/1400def_

"I activate Lonefire Blossom's special ability! By tributing this card, I can special summon a plant type monster from my deck!" Lonefire Blossom disappeared. "I summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias in attack mode!"

 _Tytannial, Princess of Camellias_

 _Level 8, plant type, wind attribute_

 _2800atk/2000def_

"Now I activate my Double Summon spell card! Next, I'll summon Twilight Rose Knight!"

 _Twilight Rose Knight_

 _Level 3, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _1000atk/1000def_

"I activate Twilight Rose Knight's special ability! Now I can summon a level 4 or lower plant type monster from my hand, and I choose Lord Poison!"

 _Lord Poison_

 _Level 4, plant type, water attribute_

 _1500atk/1000def_

"Now I tune my level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with my level 4 Lord Poison!"

"Let the spirit of the Earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I synchro summon the Black Rose Dragon!"

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Level 7, dragon type, fire attribute_

 _2400atk/1800def_

"Now I'll finish you off!"

"Go ahead. Do just that. You'll simply prove that you're a monster that's willing to send a opponent who's not even fighting back to their doom." Misty replied.

"If you give up now, it's not too late, the seal hasn't appeared." Akiza said.

"I have no intention of giving up to _you._ " Misty replied harshly.

"Very well then, I have no choice but to finish you off now. Tytannial, attack her directly!"

"I wasn't counting on you having a heart. By discarding swift scarecrow from my hand, the attack is negated and your battle phase ends."

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn Misty."

"I draw!"

 _Akiza: Lp(4000)CIH:1 Misty: Lp(4000)CIH:6_

"I activate the Mausoleum of the Emperor field spell. Now by paying life points in multiples of 1000s, we can tribute summon monsters, treating each 1000 life points as 1 monster."

"But wait, a field spell and a mean to tribute summon... that means!" Akiza gasped in realization.

"You're correct, I pay 2000 life points to summon... Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" _Misty Lp(4000-2000)_

 _Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua_

 _Level 10, reptile type, dark attribute_

 _2800atk/1800def_

Purple lines started entrapping Misty and Akiza as Ccarayhua appeared.

"I activate Red and Blue Medicine, to gain 900 life points." _Misty Lp(2000-2900)_ "Now, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, attack this foolish signer directly!"

"I activate my trap; Ground Capture! This card cuts the battle damage in half, then if I still take 1000 or more points of damage I can draw a card!" _Akiza Lp(4000-2600)_

"I end my turn with a facedown." Misty declared, ending her turn.

"I draw!"

 _Akiza: Lp(2600)CIH:3 Misty: Lp(2900)CIH:1_

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Akiza: Lp(2600)CIH:2 Misty: Lp(2900)CIH:2_

"Now Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, attack her life points directly, and finish off this pathetic signer!"

"I activate my trap, Illusion Destruction! This trap allows me to flip one card on the field facedown. I choose your Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" Misty's face remained stoic as her monster disappeared from the battlefield.

"I summon Reptilianne Naga in attack mode."

 _Reptilianne Naga_

 _Level 1, reptile type, dark attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"I end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Akiza: Lp(2600)CIH:3 Misty: Lp(2900)CIH:1_

"Black Rose Dragon attacks your facedown monster!" Misty remained silent as her facedown Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua was destroyed. "Now Tytannial attacks your Reptilianne Naga!" Nothing happened.

"Foolish signer." Misty spoke. "Reptilianne Naga can't be destroyed in battle."

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't take any damage."

"Simple, I activated my trap card, Power Wall! Now whenever I would take damage, all I had to do was send cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard for every 500 points of damage I would have taken. It rounds up, so I sent 6 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Oh, and one thing I forgot. Any monster that battles Reptilianne Naga has its atk reduced to zero." _Tytannial, Princess of Camellias atk(2800-0)_ "I draw."

 _Akiza: Lp(2600)CIH:2 Misty: Lp(2900)CIH:2_

"I banish Reptilianne Gorgon from my graveyard to activate my Reptilianne Spawn spell card! This allows me to summon two Reptilianne tokens to my field. Next, I'll sacrifice my two tokens to summon dark tuner Terror Viper!"

 _Terror Viper_

 _Level 7, reptile type, dark attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"Now I dark tune my level 7 dark tuner Terror Viper with my level 1 Reptilianne Naga!"

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light! I dark synchro summon, negative level 6, Reptilianne Hydra!"

 _Reptilianne Hydra_

 _Level -6, reptile type, dark attribute_

 _2100atk/1500def_

"When Reptilianne Hydra is successfully summoned, all monsters you control with 0 atk are destroyed." Tytannial was destroyed. "And for each one destroyed I get to draw a card." Misty said as she drew a card. "Now I'll give my Reptilianne Hydra a makeover, by equipping it with my Reptilianne Rage spell card!" _Reptilianne Hydra atk(2100-2900)_

"Now, my Reptilianne Hydra will attack your Black Rose Dragon!"

"My dragon!" Akiza cried as her dragon was destroyed. _Akiza Lp(2600-2100)_

"I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Akiza: Lp(2100)CIH:3 Misty: Lp(2900)CIH:0_

"I summon Dark Verger in defense mode!"

 _Dark Verger_

 _Level 2, plant type, earth attribute_

 _0atk/1000def_

"I end my turn with a card facedown."

"I draw."

 _Akiza: Lp(2100)CIH:1 Misty: Lp(2900)CIH:1_

"I activate the spell card Shield Crush, which allows me to destroy your Dark Verger!" A beam struck Dark Verger from the sky, destroying it.

"Now Reptilianne Hydra, attack this foolish signer directly and end this duel!"

"Not so fast Misty! I activate my trap, Offensive Guard! Since you're attacking me directly, this card cuts your monster's atk points in half until the end of the turn, and I get to draw a card!" _Reptilianne Hydra atk(2900-1450) Akiza Lp(2100-650)_

"Tch. You may have saved yourself this turn Akiza, but you can't last forever. I end my turn." _Reptilianne Hydra atk(1450-2900)_

'Phew, that was a close one. I'll have to find a way to end this soon.' Akiza thought before she begun her turn. "I draw!"

 _Akiza: Lp(650)CIH:3 Misty: Lp(2900)CIH:0_

All of a sudden, Akiza's extra deck started glowing yellow. "What the-" Akiza was cut off by the feeling of something warm appearing in her extra deck. 'I know what to do.' Akiza thought to herself.

"First off, I'll activate my trap Descending Lost Star! This allows me to summon my Black Rose Dragon back from the grave, but its level is lowered by one and its atk and def become zero." Black Rose Dragon roared as it appeared on the field, before switching to defense mode.

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Level 6, dragon type, fire attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"I summon Copy Plant in attack mode."

 _Copy Plant_

 _Level 1, plant type, wind attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"And since a plant type tuner monster's been summoned to my field, Dark Verger revives from my graveyard. Next, since I control Black Rose Dragon, I'll summon the tuner monster Rose Envoy from my hand!"

 _Rose Envoy_

 _Level 1, fairy type, earth attribute_

 _800atk/200def_

"Now I tune my level 6 Black Rose Dragon with my level 1 Copy Plant, my level 2 Dark Verger, and my level 1 Rose Envoy!"

"What?! That doesn't make sense! Rose Envoy and Copy Plant are tuners!"

"I Growth Synchro Summon, Black Petal Rose Dragon!"

 _Black Petal Rose Dragon_

 _Level 10, dragon type, fire attribute_

 _2900atk/2800def_

Black Petal Rose Dragon looked a lot like Black Rose Dragon, but it was larger, and the flowers around its body were black, and on the left side of its tail there were red flowers, and on the right side, black flowers.

" _Growth_ synchro summon?! I've never heard of that!"

"Well, it's easy to miss things in this mist, now isn't it Misty? I activate Black Petal Rose Dragon's special ability! When it's synchro summoned to the field, all other cards are destroyed!"

" _All_ other cards?!" Misty questioned in disbelief.

"Yep, that's right!"

"Noooo!" Misty shouted as her monster was destroyed. "Since Reptilianne Rage was sent to the graveyard your monster loses 800 atk points!" Misty said angrily. _Black Petal Rose Dragon atk(2900-2100)_

"I activate Black Petal Rose Dragon's special ability! Now by discarding a plant type monster from my hand, like Hedge Guard for example, all monsters on the field return to their original atk points." _Black Rose Petal Dragon atk(2100-2900)_

"What? But that means..."

"That's right Misty! It's over for you! Go Black Petal Rose Dragon, attack Misty's life points directly, Rose Blade Shower!"

"Aah!" _Misty Lp(2900-0)_ Misty disappeared from sight gradually, as did the purple lines around her and Akiza.

"I thought so," Akiza said, turning around, "There was no way that was the real Misty, there would've been a lot more chatting if it was."

"Nice job. So you figured it out." The sarcastic voice spoke.

"What was that new power you used there?" The booming voice questioned.

"I'm not quite sure, but there's something I want to try. Or did you forget I'm a psychic?" Akiza asked with a smirk on her face.

"Wait!" The booming voice tried to interrupt, but it was too late and Akiza summoned Black Petal Rose Dragon, causing a large wind to blow through the area, blowing away all the mist.

As Akiza looked forward, there was nothing but trees and grass as far she could see. "I thought that mist lasted too long to be natural. Those three were a nuisance, I'm glad to be rid of them. Still, I wonder who they were. I doubt they were just figments of my imagination, considering they made a fake Misty. But how did they know about the Dark Signers and the King of the Netherworld? I suppose I should thank them. Because of them, me and Black Rose Dragon evolved, we're stronger than ever now!"

* * *

 **Leo: Alright!**

 **Luna: It's time for...**

 **Me: Leo, Luna and my...**

 **(Me, Leo and Luna): Card of the day!**

 **Leo: Today's card is Rose Envoy!**

 **Luna: That's the card Akiza used to summon that amazing new synchro monster!**

 **Me: That's right! Rose Envoy is a level 1 tuner monster, with 800 atk points and 200 def points**

 **Leo: It's special ability allows you to special summon it when you control a Black Rose Dragon**

 **Luna: It also can change its own level from 1-4, as long as Black Rose Dragon's on the field. It can also change Black Rose Dragon's level from 5-8!**

 **Me: It's incredibly useful for summoning Black Petal Rose Dragon! Its abilities also make it good just for having several synchros on the field at once!**

 **Leo: (Holding Power Tool Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Luna: (Holding Ancient Fairy Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Me: (Holding Colossal Fighter in a cool pose)**

 **Leo: So?**

 **Luna: What do you think?**

 **Me: Think you can pull one of these?**

 **(Me, Leo and Luna): You'll never know until you try!**


	8. Episode 8: Takeoff! The race to recruit!

**Leo: When I win, you're going to soup up my duel board!  
**

 **Crow: Sorry, but you're not winning this duel**

 **Akiza: Honestly, you two have as much energy as ever**

 **Me: Akiza! You're back! Thank goodness, we needed somebody to make fun of**

 **Akiza: I'm not here for your amusement!**

 **Bruno: Hey Akiza!**

 **Akiza: Bruno? When did you come back from your paid vacation?**

 **Bruno: Episode 5!**

 **Akiza: Oh really? Well it's great to have you back**

 **Luna: I'm so glad you're back Akiza. The author was planning on making me the new goat**

 **Akiza: (death glare)**

 **Me: Uhh... it wasn't as funny as you being the goat anyways**

 **Akiza: Those are your last words?**

 **Me: Well, if I had to choose last words... It's time d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!**

* * *

"Let's duel!" Leo and Crow sounded as they started their turbo duel. Leo was on his duel board, while Luna was on Crow's runner with Crow.

"I make the first move, I draw!" Leo shouted as he drew his card. "I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Radion_

 _Level 4, thunder type, light attribute_

 _1000atk/900def_

"When Morphtronic Radion's in attack mode, all my Morphtronic monsters get 800 attack points!" _Morphtronic Radion atk(1000-1800)_ "I end my turn."

 _Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:1 Crow: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Spc:1_

"My turn I draw! I summon Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn!"

 _Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn_

 _Level 5, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2000atk/900def_

"Next, I'll-" All of a sudden the sky went dark. Crow and Leo's duel disks shut off, cancelling the duel.

"Whoa. What's going on? Leo where are you? I can't see you at all." Luna said, slightly scared by the darkness.

"Don't worry Luna, I think I'm right next to you." Leo replied. He wasn't letting Luna know that he was scared too.

"I can't believe it! Even the city road lights and lights in buildings are shut off." Crow said.

"Wait! Didn't Goodwin say something about this?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, he said it'll go dark all around the world for one minute didn't he?" Luna replied.

"Yeah, but he said the sky'll go dark. He didn't say all the lights would shut out too. It's like a combination of a solar eclipse and a blackout!" Crow remarked. Just then, the lights came back on in the city, the sky became blue again, and Crow's duel runner turned on again.

"Alright! Looks like the light's back." Leo cheered as he looked around.

"Sorry Leo, but we don't have the time to finish our duel now. We have to go see Goodwin."

"Agreed." Leo said, getting off his duel board and putting it into a backpack.

"Get on and let's go." Crow spoke to Leo.

* * *

Jack was riding back into town. It had only been a few weeks, but he felt that he had improved his skills significantly enough to return to the city. Just as he entered Neo Domino City, the entire world as far as he could see went black. Not just the sky, all the electric lights were out too.

"What in the world?" Jack asked himself as he stopped riding. Within a minute however, the lights came back. 'Looks like Goodwin's little _premonition_ came true after all.' With that, Jack rode off to meet with Goodwin.

* * *

Akiza also was heading back into town when the light went out, and when the light came back, she reasoned to go to Goodwin's place.

* * *

"Well it appears the time has come. Lazar, prepare the accommodations for our signers. We can't waste any time." Goodwin spoke as he waited outside his mansion for the signers.

* * *

Coincidentally, Crow and the twins, Akiza, and Jack all showed up at Goodwin's place around the same time.

"Now that you're all here, we can't waste much time, so the explanation will be brief. Yusei's already informed me of his whereabouts and his objectives, and he's requested that they remain private for now. No time for questions, since there are at least 23 additional signers to look for, and we run the risk of signers that are uneducated on the matter that they're involved in being duped by the great evil with false promises and empty truths, you'll be splitting up into groups, while Lazar and I maintain contact and support with you from here."

"Understood." Everyone replied nodding their heads.

"There is no choice in the matter of groups, Jack, you're with the twins, and Crow and Akiza will be working together in a group of two." Crow and Akiza would've showed their disdain at being partnered together, but Goodwin continued talking.

"Jack, you and the twins will be going to Athens, Greece, in Europe. Akiza and Crow will be heading to the African Savannah, we have detected signer dueling energy coming from those locations."

"Wait, the Safari?!" Crow shouted out in shock at the sudden announcement.

" _Savannah_ , not _Safari._ " Goodwin corrected Crow. "There's a helicopter coming to pick you all up. There will be a _brief_ pit stop at each of your homes. Each of you will receive two personal bodyguards to protect you throughout this trip. In case of an emergency, they've been trained on how to survive with little to no food and water."

"Whoa!" Jack cried out as he moved his foot to avoid it getting crushed by the incoming helicopter. "How did none of us notice a helicopter coming in?!" Jack asked.

"For the mission's sake it's a silent helicopter." Goodwin responded. "The trips around the world will be made with private jets. Now hurry! Your objective is to recruit all the signers of each of the other dragons to join us in our mission, I wish you all good luck, your bodyguards are waiting at the private jets, farewell." With that, all the signers (plus Leo) got on the helicopter to begin their journey.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry for the brief chapter, but I have an announcement to make**

 **Bruno: What is it?**

 **Me: Due to the amount of stories on my (channel?) account, I'll be unable to update as often, cause now that I think about it, I was updating quite often at first**

 **Crow: So that's why you rushed this chapter out like hot stuff**

 **Me: Pretty much. But my chapters are hot stuff. (tries to hold in laughter)**

 **Jack: You can't even take that seriously!**

 **Me: Hey some people like my stories, it's hot stuff for them**

 **Akiza: Honestly, what I have to deal with**

 **Leo: Tiger, do I get to duel you?**

 **Me: If enough people vote in the reviews for that idea, sure**

 **Luna: Tigerofcards33 does not own 'Yu-gi-oh! 5ds' for better or worse**


	9. Episode 9: New recruits! Part 1

"Alright! I can't believe I get to ride on a private jet!" Leo cheered as he, Luna and Jack loaded their stuff into the helicopter.

"How can you still be so excited about that?" Luna questioned. "You've been in a helicopter twice now, not to mention if you wanted to ride a private jet, you could've just asked Mom and Dad."

"Wait, really?! Last time I asked they said no and that I wasn't allowed to ask any of the staff either."

"Really?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Moving on, Mr. Nicholas, we _are_ riding in first class right?" Leo asked one of his bodyguards, whose appearance was a accurate fit for what you thought of when you thought 'goon'.

"Kid, the whole plane's first class." Nicholas replied smirking.

"Awesome! That means we get packaged peanuts right?"

" _Peanuts_?" Leo's other bodyguard, Rosario, repeated with disdain. He had blue hair, and looked more like a butler than a goon. "Kid, on this flight you could order a whole steak dinner."

"Would you slowpokes hurry up?!" Jack called from inside the jet.

"Sorry, we'll be right there!" Leo called back, taking the rest of his and Luna's possessions and carrying them into the plane.

* * *

"Aah, the African Safari!" Crow called, arms outstretched as he greeted Africa from the steps of the plane, wearing savannah clothing.

"Savannah, not Safari." Akiza corrected walking behind him, also in savannah clothing.

"How do you explain why we're wearing safari clothes then?"

"It's savannah clo- actually, I don't know."

"See?!" Crow said, turning around to point at Akiza.

"Whatever, it's not like you know either."

"Hey!" Crow called into the plane. "It'll be conspicuous if you guys are seen, so either stay here or follow from a distance, okay?!" After receiving a 'Okay' Crow and Akiza went out into the savannah.

* * *

"So..." Jack started as he drank tea at a table. His group had arrived in Athens, and all the locals had suggested tea instead of coffee. "Where in Athens, exactly, are we supposed to search?!" Jack shouted to no one in particular. Leo and Luna just shrugged as they drank their apple juice.

Just then, Jack's cell started buzzing. "Who is it?" Jack asked into the phone.

"It's Goodwin. I'm sure you're wondering where to search exactly."

"Indeed we are." Jack replied.

"Well don't worry, you probably just have to search the city of Athens."

"Just the city of Athens." Jack repeated sarcastically.

"Well, it'll be easiest to find them through dueling, so if you see anyone and they have a glowing mark on their arm, they're probably a signer."

"Yeah, real helpful." Jack replied smartly before hanging up.

* * *

"So where exactly are we supposed to search?" Crow asked as he looked around.

"I don't know." Akiza responded. At that moment, Crow's phone started ringing.

"It's from Goodwin, so I should probably take it. Hello?"

"Hello there. You're probably wondering where to search."

"Yeah?"

"I'm afraid I can't offer much help there. The duel energy was sensed within a 200 meter radius of there, however someone living in Africa, especially the savannah probably moves a lot."

"That'll make things difficult."

"Yes, however I don't think there are many people here, so if you should find someone dueling, I recommend challenging them, and if they have a glowing mark on their arm, they're probably a signer."

"Thanks a lot." Crow said half sarcastically before hanging up.

"What did he say?" Akiza asked.

"He says just to look around for someone dueling. It's too bad we can't use our duel runners to search, that'd speed things up."

"Don't worry, I think Goodwin said there'd be a jeep for us somewhere."

"Well then, what are waiting for? Let's go find that jeep!" Crow said, before running off, leaving Akiza to chase after him.

* * *

After going around asking residents about where duelists would likely be found, Jack and the twins came to the conclusion that there'd be a lot of duelists at the upcoming tournament tomorrow.

"So do we just wait for the tournament?" Leo asked.

"Normally I'd say no, but right now I'm tired and need to sleep off the jet lag." Jack replied as he crossed his arms. "So... where's our hotel?"

"I don't know." Leo replied.

"Do you know?" Jack asked one of his bodyguards. He shook his head yes and handed him a card with an address on it. "You don't talk much do you?" The bodyguard shook his head no.

"Alright then! Let's go to our hotel room and sleep!" Leo cheered, raising a fist to the sky in triumph.

"I'm surprised you even need sleep, how much sugar was in that apple juice?" Jack asked tiredly. He'd been putting up with a sugar hyped, sight-seeing Leo and Luna combo for the last few hours, and he badly needed sleep.

"I don't know. Luna, you know?" Leo asked his sister.

"I would assume it's all natural sugars." Luna replied.

Shortly after, the 3 of them took off towards their hotel to sleep till the next day.

* * *

"Whoo-hoo!" Crow cheered as he drove the jeep he and Akiza had managed to find across the savannah.

"Slow down!" Akiza shouted as Crow continued driving way faster than conventional speed limits.

"Fine." Crow replied, slowing the jeep down. "Hey Akiza, didn't Goodwin give us a portable signer duel energy detector?"

"You're right." Akiza said in realization. "Why did you just bring that up _now_?"

"I assumed you remembered."

"Don't just go making assumptions."

"Hey, it's not my fault you forgot."

"Whatever." Akiza replied as she pulled a small circular device out of her backpack. It looked very similar to a compass, but it had some buttons on it. "It's not picking up any signer duel energy, but there is some duel energy coming from that way." Akiza said as she pointed to her left.

"Got it!" Crow said, turning to the direction Akiza pointed in.

* * *

Crow and Akiza got out of the jeep when they arrived at the source of duel energy. There, a boy with a small brown afro, brown eyes, wearing grey cargo shorts, a brown T-shirt and a red, blue and white headband was dueling a bald man with blue eyes, blue jeans, and a black tank top.

"Now go," The man said. "Rabid Horseman, attack him directly!"

"Sorry amigo." The boy replied. "But I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder, to reflect the damage back at you."

"What?" The man said as he lost the remainder of his life points. "Argh. Thanks for the duel, I'll be leaving now." The man said, leaving.

"Neither of them had a mark glowing." Akiza murmured to Crow.

"Yeah, but I imagine the stronger duelist would be the signer, so let's talk to that boy to see if he'll duel us." Crow replied. Akiza nodded in response and they both walked up to the boy.

"Hello there." Crow called as they stepped in front of the boy. Upon closer inspection, he was quite tan, but his face seemed to have western features, and he seemed to be a teenager, but he was shorter than Crow and Akiza.

"Hola amigos." The boy responded with a smile.

"Huh?" Crow asked. "You're joking right? Akiza! Do you speak whatever language he's speaking?"

"Come on Crow. That's basic Spanish." Akiza remarked.

"I'm kidding." The boy told them. "Soy muy gracioso." The boy spoke in Spanish. "It means, 'I am very funny.' Or at least in my opinion." The boy explained further.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you, I'm Crow, and this is my friend Akiza." Crow introduced the two of them.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Duane." The boy introduced himself.

"We saw your duel just now, want to duel me?" Crow asked.

"Sí. It means yes." Duane responded.

"Alright, let's duel!" Crow shouted, activating his duel disk. Duane activated his duel disk too, and they began the duel.

"I make the first move!" Duane declared, drawing his card. "I end my turn with one card facedown."

"Huh? That's it?" Crow asked.

"Yep."

"If you say so. I draw!"

 _Crow: Lp(4000)CIH:6 Duane: Lp(4000)CIH:5_

"I activate my trap, Threatening Roar! This prevents you from attacking this turn!" Duane declared.

"Alright then, I'll activate my continuous spell, Black Whirlwind! Now, whenever I normal summon a Blackwing monster, I can add a Blackwing monster with less attack than it to my hand. Now I'll summon Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame!"

 _Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame_

 _Level 4, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1800atk/1200def_

"Next, I'll use Black Whirlwind's effect to add Blackwing- Bora the Spear from my deck to my hand. And since I control a Blackwing, I can special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear from my hand!"

 _Blackwing- Bora the Spear_

 _Level 4, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1700atk/800def_

"And I'll also summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind from my hand!"

 _Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind_

 _Level 3, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/400def_

"Alright now, I'll tune my level 3 Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind with my level 4 Blackwing- Bora the Spear!"

"Now my Blackwings will meld their forces and fuse their wings, and together soar higher than ever before! I synchro summon, Blackwing Armor Master!"

 _Blackwing Armor Master_

 _Level 7, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2500atk/1500def_

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

"My turn, I draw!" Duane declared as he drew his card.

 _Crow: Lp(4000)CIH:2 Duane: Lp(4000)CIH:6_

"I summon Royal Magical Library in attack mode!"

 _Royal Magical Library_

 _Level 4, spellcaster type, light attribute_

 _0atk/2000def_

"Why attack mode? It has no attack points." Crow questioned.

"It won't matter, I activate my Heart of the Underdog continuous spell card! Now, whenever I draw a normal monster during my draw phase, I can reveal it to draw another card."

'A normal deck huh?' Crow thought to himself. 'Guess that means I should be expecting a lot of high atk points monsters, with few effects. Maybe he'll use double summon to synchro summon, or maybe...'

"Since I activated a spell card, Royal Magical Library gains a spell counter." Duane's voice interrupted Crow's thoughts. _Royal Magical Library spellcounters(0-1)_ "Next, I'll equip Royal Magical Library with Mist Body, preventing it from being destroyed in battle. And since I activated a spell, Royal Magical Library gains another spell counter." _Royal Magical Library spellcounters(1-2)_ "I end my turn with two cards facedown."

"Alright then, I draw!" Crow spoke as he drew his card.

 _Crow: Lp(4000)CIH:3 Duane: Lp(4000)CIH:1_

"I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield, in attack mode!"

 _Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield_

 _Level 2, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _100atk/1800def_

"Now I'll use Black Whirlwind's effect to add Blackwing- Hillen the Tengu-Wind to my hand. Next, I'll tune my level 2 Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield with my level 4 Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame!"

"Silver guardian, Blue burner, come together and form a new, powerful Blackwing! I synchro summon, Blackwing Armed Wing!"

 _Blackwing Armed Wing_

 _Level 6, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2300atk/1000def_

"Now go Armed Wing, attack his Royal Magical Library!" Crow commanded.

"I activate my Defense Draw trap card which reduces the battle damage to zero and allows me to draw a card!" Duane countered.

"Alright then, Blackwing Armor Master! Attack his Royal Magical Library!"

"I activate my Magic Cylinder trap! This card negates your attack and deals you damage equal to your monster's attack points."

"What?!" _Crow Lp(4000-1500)_ "I end my turn."

"I draw. And since I drew the Left Leg of the Forbidden One, I can draw another card."

 _Crow: Lp(1500)CIH:3 Duane: Lp(4000)CIH:4_

"Exodia?!" Crow shouted in surprise.

"Now, I'll equip Royal Magical Library with Broken Bamboo Sword! This card gives it zero attack points, but since I control Royal Magical Library, it _does_ give it a spell counter." _Royal Magical Library spellcounters(2-3)_ Royal Magical Library started glowing.

"Is it supposed to be glowing like that?" Akiza asked.

"Yep. Now I'll activate my Royal Magical Library's special ability, allowing me to remove all three of its spell counters to draw a card." _Royal Magical Library spellcounters(3-0)_ "I activate the Golden Bamboo Sword spell card! Since I control Broken Bamboo Sword, this card lets me draw two cards." _Royal Magical Library spellcounters(0-1)_ "I end my turn with two cards facedown."

"I draw!" 'Perfect.' Crow thought, looking at the card he drew. 'I've got a plan to make sure he doesn't get Exodia.'

 _Crow: Lp(1500)CIH:4 Duane: Lp(4000)CIH:3_

"I activate Card Destruction! This card forces both of us to discard our hands and draw new cards equal to how many we discarded."

"No bueno." Duane spoke as he discarded his hand and drew new cards.

"Next, I'll summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North! I'll use its special ability to summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear from my graveyard in attack mode!"

 _Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North_

 _Level 2, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/0def_

"I'll use Black Whirlwind's effect to add Blackwing- Oroshi the Squall to my hand! Next, I'll tune my level 2 Blizzard the Far North with my level 4 Bora the Spear!"

"Flying high into the sky, farther and farther north! I synchro summon, Blackwing- Nothung the Starlight!"

 _Blackwing- Nothung the Starlight_

 _Level 6, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2400atk/1600def_

"And since I summoned Nothung, you take 800 points of damage."

"Ugh." Duane grunted. _Duane Lp(4000-3200)_

"Now, since I control a Blackwing, I can summon Blackwing- Oroshi the Squall from my hand!"

 _Blackwing- Oroshi the Squall_

 _Level 1, winged beast, dark attribute_

 _400atk/600def_

"Now I tune my level 1 Oroshi the Squall with my level 6 Armed Wing!"

"Now my two Blackwings will meld their forces, and fuse their wings, and soar higher than ever before! I synchro summon, Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

 _Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower_

 _Level 7, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2600atk/2000def_

"Now I activate Raikiri the Rain Shower's special ability! I can destroy a card on your field for each Blackwing I control. And since I control three, I'm destroying your two facedown cards and your Heart of the Underdog."

"Oh no!" Duane cried as his cards were destroyed.

"Now go! Raikiri the Rain Shower! Attack his Royal Magical Library!"

"I discard Kuriboh from my hand to reduce the damage to zero!"

"Fine. Go, Blackwing Armor Master, attack his Royal Magical Library!"

"I banish Necro Gardna from my graveyard to negate that attack!"

"Go Blackwing- Nothung the Starlight! Attack his Royal Magical Library!"

"Agh!" _Duane Lp(3200-800)_

"I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Crow: Lp(1500)CIH:2 Duane: Lp(800)CIH:3_

"I activate Golden Bamboo Sword! Since I still control Broken Bamboo Sword, this card lets me draw 2 cards. I activate Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon twice this turn. I summon Flamvell Guard in defense mode!"

 _Flamvell Guard_

 _Level 1, dragon type, fire attribute_

 _100atk/2000def_

"Next, I'll summon the Right Arm of the Forbidden One from my hand!"

 _Right Arm of the Forbidden One_

 _level 1, spellcaster type, dark attribute_

 _200atk/300def_

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Kuriboh!"

 _Kuriboh_

 _Level 1, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _300atk/200def_

"Now I tune my level 1 Flamvell Guard with my level 1 Right Arm of the Forbidden One, my level 1 Kuriboh, and my level 4 Royal Magical Library, to synchro summon my ultimate monster!" Suddenly, Duane's right arm had a gold claw glowing on it, the claw was similar to the Crimson Dragon's but the hand part was longer.

"Spirits of the weak, gather and become strong! I synchro summon, bare your horns, Burial Wildebeest!"

 _Burial Wildebeest_

 _Level 7, beast type, earth attribute_

 _2600atk/1600def_

Burial Wildebeest was a giant red wildebeest with brown horns that had shovels attached at the end of them.

"Whoa!" Crow exclaimed. "I knew we were on the savannah, but I didn't expect to see a Wildebeest _that_ big!"

"And now, I activate his special ability! For each non-tuner monster used to summon it, a card on your field is sent to the bottom of the deck. I elect to send your synchros back to the extra deck!"

"What?! My monsters!" Crow shouted as his monsters disappeared back to his extra deck.

"Now I attack you directly with my Burial Wildebeest!"

"I activate my Fake Feather trap card! By discarding a Blackwing from my hand, I can replicate the effect of a trap in your graveyard! I choose Magic Cylinder!"

"Sorry, but by paying half my life points, I can avoid any effect damage!" _Duane Lp(800-400)_ "And since you activated a trap, you take 600 points of damage!" _Crow Lp(1500-900)_ "I end my turn."

Crow's mark of the tail started glowing. "I draw!"

 _Crow: Lp(900)CIH:2 Duane: Lp(400)CIH:0_

"I activate Pot of Greed! This spell lets me draw two cards. Since I control no monsters, I can summon Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn from my hand!"

 _Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn_

 _Level 5, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2000atk/900def_

"And now I'll use my Black Whirlwind's effect to add Blackwing- Decay the Ill Wind to my hand. And now, I'll summon it using the spell card, Double Summon!"

 _Blackwing- Decay the Ill Wind_

 _Level 4, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1000atk/1000def_

"Next, using Decay the Ill Wind's effect, I decrease my Sirocco the Dawn's level by one." _Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn lv(5-4)_ "Now I tune my level 4 Decay the Ill Wind with my level 4 Sirocco the Dawn!

"It's time for me to summon _my_ ultimate monster! Now by the power of a Synchro Summoning, these two Blackwings will beat as one! Soar to power, Black-Winged Dragon!"

 _Black-Winged Dragon_

 _Level 8, dragon type, dark attribute_

 _2800atk/1600def_

Crow's mark glowed bright as Black-Winged Dragon let out a large roar.

"Now I equip your Burial Wildebeest with Cursed Bill!"

"What's that do amigo?" Duane asked.

"You're about to find out! Black-Winged Dragon, attack his Burial Wildebeest!"

"No, my Wildebeest!" Duane cried as his monster was destroyed. _Duane Lp(400-200)_ "Now, since your Burial Wildebeest was equipped with Cursed Bill, you take damage equal to its original defense points!" _Duane Lp(200-0)_

"Good game amigo." Duane spoke as he walked over to Crow and offered a hand.

"Yeah, it was real close." Crow said, taking the hand and giving a handshake.

"So... about that mark on your arm..." Akiza spoke up.

"Huh? You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" Duane asked, raising his arm for them to see.

Crow started. "You see..."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Leo: Alright!**

 **Luna: It's time for...**

 **Me: Leo, Luna and my...**

 **(Me, Leo and Luna): Card of the Day!**

 **Leo: Today's card is Royal Magical Library!**

 **Luna: This is the card Duane used to fuel his combos and draw cards!**

 **Me: That's right! Royal Magical Library is a level 4 monster with 0 atk points and 2000 def points**

 **Leo: Its special ability allows you to place a spell counter on it whenever a spell's activated, up to three at a time!**

 **Luna: And by removing three spell counters, you can draw a card**

 **Me: It's great in a Exodia deck, or a deck that uses lots of spells, because you can draw a lot of cards with its effect**

 **Leo: (Holding Power Tool Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Luna: (Holding Ancient Fairy Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Me: (Holding Colossal Fighter in a cool pose)**

 **Leo: So?**

 **Luna: What do you think?**

 **Me: Think you can pull one of these?**

 **(Me, Leo and Luna): You'll never know until you try!**


	10. Episode 10: New recruits! Part 2

**Yusei: Now let's get up to speed with Yu-gi-oh 5ds!**

 **Goodwin: The** **surefire sign that the great evil is reawakening is; all across the world, the sky turns black for one minute. That has not happened yet, but I suspect that it may soon, so you all should be on your guard**

 **Akiza:** **So what are we supposed to do when this great evil reawakes?**

 **Goodwin: Our** **primary goal will be to find the signers of the other dragons, Lazar and I have already devised a method to do just that**

 **Jack:** **'Looks like Goodwin's little _premonition_ came true after all'**

 **Goodwin:** **Yusei's already informed me of his whereabouts and his objectives, and he's requested that they remain private for now. Since there are at least 23 additional signers to look for, and we run the risk of signers that are uneducated on the matter that they're involved in being duped by the great evil with false promises and empty truths, you'll be splitting up into groups, while Lazar and I maintain contact and support with you from here**

 **Goodwin:** **Jack, you're with the twins, and Crow and Akiza will be working together in a group of two**

 **Jack:** **Where in Athens, exactly, are we supposed to search?!**

 **Crow:** **I'm Crow, and this is my friend Akiza**

 **Duane:** **Nice to meet you too, my name is Duane**

 **Crow:** **Alright, let's duel!**

 **Duane:** **I make the first move! I end my turn with one card facedown**

 **Crow:** **I synchro summon, Blackwing Armor Master!**

 **Crow:** **Now go Armed Wing, attack his Royal Magical Library!**

 **Duane: I activate my Defense Draw trap card**

 **Crow:** **Blackwing Armor Master! Attack his Royal Magical Library!**

 **Duane:** **I activate my Magic Cylinder trap! This card negates your attack and deals you damage equal to your monster's attack points**

 **Crow: Exodia?!**

 **Crow:** **Flying high into the sky, farther and farther north! I synchro summon, Blackwing- Nothung the Starlight!**

 **Crow:** **Now my two Blackwings will meld their forces, and fuse their wings, and soar higher than ever before! I synchro summon, Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower!**

 **Duane:** **Now I tune my level 1 Flamvell Guard with my level 1 Right Arm of the Forbidden One, my level 1 Kuriboh, and my level 4 Royal Magical Library, to synchro summon my ultimate monster!**

 **Duane:** **Spirits of the weak, gather and become strong! I synchro summon, bare your horns, Burial Wildebeest!**

 **Crow:** **I knew we were on the savannah, but I didn't expect to see a Wildebeest _that_ big!**

 **Duane:** **Now I attack you directly with my Burial Wildebeest!**

 **Crow: I activate my Fake Feather trap card!**

 **Duane: I end my turn**

 **Crow: I draw!**

 **Crow:** **It's time for me to summon _my_ ultimate monster! Now by the power of a Synchro Summoning, these two Blackwings will beat as one! Soar to power, Black-Winged Dragon!"**

 **Crow:** **Black-Winged Dragon, attack his Burial Wildebeest! (Duane Lp 200-0)**

 **Duane: Good game amigo**

 **Akiza:** **So... about that mark on your arm...**

* * *

"Let's get this straight, _I'll_ be the only one competing." Jack told the twins as he signed up for the tournament.

"What?! Why?" Leo asked.

"Because, it'll be trouble if one of you runs into a tough opponent that's not a signer, and your mark starts glowing. Think of it this way; now you two can watch me duel and pick up some tips."

"Yeah! We'll watch carefully and be sure to pick up some moves, right Luna?" Leo asked his sister.

"Yeah." Luna replied, nodding.

"Good. Now that you two understand, it appears that the tournament's starting in half an hour, so let's get you two lunch, so you're not bothering me about being hungry throughout the entire tournament."

"Alright! Let's go to an 'all you can eat' buffet!" Leo volunteered his opinion.

Jack smirked. "Sure, why not? _Goodwin's_ paying after all."

* * *

"So you're telling me, that there's this evil force trying to destroy the world, and the only way to stop it, is to gather everyone in the world with one of these marks on their arm?" Duane recapped.

"Well, yeah." Akiza responded. "I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"Understood amigo."

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't see a reason for you to lie about this, and you do have marks on your arms like mine. I'd be happy to go with you. There is one problem, though."

"Your parents?" Crow asked.

"Nah. I owe money to some guys, and now I work for them until I can pay it off." Duane explained.

"Hey, Emilia!" Akiza called to a tree. A woman with a orange/blond braided ponytail, wearing a bodyguard suit and sunglasses came out from behind the tree. "We have money on us, right Emilia?" Akiza asked.

"Yes ma'am." Emilia responded.

"Good. Okay Duane, just lead the way and we can pay off your guys for you."

"Thanks a lot." Duane replied. "Follow me amigos." Duane told, walking off, followed by Crow, Akiza and Emilia.

* * *

"This tournament is boring." Jack complained to the twins, drinking his tea. "I've made it to the semi-finals without a challenge. I hope the next round offers a bit of entertainment."

"Yeah, me too." Leo agreed. "Luna, you've been taking notes right?"

"Yes. _I've_ been taking notes, while _you've_ been going off dueling, eating, and sightseeing." Luna responded.

"What did I tell you about sightseeing?" Jack asked Leo.

"That we're not here to do it." Leo said, head down.

"Good. Pay close attention during my next duel, maybe you'll actually learn something." Right when Jack finished speaking, the Master of Ceremonies' voice could be heard throughout the outdoor park in which the tournament was being held.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next duel is between Jack Atlas and Matt Ishtar! These two talented duelists have made their way to the semi-finals, but only one can advance! Would our two duelists please make their way to the center stage?"

Jack walked onstage and looked across to see his opponent. His opponent looked slightly younger than him, and a few inches shorter. He had light skin, spiky orange/blond hair, and blue eyes. Matt walked over to Jack and offered a handshake, which Jack took.

"My name's Matt, I hope for a good duel."

"Jack Atlas, I hope the same."

"Matt will make the first move." The MC declared.

"Let's duel!" Both duelists shouted.

"I draw! I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!"

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight_

 _Level 4, beast-warrior type, earth attribute_

 _1900atk/1000def_

"When Boggart Knight is normal summoned, I can special summon an X-Saber monster from my hand. I summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

 _XX-Saber Fulhelmknight_

 _Level 3, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _1300atk/1000def_

"When I control two or more X-Saber monsters, I can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand!"

"But Matt doesn't control any X-Saber monsters!" Leo pointed out.

"Since XX-Saber monsters have the sequence 'X-Saber' in their name, they can be treated as X-Saber monsters." Luna explained.

 _XX-Saber Faultroll_

 _Level 6, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _2400atk/1800def_

"Now I activate my Double Summon spell card to summon X-Saber Palomuro in attack mode!"

 _X-Saber Palomuro_

 _Level 1, reptile type, earth attribute_

 _200atk/300def_

"I tune my level 3 Fulhelmknight with my level 4 Boggart Knight!"

"Now two sabers will cross and form a new X! I synchro summon, X-Saber Urbellum!"

 _X-Saber Urbellum_

 _Level 7, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _2200atk/1300def_

"Next, I'll activate the special ability of my Faultroll! Allowing me to bring back a level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my graveyard. I summon back XX-Saber Boggart Knight! Now I'll tune my level 1 Palomuro with my level 4 Boggart Knight!"

"Now two sabers will cross and form a new X! I synchro summon, X-Saber Wayne!"

 _X-Saber Wayne_

 _Level 5, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _2100atk/400def_

"When I synchro summon X-Saber Wayne, I can special summon a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my hand. I summon Tune Warrior!"

 _Tune Warrior_

 _Level 3, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _1600atk/200def_

Jack yawned. "Is your turn done yet?"

"Nope, but almost. Now I tune my level 3 Tune Warrior with my Level 6 Faultroll!"

"Now two sabers will be infused with new power and strike you down with the strength of the very Earth itself! I synchro summon, XX-Saber Gottoms!"

 _XX-Saber Gottoms_

 _Level 9, beast-warrior type, earth attribute_

 _3100atk/2600def_

"Whoa! 3 synchros summons in one turn!" Leo exclaimed in amazement. Jack scoffed at this, it was quality over quantity.

"I end my turn. It's your move Jack." Matt declared.

"It's about time! I draw!"

 _Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:6 Matt: Lp(4000)CIH:0_

"Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon Vice Dragon from my hand, but its attack and defense points are halved."

 _Vice Dragon_

 _Level 5, dragon type, dark attribute_

 _1000atk/1200def_

"Next, I'll summon my Dark Resonator in attack mode!"

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Level 3, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/300def_

"Now I tune my level 3 Dark Resonator with my level 5 Vice Dragon!"

"Witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel, as might becomes even mightier, as I synchro summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Level 8, dragon type, dark attribute_

 _3000atk/2000def_

Red Dragon Archfiend gave a roar as it stared at Matt. "Seems like you've already locked onto our next target my friend. Go Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack his X-Saber Wayne! With Molting Crimson Flare!"

"Ugh!" Matt grunted as he received the damage from the attack. _Matt Lp(4000-3100)_

"I end my turn with three cards facedown."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:1 Matt: Lp(3100)CIH:1_

"I activate my Monster Reborn spell card to bring back my X-Saber Wayne in attack mode. Go XX-Saber Gottoms! Attack his Red Dragon Archfiend with Buster Blade!"

"I activate my Shadow Spell trap card! This trap not only prevents your monster from attacking or changing its battle position, it also lowers its attack points by 700." _XX-Saber Gottoms atk(3100-2400)_

"I end my turn by switching my X-Saber Urbellum into defense mode."

"I draw!"

 _Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:2 Matt: Lp(3100)CIH:0_

"Now I activate my Burning Strike continuous trap, which, by equipping it onto my Red Dragon Archfiend, gives it the ability to inflict piercing battle damage. Now go Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack his X-Saber Urbellum with Molting Crimson Flare!" _Matt Lp(3100-1400)_ Matt gave a sigh of relief as his life points finished dropping.

"Don't think it's over yet! I activate my trap card, Lineage of Destruction!"

"What's that do?" Matt asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Since your defense position monster was destroyed, this trap allows my Red Dragon Archfiend additional attacks equal to the number of monsters destroyed. Since one of your defense mode monsters were destroyed, my Red Dragon Archfiend gains one additional attack. Now go Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack his X-Saber Wayne! With Molting Crimson Flare!" _Matt Lp(1400-500)_ "I end my turn with one card facedown!"

Matt's right arm started glowing, but Matt didn't pay any attention to it. The mark on it was a green, short, stubby tail that came to a point at the end, and had a circle on the end of it. "I draw!"

 _Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:1 Matt: Lp(500)CIH:1_

'No way. Is he really a signer?' Jack thought to himself as he watched the mark on Matt's arm glow.

"I activate my spell card, Advance Draw! By tributing my level nine XX-Saber Gottoms, I can draw two cards!" XX-Saber Gottoms disappeared as Matt drew his cards. "Since I control no monsters, and have more than 2 X-Saber monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon XX-Saber Gardestrike!"

 _XX-Saber Gardestrike_

 _Level 5, beast-warrior type, earth attribute_

 _2100atk/1400def_

"And now I summon Elemental Synchron- Land Synchron!"

 _Elemental Synchron- Land Synchron_

 _Level 3, fairy type, earth attribute_

 _800atk/1600def_

Land Synchron was a small, brown fairy, surrounded by floating rocks.

"Now I tune my level 3 Land Synchron with my Level 5 XX-Saber Gardestrike!"

"Now, let a true warrior be infused with the power of the Earth! Charge into battle, Terra Warrior!"

 _Terra Warrior_

 _Level 8, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _3000atk/2000def_

Terra Warrior was a large man, covered in orange armor, with a brown helmet covering all of his face but his chin, and he also had brown boots. "And now Land Synchron's special ability activates!" Matt declared. "Now, for every earth attribute monster in my graveyard, Terra Warrior gains 300 attack points until the end of my turn. I have ten earth attribute monsters in my graveyard, so Terra Warrior gains 3000 atk points." _Terra Warrior atk(3000-6000)_

"6000 atk points?!" Leo shouted out.

"Now go Terra Warrior, attack his Red Dragon Archfiend! With Subterra Smasher!" _Jack Lp(4000-1000)_ "I end my turn." _Terra Warrior atk(6000-3000)_

"This is bad. Jack could lose." Leo said to Luna. Luna was looking at her glowing mark on her arm, however.

"My turn, I draw!" Jack shouted as his mark of the Crimson Dragon's wings glowed.

 _Jack: Lp(1000)CIH:2 Matt: Lp(500)CIH:0_

"I activate my Descending Lost Star trap card!" Jack declared. "This card revives my Red Dragon Archfiend in defense mode, but its defense points become zero, and its level is lowered by one."

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Level 7, dragon type, dark attribute_

 _3000atk/0def_

"Since I control Red Dragon Archfiend, I'll special summon Red Nova from my hand!"

 _Red Nova_

 _Level 1, fairy type, fire attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"Next, I'll summon Force Resonator!"

 _Force Resonator_

 _Level 2, fiend type, water attribute_

 _500atk/500def_

"Now I double tune my Red Dragon Archfiend with my Red Nova and my Force Resonator!"

"Double tune?" Matt asked.

"Wait a second!" Leo spoke to Luna. "He can't be summoning Red Nova Dragon, because its level is twelve, right?" Luna nodded her head.

"Watch, as the king's dueling evolves once again! Together, these Monsters will call forth an absolute power destined to rule this Duel! Now I Synchro Summon! Bow down and tremble in terror before Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Level 10, dragon type, dark attribute_

 _3500atk/3000def_

"Awesome!" Leo shouted, staring at the new monster in amazement.

"This isn't good." Matt said.

"Correct you are. I activate Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's special ability! Destroying all other cards on the field!"

"No way!" Matt said as his monster was destroyed.

"Now go Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack his life points directly, and end this duel!"

"Oof!" _Matt Lp(500-0)_

Jack walked over to his opponent and stuck his hand out. "Good duel."

"You too." Matt replied, taking Jack's hand and shaking it.

"Tell me," Jack started, "do you have free time after the tournament? We need to talk about that mark on your arm."

Matt's eyes widened. "What? Are you planning on taking me to some experimental facility or something?"

"No, I'm simply going to tell you about your mark." Jack replied calmly.

"If that's the case, fine. We can meet up after the tournament." Matt said before walking off.

* * *

"Fantástico!" Duane exclaimed in delight as he ate a strawberry parfait on the plane. Paying off the people he owed money to was easy to do, and Crow, Akiza and Duane were currently relaxing on the plane after grabbing the little possessions Duane brought with him.

"Crow, can you call Goodwin and ask him what our next stop is?" Akiza asked.

"Sure." Crow replied before dialing Goodwin's number.

"What is it?" Goodwin's voice came through the phone.

"We've located and recruited the first signer, where should we go next?"

"We've located signer duel energy coming from Greenland, so that's where your next stop will be."

"Greenland?! Isn't that place freezing cold?"

"You could say that. That's why you're heading back to New Domino City for refueling, preparation, and so I can meet the signer you've found."

"Alright then, see you there." Crow said, hanging up.

"So where are we going?" Duane asked.

"First New Domino City, then Greenland." Crow told him.

"Greenland?!" Akiza repeated in horror. "That place is freezing!"

* * *

 **Leo: Alright!**

 **Luna: It's time for...**

 **Me: Leo, Luna and my...**

 **(Me, Leo and Luna): Card of the Day!**

 **Leo: Today's card is XX-Saber Faultroll!**

 **Luna: This card was a pinnacle piece in Matt's turn one combos today**

 **Me: That's right! XX-Saber Faultroll is a level six monster with 2400 attack points and 1800 defense points**

 **Leo: It's special ability also allows you to special summon it, as long as you control at least two X-Saber monsters**

 **Luna: And, once per turn, you can special summon a level four or lower X-Saber monster from your graveyard with its effect**

 **Me: This card is a key piece in pulling off a lot of synchro summons, and it has high attack points!**

 **Leo: (Holding Power Tool Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Luna: (Holding Ancient Fairy Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Me: (Holding Colossal Fighter in a cool pose)**

 **Leo: So?**

 **Luna: What do you think?**

 **Me: Think you can pull one of these?**

 **(Me, Leo and Luna): You'll never know until you try!**


	11. Episode 11: New recruits! Part 3

"So, get to it. What do you know about this freaky mark?" Matt inquired. He, Jack and the twins were currently in the park, nearly empty after Jack won the tournament.

"Simply put, there's an evil force trying to destroy the world and there are five dragons trying to stop it. They're the good guys. They each give humans these marks we have on our arm, and that makes us signers. Me and these two kids here are trying to gather all the signers in order to stop this evil force." Jack explained.

"And why should I believe you? For all I know, you're trying to take me away for experimentation."

"Why would we do that? We have marks too." Luna pointed out.

"I may have a mark on my arm, but you're trying to tell me fairy tales about evil and dragons and you expect me to believe you?"

"It's the truth!" Jack declared, swiping his arm in front of him.

"Hmm..." Matt looked at Leo. "Hey kid, it doesn't seem that you have a mark on your arm. Are these two telling the truth?"

"Yeah, of course they are!" Leo responded.

Matt continued staring into Leo's eyes, and his own eyes widened as he noticed something. "All right then, fine. There's still one problem."

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"I have school. I attend a private school in Athens, and I can't exactly skip a bunch of classes." At that moment, one of Jack's bodyguards, with red short hair and sunglasses walked out of the bushes.

"What is it Jared?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Ishtar." Jared addressed Matt. "Our boss, Mr. Rex Goodwin, has made arrangements for this situation. He will explain your absence to your school, and make sure you receive the proper study material."

Matt blinked. "Well... that worked out surprisingly easy."

Jack spoke next. "Jared, since Matt's joining our crew, you'll be _his_ bodyguard from now on, okay?" Jared nodded his head and left.

"Alright, I'll believe you for now, but one wrong move and I'm out of here." Matt said.

"Um, guys." Leo pulled on Jack's sleeve as he tried to get Jack, Luna and Matt's attention.

"It's not dinner time yet, Leo." Jack said dismissingly.

"But-"

"You can wait."

"Guys!" Leo shouted. "Look around." The rest of the group did as told and were shocked to see everyone else in the park was unconscious.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, puzzled. Just then, a person in a black robe walked up to the three.

"I've rendered the citizens in this park unconscious." The man in the robe spoke. "I can't have anyone witnessing our encounter."

"What do you want?" Matt asked.

"You, who bear the marks of the dragons. Come with me. The dragons do not wish to save our world, they only wish to defeat the great evil so they may take this world for themselves!"

"Liar! The Crimson Dragon has saved the world multiple times before!" Leo told the robed figure.

"But once the other dragons awaken, they will work together to rule over this world! So, once again I ask, will you come with us, signers?"

"No thanks." Matt replied. "While it's true that these three haven't given me any proof, you haven't either, and I trust the word of three over one who won't even show me his face."

"Very well. You leave me no choice but to duel you and take you by force." The robed man said, activating a duel disk.

"I'll-"

"I'll take you on!" Matt interrupted Jack.

"Let's duel!" Matt and the robed figure shouted at once.

"The one who strikes first, wins!" Matt's opponent said, drawing his card.

"I activate the spell Cost Down! By discarding a card from my hand, this card allows me to lower the level of monsters currently in my hand by two for the rest of the turn. Now I summon Volcanic Hammerer in attack mode!"

 _Volcanic Hammerer_

 _Level 5, pyro type, fire attribute_

 _2400atk/1500def_

"Next, I'll activate my Hammerer's special ability! Since I sent my Volcanic Counter to the graveyard, you take 200 points of damage!" _Matt Lp(4000-3800)_ "I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Matt declared, drawing his card.

 _?: Lp(4000)CIH:3 Matt: Lp(3800)CIH:6_

"I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight_

 _Level 4, beast-warrior type, earth attribute_

 _1900atk/1000def_

"When I summon Boggart Knight I can special summon a level four or lower X-Saber monster from my hand. Come out, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

 _XX-Saber Fulhelmknight_

 _Level 3, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _1300atk/1000def_

"Since I control two X-Saber monsters I can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll!"

 _XX-Saber Faultroll_

 _Level 6, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _2400atk/1800def_

"Now I tune my level 3 Fulhelmknight with my level 4 Boggart Knight!"

"Now two sabers will cross and form a new X! I synchro summon, X-Saber Souza!"

 _X-Saber Souza_

 _Level 7, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _2500atk/1600def_

"I activate XX-Saber Faultroll's special ability to special summon back my Fulhelmknight. Now I tune my level 3 Fulhelmknight with my level 6 Faultroll!"

"Now two sabers will be infused with new power and strike you down with the strength of the very Earth itself! I synchro summon, XX-Saber Gottoms!"

 _XX-Saber Gottoms_

 _Level 9, beast-warrior type, earth attribute_

 _3100atk/2600def_

"X-Saber Souza attacks your Volcanic Hammerer!" _? Lp(4000-3900)_

"From the graveyard, my Volcanic Counter's special ability activates!" The robed figure declared. "Volcanic Counter is banished from the graveyard, and you take the same damage I did." _Matt Lp(3800-3700)_

"I attack directly with XX-Saber Gottoms!" _? Lp(3900-800)_ "I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _?: Lp(800)CIH:4 Matt: Lp(3700)CIH:3_

"I activate my continuous spell, Blaze Accelerator! And by sending it to the graveyard, I can play my Tri-Blaze Accelerator! Now, by sending my Volcanic Scattershot from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy your XX-Saber Gottoms and deal you 500 points of damage!"

"Not my Gottoms!" Matt cried out as his monster was destroyed. _Matt Lp(3700-3200)_

"When my Volcanic Scattershot is sent to the graveyard for the effect of a Blaze Accelerator card, I can send two Volcanic Scattershots from my deck to the graveyard to destroy all your monsters and also, you take 500 points of damage for all three Scattershots!" _Matt Lp(3200-1700)_ "I summon Volcanic Rocket in attack mode!"

 _Volcanic Rocket_

 _Level 4, pyro type, fire attribute_

 _1900atk/1400def_

"When Volcanic Rocket is summoned, I can add a Blaze Accelerator card from my deck to my hand! I choose to add my Blaze Accelerator Reload trap card. Luckily for you, since I used Tri-Blaze Accelerator's effect this turn, I can't attack. I end my turn with one card facedown."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _?: Lp(800)CIH:0 Matt: LP(1700)CIH:4_

"Since I have two or more X-Sabers in my graveyard, and I control no monsters, I can special summon XX-Saber Gardestrike!"

 _XX-Saber Gardestrike_

 _Level 5, beast-warrior type, earth attribute_

 _2100atk/1400def_

"Next, I'll summon X-Saber Palomuro in attack mode!"

 _X-Saber Palomuro_

 _Level 1, reptile type, earth attribute_

 _200atk/300def_

"Now I tune my level 1 Palomuro with my level 5 Gardestrike!"

"Now two sabers will cross and form a new X! I synchro summon, XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

 _XX-Saber Hyunlei_

 _Level 6, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _2300atk/1300def_

"When Hyunlei is summoned, I can destroy up to three spell and traps on the field! I'll destroy your Tri-Blaze Accelerator and your facedown card! Now I activate my Double Summon spell card, using its effect to summon X-Saber Axel from my hand!"

 _X-Saber Axel_

 _Level 1, beast-warrior type, earth attribute_

 _400atk/100def_

"XX-Saber Hyunlei attacks your Volcanic Rocket!"

"Ugh!" _? Lp(800-400)_

"X-Saber Axel attacks your life points directly! Finish him off!" _? Lp(400-0)_

"Ugh! Fine then! If you choose to side with the dragons, then that's your decision. But that means you're now _our_ enemy!" With that, a smokescreen appeared around the robed figure, and when it cleared, he was nowhere to be found.

"Glad that's taken care of. You know what he was talking about, that whole 'the dragons being evil' shtick? Matt asked.

"Nope." Jack replied.

"Well... even if that guy was crazy, it still increases the odds of your story being true. So, what do we do next?" Matt asked.

"Well... besides picking up your stuff, I don't really know. I'll call Goodwin." Jack replied before dialing Goodwin's number.

"What is it Jack?" Goodwin's voice came through the phone.

"We've recruited our signer, and I was wondering where we're going next."

"Indonesia. I will fully brief you when you get there."

"Understood." Jack nodded his head before hanging up. "Well guys," He spoke to the group, drawing their attention. "We're going to Indonesia."

* * *

 **Leo: Alright!**

 **Luna: It's time for...**

 **Me: Leo, Luna and my...**

 **(Me, Leo and Luna): Card of the day!**

 **Leo: Today's card is XX-Saber Hyunlei!**

 **Luna: That's the card that Matt used to win the duel against that robed guy today**

 **Me: That's right! XX-Saber Hyunlei is a level 6 synchro monster with 2300 attack points and 1300 defense points**

 **Leo: Not only that, but when it's summoned, you can destroy up to three spell and traps your opponent controls!**

 **Luna: Hyunlei is lower leveled, so it's easier to summon, but it's also high powered in attack!**

 **Me: Use its special ability to clear your opponent's back row and carve the path to victory!**

 **Leo: (Holding Power Tool Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Luna: (Holding Ancient Fairy Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Me: (Holding Colossal Fighter in a cool pose)**

 **Leo: So?**

 **Luna: What do you think?**

 **Me: Think you can pull one of these?**

 **(Me, Leo and Luna): You'll never know until you try!**


	12. Episode 12: New recruits! Part 4

Crow, Akiza and Duane were currently riding on the plane on the way to Greenland. After flying back to New Domino City, Duane had met Goodwin, and the gang had refueled and prepared for the icy land that is Greenland. The bodyguards had been left behind, Goodwin deciding that the group of three could take care of themselves.

"I've never been to Greenland amigos. Have you?" Duane questioned.

"No, and quite frankly, I don't want to." Akiza replied. "Me and cold do _not_ get along."

"Hmm... that gives me an idea." Crow mumbled to himself. Crow got up and walked off to a different part of the plane.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! This poison ivy seriously smarts!" Leo complained as he pushed his way through shrubs of poison ivy.

"Remind me again why _we_ have to clear a path for you Jack?" Luna questioned as she held up the poison ivy while Jack walked through.

"Because the great Jack Atlas cannot be pestered by itches."

"Well, neither can the amazing Leo!" Leo replied, scratching at a itch.

"Ugh, why'd I get dragged into this?" Matt questioned, holding up the section of poison ivy for Jack as he walked through.

"Why couldn't Goodwin tell us we needed to look on the beaches of Indonesia or something? Anything would be better than all this poison ivy." Luna spoke.

"All of you stop complaining!" Jack's bodyguard, who was bald and hadn't spoke until now, shouted. "I'll take care of this." He then proceeded to pull hedge trimmers out of his pocket.

"We can't do that!" Matt objected. "We'll disturb the natural ecosystem around here."

"It's poison ivy, I'm sure no one'll miss it." Jack responded.

"Come on guys. It's just a little more, then we can all put on itch cream." Matt encouraged the group.

"Hey Mr. Nicholas!" Leo called back to his bodyguard in the back of the group. "Can you and Mr. Jayden please hold the poison ivy for us, you're wearing gloves."

"Wait a minute! You know my bodyguard's name? He actually talked to you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah! He's very talkative, at least with me anyways." Leo replied. Everyone else sweatdropped before proceeding to continue, with Jayden and Nicholas holding up the poison ivy for them.

* * *

"It's freezing!" Akiza stated, shivering as she clutched herself in her pink winter coat. She, Crow and Duane were all standing on a block of ice, surrounded by ice, ice... and more ice.

"Aw come on Akiza! You'd think you'd be used to the cold after me and Crow doused you with that bucket of ice water!" Duane joked cheerfully, wearing a brown parka. True to his words, Crow and Duane had indeed doused Akiza with a bucket of ice water on the plane as a prank.

"Dude, never remind Akiza of these things." Crow, wearing a orange jacket, told Duane. "She has a really bad temper, _and_ she's a psychic." Crow warned.

"A psychic? That's cool!" Duane exclaimed.

"It's not important right now. Right now, we need to focus on finding the next signer." Akiza told Duane and Crow.

* * *

Jack, Matt, Leo, Luna, Nicholas and Jayden made their way into a large-ish clearing, where there was no poison ivy.

"Finally! We're rid of that itchy poison ivy!" Leo shouted in relief.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's take a break." She said.

"I agree, this is way too much work." Matt spoke up.

"Come on slowpokes, we have to keep looking for the signer here." Jack told the group.

"Slowpokes?! You were the last one here!" Leo replied.

"Whatever. As I was saying; we're on an important mission, we don't have time to-" Jack was cut of by his phone ringing. "Yes, who is it?" Jack asked as he picked up his phone.

"It's Goodwin. We've just discovered that there is in fact _two_ signers, not one, in that area."

"Two?! You mean we have to look through the poison ivy even more?" Jack questioned.

"Stop complaining. I know it's a hard job, but the fate of the world is on your shoulders Jack." Goodwin replied.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. We'll call you back once we've found the two signers." Jack told Goodwin.

"Very well." Goodwin hung up.

"Who was it?" Leo asked as Jack put his phone in his pocket.

"Goodwin. Apparently there's two signers in this jungle." Jack replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"We're splitting up. Leo and Luna will go with Nicholas. Matt, you and I will go with Jayden." Jack told the group. Everyone nodded their heads. "Leo, Luna, if you find one of the signers, be sure to call us, okay?"

"Yes." Luna replied.

* * *

Leo and Luna were still searching through the clearing when they saw a boy and a girl, each looking around their size and age. Leo ran ahead to meet them. The other boy did the same.

The other boy had orange short straight hair, parted to the right, and blue eyes. He wore an black T-shirt with a sunrise on it, and he wore red shorts and red tennis shoes. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Leo. This is my twin sister Luna." Leo gestured to Luna who was walking up behind him.

"Oh, cool. Nice to meet you, my name's Sol, and this is my twin sister Sagi." Sol gestured to the girl from before who was clinging to his back. She had blue eyes and orange pigtails like Luna's. She wore a yellow sweater, and you could see a little bit of a light blue shirt. She also wore long brown shorts, and yellow tennis shoes. She was wearing a gold ring around her neck, and the ring had a pyramid with an eye in the middle and five knife-like spikes at the bottom of the ring. "She's a bit shy." Sol explained.

"Nice to meet you both." Leo offered a handshake to Sol, but before he took it, Sagi grabbed Leo's hand.

"Umm... what are you doing?" Leo asked as Sagi stared at his hand, then him and his sister, before returning behind Sol.

"Sorry about that. Sagi can be a bit overprotective." Sol apologized to Leo.

"That's okay, I can understand that." Leo replied.

"Although, when it comes to family, is there really such a thing as overprotective?" Sol posed a question.

Leo chuckled and scratched his head. "Who knows? So, what are you two doing here?"

"We're looking for our long lost parents." Sol replied.

"In truth, they're not _long_ lost." Sagi spoke meekly.

"I guess that's true. So what are you doing here?" Sol asked Leo.

"We're looking for people too. You didn't happen to see anyone dueling around here, did ya?" Leo asked.

"No, but me and my sister are duelists."

"Cool!"

"Does anything strange happen when either of you duel?" Luna asked.

"Hmm... when I duel... sometimes I can hear the monsters talking, and when my sister duels, a glowing mark shows up on her arm. It's cool but I don't know what to think of it." Sol replied.

"Really?! My sister has a glowing mark too! It's called-"

"Leo!" Luna interrupted.

"What?" Leo asked.

"We should check to see if they're really signers first." Luna told Leo.

"Oh yeah." Leo turned to Sol. "Hey, my sister would like to duel Sagi."

"About that. My sister tends to not duel. When she does duel, she always claims she doesn't remember anything."

"Really? Huh, that's strange." Leo replied.

"I've got it! Leo, if you and me duel, maybe we can pump up my sister enough to duel." Sol proposed.

"That's sounds like a great idea!" Leo answered, already pulling a duel disk out of his backpack.

"Alright, let's do it!" Sol pulled a duel disk out of his backpack as well.

"Let's duel!"

"My burning spirit can't stop! I draw!" Sol claimed the first turn. "I summon Flamvell Grunika!"

 _Flamvell Grunika_

 _Level 4, dragon type, fire attribute_

 _1700_ _atk/200def_

"I end my turn."

* * *

"Humph!" Crow grunted in effort as he jumped from one ice block to the next. "Phew! I made it guys! Akiza, you're next!" Crow called back from the ice block he and Duane were standing on.

"There is no way I'm jumping. Fortunately, I don't have to. I summon Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza placed Black Rose Dragon on her duel disk, causing it to appear and give Akiza a lift to the next ice block before disappearing.

"Come on, faster! Let's head to town. We're more likely to find people there." Duane told the group.

"Wait, over there!" Duane and Akiza looked to where Crow pointed and saw a man jumping quickly from ice block to ice block, wearing a duel disk.

"A duelist? Let's go see if they're a signer." Akiza spoke.

"But how are we going to catch up to him?" Duane asked.

"Yeah. And why is he going so fast in the first place?" Crow pondered.

"Don't worry about that. Rose Tentacles can lift us in front of him." Akiza said, pulling said monster from her deck.

Crow's face went pale. "A-and you're _sure_ it won't hurt us?" Crow asked.

"Yes Crow, it won't hurt us, now stop being such a baby!" Akiza snapped.

"Who are you calling a baby?! That's it, let's go!" Crow replied hotly.

"Fine! I summon Rose Tentacles!" Rose Tentacles appeared on the block of ice and lifted Crow, Akiza and Duane onto the ice block that the man was about to jump on before returning to its card.

"W-woah!" The man exclaimed, quickly turning to look for another block to jump on. The man had short spiky white hair, white stubble of a beard and red fretting eyes.

"Hey wait! We're not here to hurt you amigo, why are you running?" Duane asked.

"You guys aren't cops are you?" The man asked.

"No, why did you want to know?" Crow asked.

"Well you see... I'm kinda on the run from the police."

"What'd you do amigo?" Duane questioned.

The man scratched his chin. "I'd like to make up some impressive story, but simply put, I was framed."

"Framed?" Akiza repeated.

"Yeah. A very expensive diamond was stolen from a jewelry store in my hometown down in Canada. The diamond was found, but due to a botched police investigation, all the tracks led to me. My guess is whoever framed me for this, did it just to spite me."

"Why would they do that?" Crow asked.

"You see, recently, whenever I duel, a weird mark shows up on my right arm. Because of that, a lot of people think I'm a freak." The man explained. "By the way, name's Calvin."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Crow, and these two are Akiza and Duane." Crow introduced the group to Calvin. "By the way, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Calvin asked.

"You see, we're looking for people all across the world with marks on their arms that appear when they duel. The reason for that is we're trying to save the world. It's a long story, but simply put, if you agree to help us, I'm sure we could clear your name." Crow told him.

"I'm up for that, on one condition."

"Sure, what is it?" Duane asked.

"The police will be sending duel officers after me, so I need strong duelists with me. I'll duel one of you as a test." Calvin told them.

"Fine, I'll duel you!" Akiza accepted the challenge.

* * *

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:6 Sol: Lp(4000)CIH:5_

"I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Radion_

 _Level 4, thunder type, light attribute_

 _1000atk/900def_

"When Morphtronic Radion's in attack mode, all my Morphtronic monsters gain 800 attack points!" Leo declared. _Morphtronic Radion(1000-1800)_ "Go Morphtronic Radion, and attack his Grunika!" _Sol Lp(4000-3900)_

"I end my turn." Leo declared.

"My turn I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Sol: Lp(3900)CIH:6_

"I summon Neo Flamvell Sabre in attack mode!"

 _Neo Flamvell Sabre_

 _Level 4, pyro type, fire attribute_

 _1500atk/200def_

"While you have four or less cards in your graveyard, Neo Flamvell Sabre gains 600 attack points." _Neo Flamvell Sabre atk(1500-2100)_ "Now go Neo Flamvell Sabre! And attack his Radion!" Sol commanded. _Leo Lp (4000-3700)_ "I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(3700)CIH:6 Sol: Lp(3900)CIH:5_

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Level 3, machine type, light attribute_

 _800atk/1400def_

"And now I use Morphtronic Scopen's special ability to summon Morphtronic Videon from my hand!" Leo declared.

 _Morphtronic Videon_

 _Level 4, machine type, light attribute_

 _1000atk/1000def_

"Now I tune my level 3 Scopen with my level 4 Videon!"

"Assemble heroes, with new strength to protect those dear! The envoy of justice, I synchro summon, Kaboom! Power Tool Dragon!"

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Level 7, machine type, earth attribute_

 _2300atk/2500def_

"Now I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability to add one random equip spell from my deck to my hand!" Leo spun his arm while his deck shuffled. "I equip my Power Tool Dragon with Black Pendant! This equip spell gives my dragon 500 extra attack points!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(2300-2800)_ "Now go Power Tool Dragon! Attack his Sabre! With Crafty Break!" _Sol Lp(3900-3200)_

"Aah!" Sol exclaimed as he stood his ground.

"Yeah! Did you see that combo?!" Leo shouted enthusiastically. "I end my turn with one card facedown."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(3700)CIH:3 Sol: Lp(3200)CIH:6_

"Alright!" Sol exclaimed.

"'Alright' what?" Leo asked.

"I'll show you! I activate Monster Reborn, in order to bring back my Neo Flamvell Sabre!"

 _Neo Flamvell Sabre atk(1500-2100)_ "And since I control a Flamvell monster, _and_ you have only three cards in your graveyard, I can special summon Neo Flamvell Origin from my hand!"

 _Neo Flamvell Origin_

 _Level 2, pyro type, fire attribute_

 _500atk/200def_

"Next," Sol began, "I'll tune my level 2 Neo Flamvell Origin with my level 4 Neo Flamvell Sabre!"

"Burning flames! Grow and grow until you envelop everything with the heat of your spirit! I synchro summon, Flamvell Uruquizas!"

 _Flamvell Uruquizas_

 _Level 6, pyro type, fire attribute_

 _2100atk/200def_

"Next, I'll summon Flamvell Guard in attack mode!"

 _Flamvell Guard_

 _Level 1, dragon type, fire attribute_

 _100atk/2000def_

"Now I tune my level 1 Flamvell Guard with my level 6 Flamvell Uruquizas!" Sol lifted his hand to the air as the summoning began.

"True flames from the heart will burn for eternity! Rekindle the flame... and revive! I synchro summon, Ancient Flamvell Deity!"

 _Ancient Flamvell Deity_

 _Level 7, pyro type, fire attribute_

 _2500atk/200def_

"When Ancient Flamvell Deity is synchro summoned, I can banish cards from your graveyard up to the number of cards in your hand! He also gains 200 attack points for each one!"

"Wait a minute!" Leo started counting on his hands. "Let's see... I have three cards in my hand and three cards in my graveyard... that means you'll banish all the cards in my graveyard and gain 600 attack points!"

"That's right, now go! Ancient Flamvell Deity! Rebirth Blaze!" A flame appeared in Leo's graveyard and enveloped his duel disk, banishing Morphtronic Scopen, Videon and Radion.

"Ow, ow, that's hot!" Leo complained as the flame died. _Ancient Flamvell Deity atk(2500-3100)_

"Now go Ancient Flamvell Deity! Attack Leo's Power Tool Dragon with Meteor Flame!"

"Power Tool Dragon!" _Leo Lp(3700-3400)_ "By destroying Black Pendant, Power Tool Dragon survives! And when Black Pendant is destroyed, you take 500 points of damage!" _Sol Lp(2900-2400)_

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(3400)CIH:4 Sol: Lp(2400)CIH:2_

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability! To add one random equip spell from my deck to my hand!" Leo spun his arm while his deck shuffled. "Now I equip my Power Tool Dragon with Power Tool C&D!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(2300-3300)_ "During my turn, this cards gives my Power Tool an extra 1000 attack points! Next, I'll activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown!" Sol's facedown was blown away. "Next, I'll equip my Power Tool Dragon with Mage Power, which gives my dragon 500 attack and defense points for every spell and trap I control, meaning Power Tool Dragon gains 1500 attack points!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(3300-4800)_

Sol sweatdropped. "This-this isn't good."

Leo gave a huge smile and pulled back his arm. "Go Power Tool Dragon, attack Sol's Deity with Crafty Break!" Leo commanded as he threw his fist forward. _Sol Lp(2400-700)_ "I end my turn." _Power Tool Dragon atk(4800-3800)_

Sol struggled to get up after being knocked down from the last attack. Meanwhile, Luna, watching the duel, thought to herself. 'I sure hope we can motivate Sagi into dueling to see if she really has a mark.'

"Hey do you need help?!" Leo called over to Sol.

"I-I'm good." Sol reassured him weakly. Sol continued trying to get up, but fell. Sol's stomach rumbled. 'I'm too hungry.' Sol thought to himself.

"You can do it!" Sagi shouted loudly.

"Sagi!" Sol's head whipped around, as Sagi almost never spoke that loud. "Thanks a lot." Sol stood up and turned around. "Sorry Leo, but with my sister behind me, I definitely can't lose now! I draw!" As Sol drew the card, a green mark appeared on his right arm, causing Leo and Luna to gasp. The mark was a cross between a star and a heart.

 _Leo: Lp(3400)CIH:2 Sol: Lp(700)CIH:3_

Sol's eyes widened when he saw the card he drew. "I summon Flamvell Firedog!"

 _Flamvell Firedog_

 _Level 4, beast type, fire attribute_

 _1900atk/200def_

"I discard a card from my hand and pay 500 life points to special summon Elemental Synchron- Flame Synchron!" _Sol Lp(700-200)_

 _Elemental Synchron- Flame Synchron_

 _Level 3, fairy type, fire attribute_

 _1500atk/200def_

Flame Synchron was a small red fairy with flames floating around it.

"Now I tune my level 3 Flame Synchron with my level 4 Firedog!"

"My burning spirit will never waver! Behold as a new hope for the future arrives from hottest flame! I synchro summon, burn bright, Ignis Warrior!"

 _Ignis Warrior_

 _Level 7, warrior type, fire attribute_

 _2500atk/1200def_

Ignis Warrior was a man in red armor with a yellow mask that covered all of his face except his mouth and his orange eyes.

"Now Elemental Synchron- Flame Synchron's special ability activates!"

"And what does that do?" Leo questioned nervously.

"Now my Ignis Warrior gains 500 atk points for every card more I have in the graveyard then you!"

"Huh?"

"Simply put, since I have eleven cards in my graveyard, and you have one, my Ignis Warrior gains 5000 attack points!" Sol explained.

"What?!" Leo and Luna cried out at once.

 _Ignis Warrior atk(2500-7500)_ "Now go Ignis Warrior!" Sol commanded. "Attack Leo's Power Tool Dragon! With Ignition Inferno!"

"By destroying my Mage Power, Power Tool Dragon will survive! Aah!" _Leo Lp(3400-0)_

* * *

 **Leo: Alright!**

 **Luna: It's time for...**

 **Me: Leo, Luna and my...**

 **(Me, Leo and Luna): Card of the day!**

 **Leo: Today's card is Ancient Flamvell Deity!**

 **Luna: That's the card that Sol used to banish cards in Leo's graveyard**

 **Me: That's right! Ancient Flamvell Deity is a level 7 synchro monster with 2500 attack points and 200 defense points**

 **Leo: And when it's summoned, you can banish cards in your opponent's graveyard up to the number of cards in their hand!**

 **Luna: And for each card banished, Ancient Flamvell Deity gains 200 atk points!**

 **Me: Use this card to keep your opponent from accessing cards in their graveyard, and burn up their life points!**

 **Leo: (Holding Power Tool Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Luna: (Holding Ancient Fairy Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Me: (Holding Colossal Fighter in a cool pose)**

 **Leo: So?**

 **Luna: What do you think?**

 **Me: Think you can pull one of these?**

 **(Me, Leo and Luna): You'll never know until you try!**


	13. Episode 13: New recruits! Part 5

**Yusei: Now let's get up to speed with Yu-gi-oh 5ds!**

 **Matt:** **My name's Matt, I hope for a good duel**

 **Jack and Matt:** **Let's duel!**

 **Matt:** **Now two sabers will be infused with new power and strike you down with the strength of the very Earth itself! I synchro summon, XX-Saber Gottoms!**

 **Jack:** **Watch, as the king's dueling evolves once again! Together, these Monsters will call forth an absolute power destined to rule this Duel! Now I Synchro Summon! Bow down and tremble in terror before Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!**

 **Jack:** **Now go Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack his life points directly, and end this duel!**

 **Duane:** **So where are we going?**

 **Crow: Greenland**

 **Jack:** **We've recruited our signer, and I was wondering where we're going next**

 **Goodwin:** **Indonesia**

 **Leo:** **My name's Leo. This is my twin sister Luna**

 **Sol:** **Oh, cool. Nice to meet you, my name's Sol, and this is my twin sister Sagi**

 **Calvin:** **I'm kinda on the run from the police**

 **Calvin: I was framed**

 **Calvin:** **I need strong duelists with me. I'll duel one of you as a test**

 **Akiza:** **Fine, I'll duel you!**

 **Sol:** **Now go Ignis Warrior! Attack Leo's Power Tool Dragon! With Ignition Inferno!**

* * *

"Let's duel!" Akiza and Calvin shouted at once.

"I'm not one to believe in 'ladies first' so I'll draw!" Calvin declared. "I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice in defense mode."

 _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_

 _Level 3, machine type, wind attribute_

 _300atk/1500def_

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Akiza drew her card.

 _Calvin: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Akiza: Lp(4000)CIH:6_

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight!"

 _Twilight Rose Knight_

 _Level 3, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _1000atk/1000def_

"And when Twilight Rose Knight is summoned I can special summon a plant type monster from my hand, as long as it's level four or below. Come on out, Rose Fairy!"

 _Rose Fairy_

 _Level 3, plant type, wind attribute_

 _600atk/1200def_

"Now I tune my level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with my level 3 Rose Fairy!" Akiza shouted.

"Now my two monsters will grow together into a whole new monstrous beauty! I synchro summon, Splendid Rose!"

 _Splendid Rose_

 _Level 6, plant type, wind attribute_

 _2200atk/2000def_

"Not bad." Calvin remarked.

"Now go Splendid Rose! Attack Calvin's dice!" Akiza called.

"That all?" Calvin questioned.

"It is not." Akiza answered. "By removing a plant type monster in my graveyard from play, my Splendid Rose can halve its attack points and attack again! I choose to banish my Rose Fairy." _Splendid Rose atk(2200-1100)_ "Now Splendid Rose attacks you directly!" _Calvin Lp(4000-2900)_ "I end my turn." _Splendid Rose atk(1100-2200)_

"I draw!"

 _Calvin: Lp(2900)CIH:6 Akiza: Lp(4000)CIH:4_

"Since I control no monsters I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand."

 _Speedroid Terrortop_

 _Level 3, machine type, wind attribute_

 _12_ _00atk/600def_

"And since I summoned Terrortop, I get to add a Speedroid monster from my deck to my hand." Calvin told Akiza. "And I choose Taketomborg. And next, since I control a Speedroid monster I can special summon Speedroid Taketomborg from my hand."

 _Speedroid Taketomborg_

 _Level 3, machine type, wind attribute_

 _600atk/1200def_

"And then I'll summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Level 1, machine type, wind attribute_

 _100atk/100def_

"Now, my level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice will give Terrortop and Taketomborg a little tune-up!"

"Now my monsters will accelerate into a new age full of speed! Surpass speed! I synchro summon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Calvin shouted.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Level 7, dragon type, wind attribute_

 _2500atk/2000def_

'What a brilliant dragon.' Akiza thought to herself. 'It could've been one of the signer dragons.'

"Now my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon will attack your Splendid Rose!" Calvin declared. "Spin Storm Sky Strike!" _Akiza Lp(4000-3700)_ "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Akiza dusted herself off. "I draw!"

 _Calvin: Lp(2900)CIH:2 Akiza: Lp(3700)CIH:5_

"I summon Rose Archer in attack mode!"

 _Rose Archer_

 _Level 3, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _1000atk/100def_

"Next I'll activate Double Summon, which allows me to summon my Witch of the Black Rose from my hand!"

 _Witch of the Black Rose_

 _Level 4, spellcaster type, dark attribute_

 _1700atk/1200def_

"Now I tune my level 4 Witch of the Black rose with my level 3 Rose Archer!"

"Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!"

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Level 7, dragon type, fire attribute_

 _2400atk/1800def_

"Woah!" Calvin and Duane exclaimed at once. "That's one rose that definitely has thorns." Calvin commented.

"Correct you are, cause now my Black Rose Dragon's special ability activates, destroying every card on the field!" Akiza declared.

"Sorry, but that won't be happening! My Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ability activates! Once per turn, when a level five or higher monster activates its effect my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon negates and destroys it and gains that monster's attack points until the end of the turn." Calvin explained.

"What?!" Crow, Akiza and Duane all exclaimed at once.

"Go Reverse Revenge!"

"My dragon!" Akiza cried out. _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon atk(2500-4900)_ "Nice move, but I'm about to bring my dragon back with the spell card Monster Reborn!" Black Rose Dragon rose back onto the field. "And next I'll use my Black Rose Dragon's other ability! By banishing a plant type monster from my graveyard I can make your monster's attack points zero."

"Sorry, but you just activated my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's other special ability." Calvin declared. "Once per turn, when a level five or higher monster is targeted by a monster effect I can negate that effect and destroy the monster, _and_ my Clear Wing gains attack equal to that monster's attack." _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon atk(4900-7300)_

"Not again!" Akiza cried out as her monster was destroyed. "I end my turn with one card facedown." _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon atk(7300-2500)_

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Calvin: Lp(2900)CIH:3 Akiza: Lp(3700)CIH:0_

'This is bad.' Crow thought. 'Akiza only has one facedown, and no cards in her hand!'

"I activate Speed Recovery!" Calvin declared. "This allows me to special summon Speedroid Taketomborg from my graveyard. Then I'll activate my trap, Re-Dyce-cle! This allows me to special summon a tuner from my graveyard. Then, I roll a dice and the monster I summon's level become the same number I roll. I choose to bring back my Red-Eyed Dice! Now I roll the dice." The dice was rolled and landed on three. "Since I rolled a three my Red-Eyed Dice's level becomes three." _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice lv(1-3)_

"Now I tune my level 3 Red-Eyed Dice with my level 3 Taketomborg! I synchro summon my Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

 _Hi-Speedroid Kendama_

 _Level 6, machine type, wind attribute_

 _2200atk/1600def_

"Now my Clear Wing will attack directly!" Calvin declared. "Spin Storm Sky Strike!"

"Oh no! This could finish Akiza off!" Crow fretted.

"I activate my trap card, Blazing Mirror Force!" Akiza declared. "Now I destroy all your attack position monsters and take damage equal to half their combined original attack points, and then you take the same damage!"

"That's not good." Calvin remarked.

Akiza smirked. "Look on the bright side; at least you're not the only one taking damage!" Akiza shouted as all of Calvin's monsters were destroyed. _Akiza Lp(3700-1350) Calvin Lp(2900-550)_

Calvin started clapping. "Good, good, I think that's plenty." Calvin put his hand on his deck and turned off his duel disk. His right arm had a mark of a blue glowing claw on it. "I forfeit, you're strong enough." Calvin told Akiza. Calvin turned towards Crow and Duane, then back to Akiza. "Now then... what's this about saving the world?"

"It's a long story, so we'll tell you in the plane if it's okay." Akiza replied.

"Sure." Calvin answered.

"Great, it's cold out here!" Akiza exclaimed.

* * *

"No fair!" Leo complained, flopping on the ground after he and Sol shook hands. "You should've warned me that you had a mark too!"

"Sorry! It's just... this hasn't happened before." Sol explained.

"Really?" Leo questioned.

"When was the first time Sagi's mark appeared?" Luna asked.

"Around a couple weeks ago." Sol answered.

"Have you dueled since then?" Leo asked.

"Yeah."

"That's pretty weird." Leo said. "Oh well! Now we know that you two are signers!" Leo exclaimed.

"What's... a signer?" Sagi asked from behind Sol.

"You see..." Leo held his chin. "To put it simply, there's a big bad guy trying to destroy the world, and the only ones who can stop it are the signers. The signers are people with glowing marks on their arm."

"And how do we stop this bad guy?" Sagi inquired.

"Um... I'm not sure. I think we duel it!" Leo answered.

"I'm in!" Sol answered.

"What?" Sagi questioned.

Sol turned Sagi. "If the world's really in danger we can't just sit by and ignore it. Plus, it seems these guys are traveling, so if we go with them we may find our parents." Sol told her.

"Okay. If you say so." Sagi replied.

"That's great!" Leo cheered. "I'll call Jack and tell him we've found the two signers and ask him to meet up with us."

"Who's Jack?" Sol asked.

"Our friend and one of the other signers." Luna answered.

"Hey Jack it's me!" Leo called through the phone. "No I'm not wasting your time! We've found both of the signers!" Leo said excitingly. "Meet us at our coordinates or whatever and we'll head back to the plane." Leo hung up.

"So?" Sol questioned.

"He'll be here in a bit and then we'll head to the private jet." Leo answered.

* * *

"I'm a bit skeptical about this whole story... but if your guy's bailing me out, then I don't really care." Calvin told Crow, Akiza and Duane on the plane after hearing their explanation of what's happening.

"Great amigo. Welcome aboard." Duane told Calvin.

"Thanks. By the way, where are you all from?" Calvin asked.

"These two are from New Domino City in Japan, and they found me over in Africa." Duane told Calvin.

"I see. Then I guess you and me are the newbies." Calvin and Duane laughed.

"By the way," Duane spoke up as he finished laughing. "Where are we going next?"

"That's a good question. I'll call Goodwin." Crow answered. Crow dialed Goodwin's number.

"Hello?" Goodwin answered.

"It's Crow and we've found our signer. Where to next?"

"You've already found the signer? Good work. Please return to New Domino City. I will give you a full debriefing upon arrival." Goodwin hung up.

"So where are we going?" Akiza asked.

"Back to New Domino." Crow answered.

"Again?" Akiza started muttering, deep in thought. "First New Domino, then a scorching savanna, then New Domino again, then a frozen tundra. What's next?" Akiza gasped. "Please don't tell me we're going to a humid jungle! It'll ruin my hair!"

"HAHAHA!" Crow, Calvin and Duane all broke out laughing.

* * *

"So these are the signers eh?" Jack inspected Sol and Sagi. "Great, two _more_ kids."

"Hey!" Sol responded.

"Come on Jack, give them a chance." Matt spoke up.

"Whatever. I'll call Goodwin and see what we need to next." Jack dialed Goodwin's number. "Goodwin, it's me, Jack. We've found both of the signers."

"Already? Good work. Please return to New Domino City where'll you'll receive your next assignment." Goodwin told Jack.

"Alright." Jack hung up.

"So? Where are we going next?" Leo asked.

"We're heading back to New Domino City." Jack answered.

"I'm guessing there won't be any time for sightseeing, will there?" Sol asked.

"Sorry, but probably not." Luna answered.

"Let's get on the plane, we can talk more there." Matt said. Everyone else agreed and the crew went back to the plane.

* * *

 **Leo: Alright!**

 **Luna: It's time for...**

 **Me: Leo, Luna and my...**

 **(Me, Leo and Luna): Card of the day!**

 **Leo: Today's card is Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!**

 **Luna: That's the card Calvin used to destroy Black Rose Dragon**

 **Me: That's right! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is a level 7 synchro monster with 2500 attack points and 2000 defense points**

 **Leo: It also has insanely powerful abilities! Once per turn, when a level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, Clear Wing destroys it and gains its attack points!**

 **Luna: The same effect also activates when a level 5 or higher monster is targeted by a monster effect**

 **Me: Use this card to protect your higher level monsters and destroy you opponent's!**

 **Leo: (Holding Power Tool Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Luna: (Holding Ancient Fairy Dragon in a cool pose)**

 **Me: (Holding Colossal Fighter in a cool pose)**

 **Leo: So?**

 **Luna: What do you think?**

 **Me: Think you can pull one of these?**

 **(Me, Leo and Luna): You'll never know until you try!**


	14. Episode 14: The Yusei Chronicles! Part 1

Yusei was riding out of New Domino City. Jack had already left town yesterday for training, and now, after making all his preparations it was time for Yusei to leave.

'Goodbye friends. I'll be back soon.'

Yusei rode out of New Domino City and approached the Satellite. Yusei noticed someone riding up behind him and turned to look. The person behind him rode a yellow duel runner with a black stripe and wore a blue helmet with a black visor and a black shirt and jeans.

"You're Yusei Fudo, correct?" The person behind Yusei spoke in a voice similar to the first shadow drone Yusei dueled back when the battle against the Dark Signers was just beginning.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Yusei asked.

"I just wanted to give you a little warning."

"A warning? A warning about _what_?" Yusei questioned.

"A warning that the Crimson Dragon and the other dragons don't intend to save the world, they intend to rule it."

"How do you know about the dragons?" Yusei asked.

"Because I'm a member of a group that intends to save the world from the dragons!"

"Oh really? And why should I believe that you're telling the truth?" Yusei questioned.

"I have no reason to deceive you. My name is Henry. Join us, and help to defeat the dragons." Henry offered.

"Sorry, but I'll need some proof, because you asking me to betray the dragons is the same as asking me to betray my friends." Yusei answered.

"Very well. You see... I don't have access to that information. But if you join us, you'll see the proof you seek!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to reject your offer."

"Urgh. Are you sure about that?!" Henry questioned.

"Yes I am." Yusei answered.

"Fine then. I'll just beat you and force you to join us. And if that doesn't work, we've got another plan to deal with you signers!"

"And what's that?!" Yusei questioned.

"Beat me, and maybe I'll tell you. I activate the Speed World 2 Field Spell!" Henry declared.

'Urgh. I wanted to start training but if he and his group really have a plan to "deal" with us signers, then I have no choice but to duel him and figure it out.' "Very well Henry! I'll accept your challenge!" Yusei replied, activating his own Speed World Field Spell.

 **Duel Mode engaged. Autopilot standing by.** The female duel runner voice spoke.

 **Currently waiting for official authorization. Authorization confirmed, now planning duel route.**

 **Attention! Attention! A turbo duel is about to commence, all non-dueling vehicles please exit the combat lanes. Attention! Attention...**

"I'll be making the first move!" Henry said, drawing a card. "I summon Arcana Force Four- The Emperor in attack mode!"

 _Arcana Force IV- The Emperor_

 _Level 4, fairy type, light attribute_

 _1400atk/1400def_

The card for Arcana Force IV appeared in the air and started spinning. "When one of my Arcana Force monsters is summoned, the card rotates and my monster gains a different effect based on what position the card stops in." Henry explained. The card stopped right side up. "Since the card stopped right side up, all my Arcana Force monsters gain 500 attack points while The Emperor is on the field." _The Emperor atk(1400-1900)_ "I end my turn."

 _Yusei: Lp(4000)CIH:5 SPC:1 Henry: Lp(4000)CIH:5 SPC:1_

"My turn, I draw! I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!"

 _Sonic Chick_

 _Level 1, winged beast type, earth attribute_

 _300atk/300def_

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

 _Yusei: Lp(4000)CIH:4 SPC:2 Henry: Lp(4000)CIH:5 SPC:2_

"My turn. I draw. I summon Arcana Force Six- The Lovers in attack mode!"

 _Arcana Force VI- The Lovers_

 _Level 4, fairy type, light attribute_

 _1600atk/1600def_

The Lovers' card appeared and started spinning. It finished right side up. "Since The Lovers landed right side up, it can be treated as two tributes for an Arcana Force monster. And don't forget, thanks to the special ability of my Emperor, The Lovers gain 500 extra attack points!" Henry reminded Yusei. _The Lovers atk(1600-2100)_

"And now The Emperor attacks your miserable little Sonic Chick!" Henry declared as his monster attacked Sonic Chick, causing an explosion. The dust cleared and Henry's face twisted into one of shock.

"Why wasn't your little bird destroyed?!" Henry questioned.

"You see, Sonic Chick can't be destroyed in battle by a monster with nineteen hundred or more attack points." Yusei explained.

"Urgh. Very well, your Sonic Chick survives another round. I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

 _Yusei: Lp(4000)CIH:4 SPC:3 Henry: LP(4000)CIH:3 SPC:3_

"My turn, I draw!" Yusei declared drawing his card. "I summon the tuner monster, Quickdraw Synchron, by discarding a card from my hand!"

 _Quickdraw Synchron_

 _Level 5, machine type, wind attribute_

 _700atk/1400def_

"Next I tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with my level 1 Sonic Chick!"

"I'm not letting you threaten my friends, that's why I'm winning this duel! I synchro summon, appear, Turbo Warrior!"

 _Turbo Warrior_

 _Level 6, warrior type, wind attribute_

 _2500atk/1500def_

"Next, my Turbo Warrior will attack Arcana Force Four!" Yusei declared.

"Ugh!" _Henry Lp(4000-3400)_

"And since your Emperor was destroyed, your Lovers will lose 500 attack points!" _The Lovers atk(2100-1600)_

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

 _Yusei: Lp(4000)CIH:2 SPC:4 Henry: Lp(3400)CIH:3 SPC:4_

"I draw! I summon Arcana Force Fourteen- Temperance by tributing The Lovers!"

 _Arcana Force XIV- Temperance_

 _Level 6, fairy type, light attribute_

 _2400atk/2400def_

Temperance's card started spinning and landed upside down. Henry groaned. "Since Temperance landed upside down, any battle damage you take is halved." Henry explained. "Next, I'll activate my two facedowns, Paths of Destiny!" Henry's two traps flipped up. "You see Yusei, now we each flip two coins, and for each heads, we gain 2000 life points, but for each tails, we take 2000 points of damage."

'That's a huge risk.' Yusei thought.

"Now it's time to flip the coins!" Four holographic coins appeared and flew into the air. They all landed.

"My two coins are one heads and one tails, so nothing happens, what about you?" Henry said.

"I got two tails." Yusei replied.

"So that means you take 4000 points of damage and lose!" Beams of light shot from the two trap cards.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap, Synchro Barrier! Now, by sacrificing my Turbo Warrior, I don't take any damage this turn."

"Urgh. I end my turn."

 _Yusei: Lp(4000)CIH:2 SPC:5 Henry: Lp(3400)CIH:3 SPC:5_

"My turn, I draw. I summon the tuner monster, Junk Synchron!"

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Level 3, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/500def_

"Now my Junk Synchron's special ability will revive my Speed Warrior from the graveyard in defense mode."

 _Speed Warrior_

 _Level 2, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _900atk/400def_

"Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior!"

"From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! To Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!"

 _Junk Warrior_

 _Level 5, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _2300atk/1300def_

"Next, I activate the Speed Spell- Silver Contrails!" Yusei declared. "Now, by removing one speed counter, I can power up my Junk Warrior by 1000 attack points." _Yusei SPC(5-4) Junk Warrior atk(2300-3300)_ "Junk Warrior, attack his Temperance with Scrap Fist!"

"Ahh!" Henry Lp(3400-2500)

"I end my turn." _Junk Warrior atk (3300-2300)_

 _Yusei: Lp(4000)CIH:1 SPC:5 Henry: Lp(2500)CIH:3 SPC:6_

"I draw. I activate the Speed Spell- Smashing Ground! Now, by using three of my speed counters I can destroy your Junk warrior!" _Henry SPC(6-3)_

"No, my Junk Warrior!" Yusei cried out as his monster was destroyed.

"Next, by discarding a card from my hand, I can summon The Tricky!" Henry declared.

 _The Tricky_

 _Level 5, spellcaster type, wind attribute_

 _2000atk/1200def_

"Now The Tricky will attack you directly!"

"Urgh." _Yusei Lp(4000-2000) Yusei SPC(5-3)_

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

 _Yusei: Lp(2000)CIH:1 SPC:4 Henry: Lp(2500)CIH:0 SPC:4_

"My turn, I draw! I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This card allows me to draw two cards, but then I have to discard a card." Yusei drew his cards and discarded Stardust Xiaolong. "Next, I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode."

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog_

 _Level 2, machine type, earth attribute_

 _800atk/800def_

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

 _Yusei: Lp(2000)CIH:0 SPC:5 Henry: Lp(2500)CIH:0 SPC:5_

"I draw! I summon Arcana Force One- The Magician!"

 _Arcana Force I- The Magician_

 _Level 4, fairy type,_ light _attribute_

 _1100atk/1100def_

The Magician's card started spinning and landed right side up. "Now, when a spell card is activated, my Arcana Force One will double its original attack until the end of the turn." Henry explained. "Now my Arcana Force One will attack your Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Quillbolt Hedgehog was destroyed. "Now The Tricky will attack your life points directly for the win!"

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This trap will allow me to survive your attack, and then place my trap back in facedown position."

"I end my turn."

 _Yusei: Lp(2000)CIH:0 SPC:6 Henry: Lp(2500)CIH:0 SPC:6_

"I draw! I summon the tuner monster Hyper Synchron!"

 _Hyper Synchron_

 _Level 4, machine type, light attribute_

 _1600atk/800def_

"And since I control a tuner, I can revive my Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard. Next, I'll activate my trap card, Graceful Revival! This trap allows me to revive my Speed Warrior from my graveyard. Now I tune my level 4 Hyper Synchron with my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and my level 2 Speed Warrior!"

"From two will come one, and from one will come great cosmic might! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Level 8, dragon type, wind attribute_

 _2500atk/2000def_

"Now, due to Hyper Synchron's special ability, my Stardust Dragon gains 800 attack points." _Stardust Dragon atk(2500-3300)_ "Next, since I synchro summoned Stardust Dragon, I can bring back my Stardust Xiaolong from my graveyard in attack mode!"

 _Stardust Xiaolong_

 _Level 1, dragon type, light attribute_

 _100atk/100def_

"Stardust Dragon, attack his Magician!"

"I activate my trap card, Shadow Spell! This trap prevents your Stardust Dragon from attacking and lowers its attack points by 700!" _Stardust Dragon atk(3300-2600)_

"Stardust Dragon!" Yusei exclaimed. "Urgh. I end my turn."

 _Yusei: Lp(2000)CIH:0 SPC:7 Henry: Lp(2500)CIH:0 SPC:7_

"I draw! I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted! This trap will allow me to revive my Arcana Force Fourteen- Temperance! Next, I'll tribute my Arcana Force One and my Arcana Force Fourteen to summon... Arcana Force Twenty-one- _The World!_ "

 _Arcana Force XXI- The World_

 _Level 8, fairy type, light attribute_

 _3100atk/3100def_

Arcana Force XXI started spinning and landed heads up.

"How do you like that Yusei?! One way or another, I'm winning this duel and you're coming with us! Now The World attacks your Stardust Xiaolong! End this duel!"

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This allows me to negate your attack and then return my trap to facedown position."

"Urgh. I end my turn."

 _Yusei: Lp(2000)CIH:0 SPC:8 Henry: Lp(2500)CIH:0 SPC:8_

"My turn, I draw!" Yusei looked at the card he drew. 'Yes.' "I summon the tuner monster, Turbo Synchron!"

 _Turbo Synchron_

 _Level 1, machine type, wind attribute_

 _100atk/500def_

"Now I tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron with my level 1 Stardust Xiaolong!"

"Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! I summon out, the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

 _Formula Synchron_

 _Level 2, machine type, light attribute_

 _200atk/1500def_

"Now thanks to Formula Synchron's effect, I can draw a card!" Yusei drew his card. "I tune my level 2 Formula Synchron with my level 8 Stardust Dragon!"

"Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the winds of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Go, Accel Synchro! Appear, Shooting Star Dragon!"

 _Shooting Star Dragon_

 _Level 10, dragon type, wind attribute_

 _3300atk/2500def_

"This isn't good!" Henry exclaimed. " _But,_ I only have two monsters so your Shooting Star Dragon can't win with its special ability."

"That's true, however... I activate the Speed Spell- Final Attack! This card doubles my Shooting Star Dragon's attack points!" _Shooting Star Dragon atk(3300-6600)_ "Now Shooting Star Dragon, finish this duel with Shooting Star Rush!"

"Nooooooo!" _Henry Lp(2500-0)_ Henry's duel runner spinned out with smoke coming out of it. A piece of paper flew out of Henry's pocket towards Yusei who was stopping his duel runner and grabbed the paper out of the air.

"So, are you going to tell me about this plan of yours?" Yusei asked, grabbing Henry by the collar.

Henry smirked. "I think not." Henry pushed a button on his duel disk and disappeared in an instant.

"Where'd he go?" Yusei questioned, looking back and forth. "Hmm..." Yusei looked at the paper in his hand. It was a business card. "'Iliaster, you too can save the world.' I guess they're not a secret branch of the organization. Iliaster, huh?" Yusei pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Goodwin, I've discovered a plot to take down the dragons and subsequently, the signers. I'm going to be going undercover in what appears to be a branch of Iliaster, but I don't know how long. Uh huh. Also, do me a favor and don't tell the others about this, I don't want to put them at risk or risk them blowing my cover. But make sure they don't worry either. Good, thank you. Goodbye." Yusei hung up.

Yusei stared at the business card. "Guess I'm going to Chicago."

* * *

 **Yusei(Standing in front of a chalkboard): Welcome to Yusei's Duel Monsters 101**

 **Leo(Sitting in a desk): Alright!**

 **Luna(Sitting in a desk): Why do I have to be here?**

 **Yusei: Today's lesson is about the Accel Synchro monster, Shooting Star Dragon**

 **Yusei: Shooting Star Dragon has 3300 attack points and 2500 defense points, not only that, but by revealing the top 5 cards of your deck, Shooting Star Dragon can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times up to the number of tuners revealed!**

 **Luna: Cool**

 **Leo: Awesome!**


	15. Episode 15: The Yusei Chronicles! Part 2

A man with brown eyes and blue slicked-back hair entered an apartment. His name was Yusei Fudo.

"Looks like this is the place. Hopefully this disguise works like I planned." Yusei spoke under his breath.

"Who are you?" A deep voice called from above him.

"Blister." Yusei replied.

"Full name." The voice demanded.

"Blister Thomas."

"State your business."

"I'm here about a flyer I found. Something about a Iliaster and saving the world. I want to save the world."

"Go away punk. We don't have time for halfhearted fools."

"What do you mean?" Yusei questioned.

"This isn't a recycling program. You want to save the world, you're going to have fight." The voice answered. A bald man in a black suit jumped down in front of Yusei.

"I'm ready for that."

"Oh really? Prove it." The man threw a duel disc to Yusei. Yusei caught it and put it on his arm, pulling out a deck from his pocket and inserting it. The man pulled out his own duel disk and activated it.

"Let's duel!" Yusei and the man shouted at once.

'I'll have to thank Blister again for letting me use his name and giving me a deck to use.' Yusei thought to himself.

* * *

 _Yesterday,_

"So you're asking me to help you disguise yourself?" Blister recapped after Yusei finished explaining what he needed from Blister.

"Yes. I would really appreciate your help."

"No problem. I'll give you the friend's fee for my services." Blister joked.

Yusei chuckled.

"All right Yusei, I'll have you sit in this chair." Blister pointed towards a barber chair in the room.

"Okay." Yusei sat in the chair.

 _45_ _minutes later,_

Yusei looked into the mirror. He was shocked to see that his hair was blue and had somehow been slicked down completely and that the contact lens Blister gave him made his eyes look brown. "Wow Blister. This is great. Next, I'll need a name. I can't use my real name, since these guys clearly know who I am." Yusei told Blister.

"All right then, I've got that covered. I know a few people in this branch of Iliaster. I'll call them saying that I finally decided to join them. You can use my name."

"What?! No, I can't do that! If I do, you'll be in danger."

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine." Blister put his hand of Yusei's shoulder. "However, you'll have to come up with a fake last name. I'm not letting you use mine, and according to the people I know, they ask for your first name and your last name."

"All right. Thanks for everything. There's one more thing."

"I know. Everyone knows what cards you use because of your competing in the Fortune Cup and the World Racing Grand Prix, so you'll need a new deck. Don't worry about that, I prepared a deck for you as soon as you called. And it's pretty good." Blister smirked.

Yusei smiled. "Thanks Blister."

* * *

 _Present_

"Ugh!" Yusei's opponent flew back into the wall after taking the final blow from Yusei.

"So, do you believe I'm ready to join Iliaster now?"

"The man grimaced as he got up. "Urgh."

"Come on now. Give him a chance." A suave voice called from above. Yusei and the man looked up. Standing on the platform above them holding onto a railing was a man in a white suit, and a rose in one of his chest pockets. He had purple hair that was short in the back but covered his eyes in the front.

"Hello there Blister. My name is Savec. I will be your opponent. And if you beat me, you can join Iliaster, how about that?" Savec questioned.

"Fine by me." Yusei answered.

"Good." Savec jumped off the railing and spun like a top before landing front of Yusei.

"Let's duel!" Yusei and Savec both shouted.

"I draw!" Yusei declared, taking the first turn. "I activate the spell, Polymerization!"

"Polymerization? That's an unusual one." Savec commented.

"This spell card lets me fuse two monsters in my hand together. So I choose to fuse my two Cyber Dragons to fusion summon... Cyber Twin Dragon!"

 _Cyber Twin Dragon_

 _Level 8, machine type, light attribute_

 _2800atk/2100def_

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

"My turn, I draw."

 _Savec: Lp(4000)CIH:6 Yusei: Lp(4000)CIH:2_

"I discard a card from my hand to summon The Tricky."

 _The Tricky_

 _Level 5, spellcaster type, wind attribute_

 _2000atk/1200def_

"Next, I'll activate the spell card One for One. By discarding a card from my hand, I can special summon Effect Veiler from my deck in defense mode." Savec explained.

 _Effect Veiler_

 _Level 1, spellcaster type, light attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"Next, I'll summon Sonic Duck in attack mode."

 _Sonic Duck_

 _Level 3, winged beast type, wind attribute_

 _1700atk/700def_

"Next, I'll lower my Tricky's level by two in order to special summon two Level Eaters from my graveyard in defense mode." _The Tricky lv(5-3)_

 _Level Eater_

 _Level 1, insect type, dark attribute_

 _600atk/0def_

"Now I tune my level 1 Effect Veiler with my level 3 The Tricky, my two level 1 Level Eaters and my level 3 Sonic Duck."

"Now the greatest haven of power will arise and tower over all. I synchro summon, Giganticastle!"

 _Giganticastle_

 _Level 9, rock type, earth attribute_

 _2900atk/2800def_

'This isn't good, that Giganticastle's got more attack points than my Cyber Twin Dragon.' Yusei thought to himself.

Savec snapped his fingers. "Now for Giganticastle's special effect."

"Huh?"

"You see Blister, for each non-tuner monster used to summon my Giganticastle, it gains 200 attack and defense points. Since I used four non-tuner monsters, my Castle gains 800 attack and defense points." _Giganticastle atk(2900-3700) Giganticastle def(2800-3600)._ "Now my Giganticastle attacks your Cyber Twin Dragon."

"I activate my facedown, De-Fusion! This card will split my Cyber Twin Dragon back into the two Cyber Dragons used to summon it." Yusei explained.

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Level 5, machine type, light attribute_

 _2100atk/1600def_

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

"I draw!"

 _Savec: Lp(4000)CIH:0 Yusei: Lp(4000)CIH:3_

"I activate the spell card Polymerization, once again! This allows me to fuse together my Des Kangaroo and my Big Koala. I fusion summon Master of Oz."

 _Master of Oz_

 _Level 9, beast type, earth attribute_

 _4200atk/3700def_

"Oh my, that monster's sure got a lot of attack points." Savec commented.

'He might be up to something.' Yusei pondered. 'I'll keep my Cyber Dragons in defense mode just in case.' "Now my Master of Oz attacks your Giganticastle!"

"Oh no, whatever will I do?! Oh wait, this." Savec pushed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap, Sakuretsu Armor! This card will destroy that nasty Master of Oz."

"Oh no!" Yusei cried out as his Master of Oz was destroyed. "I end my turn." Yusei said begrudgingly.

"I draw."

 _Savec: Lp(4000)CIH:1 Yusei: Lp(4000)CIH:0_

'At least I still have my Cyber Dragons to protect me.' Yusei thought to himself.

"Oh my, would you look at what I've drawn?" Savec questioned, flipping around the card in his hand.

"Raigeki?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"That's right. And I think I'll activate it right now, allowing me to destroy all of your monsters."

'Oh no!'

"And now that all of your monsters are gone, my Giganticastle attacks you directly."

"Urgh." _Yusei Lp(4000-300)_

"I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Savec: Lp(4000)CIH:0 Yusei: Lp(300)CIH:1_

"I activate the Pot of Greed spell card, allowing me to draw two cards. Next I'll activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 3 cards, but then I have to discard two." Yusei drew his cards and discarded two cards. "I activate Cybernetic Fusion Support. This spell card allows me to fusion using monsters in my graveyard this turn, as long as I pay half my life points, that is." _Yusei Lp(300-150)_

"Oh my, your life points are so low Blister, a single puff of wind could finish you off." Savec teased.

"Well there won't be any time for that, because I'm winning this duel this turn! I activate the spell card, Power Bond! Now I can fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my graveyard together! Now my three mechanical dragons of mayhem will merge and bring me victory! I summon... Cyber End Dragon!"

 _Cyber End Dragon_

 _Level 10, machine type, light attribute_

 _4000atk/2800def_

"Hmm... an impressive monster, but it doesn't have enough attack points to finish me off this turn Blister." Savec told Yusei.

"That's where you're wrong Savec. You see, thanks to my Power Bond's effect, my Cyber End Dragon's attack points double." _Cyber End Dragon atk(4000-8000)_ "Now Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Giganticastle and end this duel! With Super Strident Blaze!"

Savec smirked. "Hmph. Pretty impressive." _Savec Lp(4000-0)_ "Okay then." Savec said as he walked towards Yusei. "Very impressive Blister. You've proven yourself worthy of joining Iliaster. If you still want to that is. I must warn you that saving the world is a dangerous business."

"I'm sure it is, and I'm ready for it." Yusei replied.

"Alright then, here." Savec handed Yusei a card. "Meet me at this time and place, and we'll get you signed up."

Yusei looked at the card. "Okay. Thank you."

"No, thank _you._ It's not often someone of your caliber comes by, wanting to join our group."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Well, I'll see you then." Savec said, leaving the room with the bald man.

'Well,' Yusei thought to himself. 'That's one part down. Next I'll have to climb the ranks of this branch of Iliaster and figure out what their plans are.'

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yusei(Standing in front of a chalkboard): Welcome to Yusei's Duel Monsters 101**

 **Leo(Sitting in a desk): Alright!**

 **Luna(Sitting in a desk): Why do I have to be here?**

 **Yusei: Today's card is the spell card, Polymerization**

 **Yusei: Polymerization is a card that allows you to use fusion material monsters from your hand and field to summon a fusion monster that lists those specific materials from your extra deck**

 **Luna: _Borrrrring_**

 **Leo: Cool!**


	16. Episode 16: The Yusei Chronicles! Part 3

**Yusei: Now let's get up to speed with Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds!**

 **Henry: The dragons don't intend to save the world, they intend to rule it!**

 **Yusei:** **I wanted to start training but if he and his group really have a plan to "deal" with us signers, then I have no choice but to duel him and figure it out**

 **Yusei:** **Shooting Star Dragon, finish this duel with Shooting Star Rush!**

 **Yusei: Guess I'm going to Chicago**

 **Savec: I am Savec**

 **Yusei and Savec: Let's duel!**

 **Savec:** **Now the greatest haven of power will arise and tower over all. I synchro summon, Giganticastle!**

 **Yusei: Cyber End Dragon, end this duel with Super Strident Blaze!**

 **Savec: It isn't often someone of your caliber comes by looking to join us Blister**

 **Yusei: Now it's time for me to climb up the ranks**

* * *

"And this is your dormitory, you'll be given your first assignment tomorrow, so rest here until dinner." The butler told Yusei, excuse me, Blister, as he showed him around the large complex owned by the public branch of Iliaster.

"Thank you very much for showing me around."

"Of course, it is my duty after all. Now then, your roommates should be in there, if they're being good little boys and behaving like they should." Yusei chuckled at this. "At that, I'll be off." And with that the butler moved off towards the dining area, on the opposite wing of the floor.

Yusei took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." Yusei opened the door and was greeted by the equivalent of a college dormitory room, but fancier. There were 3 beds, with two of them occupied- indicated by the ruffles in the sheets. There were two closets, a desk and two night lamps. There were two people in the room. The one sitting at the desk had short grayish-purple hair and glasses. He was shorter than Yusei by a few inches and through his glasses, Yusei could see his eyes were closed. The other one sat on a bed. He had blond/yellow hair going down his neck. He was the same height as Yusei and had green eyes. They were both wearing black and red uniforms.

"Fresh meat." The one laying on the bed spoke, his voice was rude and slightly deep.

"Hu-

"Ignore him." The one sitting at the desk spoke calmly. "That's just Liquid's way of saying welcome." He explained.

"Funny way of welcoming." Yusei spoke, actually cracking a smirk. "Name's Blister." Yusei introduced himself, being careful not to slip up and give his real name.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Okita." Okita introduced himself with a smile, his eyes still not open.

"Nice to meet you too." Yusei replied. "Which bed is mine? I'd like to know where to put my stuff."

"It's the one closest to the door." Okita told Yusei, pointing towards the untouched bed. "You know Blister, back where I'm from, there's only one way to introduce yourself. And that's with a duel!"

"And much as I'd like to duel, they confiscated my deck as part of my introductory test."

"Oh really?" Okita responded. 'If that's the case, then they must see real potential in this Blister fellow.' "Well don't worry, we've got a spare deck, don't we Liquid?"

"Hmph." Was Liquid's reply. "Don't ask me. All I know is that he's not using my deck."

"What a shame. Oh well, I have a spare deck here." Okita reached into the drawer of the desk and pulled out a deck of cards. "You've got a duel disk don't you?" Okita questioned.

"Yeah, give me a second." Yusei put his stuff on the bed and grabbed his duel disk from the bag. "Now I'm ready." Yusei spoke, sliding the new deck into his duel disk.

"In that case...

"Let's duel!" Yusei and Okita shouted at once.

"Newbies first." Liquid declared, standing up.

"I draw! I summon Genex Turbine in attack mode."

 _Genex Turbine_

 _Level 4, machine type, earth attribute_

 _1400atk/1300def_

"Genex Turbine's ability gives it 400 extra attack points. _Genex Turbine atk(1400-1800)_ I end my turn with one card facedown."

"I draw."

 _Blister: Lp(4000)CIH:4 Okita: Lp(4000)CIH:6_

"First I'll play the spell card, Emergency Teleport! This'll allow me to special summon my Psychic Commander from my hand."

 _Psychic Commander_

 _Level 3, psychic type, earth attribute_

 _1400atk/800def_

"Next, I'll summon my Psychic Snail in attack mode."

 _Psychic Snail_

 _Level 4, psychic type, earth attribute_

 _1900atk/1200def_

"Next, I'll equip my Psychic Commander with Psychic Blade. This card gives my Psychic Commander attack points equal to how many life points I pay, so I choose to pay 1300 life points to give my Commander 1300 attack points." _Okita Lp(4000-2700) Psychic Commander atk(1400-2700)_ "Next, I pay 800 life points to activate Psychic Snail's special ability. Giving my Psychic Commander the ability to attack twice this turn." _Okita Lp(2700-1900)_

"This isn't good." Yusei muttered under his breath.

"Correct it isn't. Now my Psychic Commander attacks your Genex Turbine."

"Nope, I activate my trap card, Spellbinding Circle! This trap prevents your monster from attacking, and lowers its attack by 700 points."

"That's not good." Okita spoke as his Psychic Commander was trapped by the circle. _Psychic Commander atk(2700-2000)_ "My Snail can't attack the turn it uses its ability, so next I'll tune my level 3 Psychic Commander with my level 4 Psychic Snail."

"I synchro summon, my Psychic Lifetrancer!"

 _Psychic Lifetrancer_

 _Level 7, psychic type, earth attribute_

 _2400atk/2000def_

"Next I use my Psychic's ability. By banishing Commander, I gain 1200 life points." _Okita Lp(1900-3100)_ "I end my turn."

"I draw."

 _Blister: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Okita: Lp(3100)CIH:2_

"I summon the tuner monster Tune Warrior!"

 _Tune Warrior_

 _Level 3, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _1600atk/200def_

"Next, I tune my level 3 Tune Warrior with my level 4 Genex Turbine."

"I synchro summon X-Saber Urbellum!"

 _X-Saber Urbellum_

 _Level 7, warrior type, earth attribute_

 _2200atk/1300def_

"I'm interested to see what you do next Blister." Okita spoke up. "Your Urbellum doesn't have enough attack points to take out my Lifetrancer."

"Well trust me, you won't be disappointed. Next I'll activate the One for One spell card, allowing me to discard a monster from my hand to special summon Flamvell Guard from my deck."

 _Flamvell Guard_

 _Level 1, dragon type, fire attribute_

 _100atk/2000def_

"Now, I'll tune the level 1 Flamvell Guard with level 7 Urbellum."

"I synchro summon! Appear in a torrent of power, Colossal Fighter!"

 _Colossal Fighter_

 _Level 8, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _2800atk/1000def_

"Now Colossal Fighter's special ability gives it 100 attack points for each warrior type monster in my graveyard. Since I sent Comrade Swordsman of Landstar from my hand to the graveyard to use One for One's effect, Colossal Fighter gains 300 attack points." _Colossal Fighter atk(2800-3100)_ "Next I'll laydown a couple of facedown cards. Now Colossal Fighter attacks your Psychic Lifetrancer."

"Ugh." _Okita Lp(3100-2400)_

"I end my turn."

"I draw." Okita announced nonchalantly.

 _Blister: Lp(4000)CIH:0 Okita: Lp(2400_ ) _CIH:3_

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Psychic Commander."

"If you're bringing him back, you must be planning on a synchro summon."

"Correct Blister. Next, I'll discard a card from my hand to special summon the Tricky."

 _The Tricky_

 _Level 5, spellcaster type, wind attribute_

 _2000atk/1200def_

"Now... I'll tune my level 3 Psychic Commander with my level 5 The Tricky."

"Now the greatest psychic beast that controls even your thoughts will appear. I synchro summon, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

 _Thought Ruler Archfiend_

 _Level 8, psychic type, dark attribute_

 _2700atk/2300def_

"Your Thought Ruler Archfiend can't beat my Colossal Fighter, so why did you summon it?" Yusei asked.

"That's a good question. Why don't you try looking at your Colossal Fighter?"

"Huh?" Yusei looked at his monster. _Colossal Fighter atk(3100-2600)_ "What? Why did he lose 500 attack points?"

"You see, the monster I sent to the graveyard was Archfiend of Gilfer. And when he's sent to the grave, I can choose one monster you control, and that monster loses 500 attack points. Now then, my monster will attack your Colossal Fighter."

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack! This targets your monster and negates the attack."

"Sorry Blister, but when you activate a spell or trap that targets a Psychic type monster on my field, I can pay 1000 life points to negate it." _Okita Lp(2400-1400)_

"Not good." Yusei muttered under his breath.

"Correct again. As now my Thought Ruler Archfiend will finish its attack." _Blister Lp(4000-3900)_ "Thanks to my Archfiend's ability, I gain life points equal to your monster's original attack points." _Okita Lp(1400-4200)_

"That's a lot of life points back."

"Hmph." Liquid returned to lying down.

"Well, thanks to Colossal Fighter's ability, he returns to the field." _Colossal Fighter atk(2800-3100)_

"I end my turn."

"I draw."

 _Blister: Lp(3900)CIH:1 Okita: Lp(4200)CIH:0_

"From my hand, I activate the equip spell, Megamorph. This card will double my monster's original attack points."

"Double?" Okita responded in surprise.

"Double." _Colossal Fighter atk(3100-5900)_ "Next, I'll activate my facedown, Axe of despair, giving another 1000 attack points." _Colossal Fighter atk(5900-6900)_ "Now go Colossal Fighter, and attack his Thought Ruler Archfiend. End this duel!"

"Well this isn't any good at all for me." Okita spoke nervously as Colossal Fighter's attack finished off Thought Ruler Archfiend. _(6900-2700=4200) Okita Lp(4200-0)_

"That was a good duel." Yusei told Okita, shaking his hand.

"I agree." At that moment, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Okita told them. The butler from before entered.

"Blister, Okita, Liquid. It is time for dinner in the mess hall."

"Thanks for letting us know, we'll be there in a second." Yusei answered.

"Make haste." With that, the butler took his leave.

"Go ahead without us. We'll meet you there." Okita told Yusei.

"Okay." Yusei left for the mess hall while Okita and Liquid stayed behind.

"So tell me. Why'd you go easy on him?" Liquid asked.

"Well... it wouldn't be fair for me to go all out when he wasn't using his normal deck." Okita explained.

"You weren't using your usual deck either."

"But I'm used to this one. Besides, I wanted to test how good he is."

"Hmph. Normal deck or not, I know I'd beat him."

Okita smirked and pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Oh really? In that case, why don't we see? But in a better setting than this."

"Whatever."

* * *

Over the course of the next day Yusei learned the ins and outs of the organization and the building they were in. Starting the day after he would start working in community service and doing duel training. Every time Yusei tried to asked why he needed duel training to save the world, he got a very vague answer.

"Well, I guess this is what it means to climb the ranks." Yusei said to himself as he cleaned up trash in a park.

* * *

 **Yusei(Standing in front of a blackboard):** **Welcome to Yusei's Duel Monsters 101**

 **Leo(Sitting in a desk): Alright!**

 **Luna(Sitting in a desk): Why do I have to be here?**

 **Yusei: Today's card is Thought Ruler Archfiend**

 **Yusei: Thought Ruler Archfiend has 2700 attack points and 2000 defense points. Not only that, but when it destroys a monster, you gain life points equal to that monster's original attack points.**

 **Luna: Cool**

 **Leo: Awesome!**


	17. Episode 17: Familiar Faces, New Stories

Crow, Akiza, Duane and Calvin all entered Goodwin's boardroom that was to be used as their meeting spot for the day.

"I'm glad you all made it here safely. And I'm also glad you brought two signers with you too." Goodwin told the group as they entered the room.

"So why'd you call us back here Goodwin?" Crow asked.

"If it's okay with you, I'd rather wait until everyone is here to explain that. I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"Okay. Then we'll wait for the rest of the amigos." Duane spoke for the group.

"So there's more of us?" Calvin asked.

"Yep. And we're going to be looking for a lot more too." Akiza answered.

A few minutes passed before Jack, Matt and the rest of their group arrived. "So, what's up Goodwin?" Jack asked, as the rest of the group introduced themselves to the other group.

"Good, we're all gathered now. Except Yusei that is. You're probably wondering why I've called you all here."

"Yeah, so get to the point already!" Crow exclaimed.

"I'd get to the point faster if you didn't interrupt me. Now then, as I was saying, I've called you here because there are currently two signers in the area, one in New Domino City, and one in Satellite. To make sure our recruitment of these signers went as quickly as possible I decided to bring you all back."

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Leo asked.

"Yes, we do. Due to their close proximity, we have been able to determine the identities of these two signers. Lazar, if you would, display the first one please." As Lazar used the T.V. remote look-alike in his hand to display the picture on the large screen behind him, Goodwin said, "This is the signer in the Satellite."

The signers of the Crimson Dragon gasped. "Who's that?" Asked Duane.

"Kalin. A friend of Jack, Crow and Yusei's, and an ex-dark signer." Akiza told him.

"What's a dark signer?" Asked Matt.

"Allow me to explain." Goodwin intervened. "Just as you signers gain your powers from different dragons, the dark signers gain power from the King of the Netherworld, who is, to put it simply, an evil force that opposed the Crimson Dragon. However, for the most part, with the evil influence of the King of the Netherworld removed, the dark signers are harmless."

"He's scary." Sagi said, cowering behind Sol.

"Lazar, change the image." Goodwin told Lazar.

"Oh. He's not so scary." Sagi spoke, as the image of Kalin as a dark signer changed to one of Kalin when he was an enforcer.

"And now for the signer in New Domino City." Lazar pressed the button on his remote, changing the image again.

"What?!"

"No way!"

Jack and Crow exclaimed respectively.

"Rally?!" They both said at once.

"Who's that girl?" Akiza asked.

" _His_ name is Rally, and he's an old friend of Yusei's. There's no way that little runt could be a signer." Jack added underneath his breath.

"I thought he was our friend too." Crow chimed.

"How'd he get to New Domino City?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Goodwin answered. "Now. Since we've assessed who the signers are, now it is time to break you up into two teams."

"Wait. Before you do that, I have a question for you." Calvin spoke up.

"Do not worry, I have already been informed of your situation. Once the great evil is defeated, I'll pay off your bail or whatever with interest. And I'll make sure you get your schooling along the way Matt. And I'll spare no expense or resource to find your parents, Sol, Sagi. And is there anything you want Duane?"

"Nah, I'm cool. Gracias anyways."

"With that out of the way, let's address what the teams are. I have split you into two groups based on teamwork, skills, and other factors."

"Wait one second Goodwin!" Jack interrupted. "I'd like to be in the group that searches New Domino City."

"I figured you might ask that, so I've already split you into groups accordingly. First, the group that will search New Domino City: Jack, Akiza, Sol, Sagi and Duane. Understood?"

"Yes." They all said at once.

"Good. Now for the group that will search the Satellite: Crow, Leo, Luna, Matt and Calvin. Got that?"

"Understood." They all spoke at once, except Leo, who said "Aye aye Captain!"

"All right then. Now that we've decided on the teams, take a moment to rest and stock up on searching materials." Goodwin offered.

"Wait. Before I jump on board with this madness, there's something I have to say." Calvin spoke up.

"What is it?" Goodwin inquired.

"Why exactly are we bringing all these kids with us? We're supposed to fighting against this great evil, not babysitting."

"Hey!" Leo and Sol exclaimed at once.

"I understand your concern, but rest assured when I tell you that these 3 children are more than qualified to fight against the great evil, after all, they _have_ been chosen by the dragons." Goodwin answered, noticeably looking at Leo in the meanwhile, drawing his ire.

"So what if they've been chosen by this great dragon? They're still kids!" Calvin responded.

"If you insist on taking this stance then why don't you duel Luna? After experiencing her skills in a duel you'll see that these kids are more than prepared to assist in defeating the great evil." Goodwin suggested.

"Why me?" Luna asked.

"Why not?" Leo said, patting her on the back.

"All right." Luna accepted reluctantly.

"And you Calvin?" Asked Goodwin.

"Fine. But if I win, then you'll leave kids out of this." Calvin demanded.

" _If_ you win, then you may be able to convince me of your opinion on this matter. Now then, let's take this outside."

* * *

Luna and Calvin stood across from each other on the duel field outside Goodwin's mansion.

"Let's cut the pleasantries and get started." Calvin said.

"Fine by me." Luna replied.

"Let's duel!"

"I'll take the first move, I draw!" Calvin declared. "And with that draw, I've found a personal favorite of mine. So come on out, Speedroid Terrortop!"

 _Speedroid Terrortop_

 _Level 3, machine type, wind attribute_

 _1200atk/600def_

"Now I'll use my Terrortop's special ability to add another Speedroid to my hand. And I'll use its ability to summon it. Join us on the field of battle, Speedroid Taketomborg!"

 _Speedroid Taketomborg_

 _Level 3, machine type, wind attribute_

 _600atk/1200def_

"Next, I'll summon out my Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Level 1, machine type, wind attribute_

 _100atk/100def_

"Now I tune my level 1 Red-Eyed Dice with my level 3 Terrortop and Taketomborg!"

"Now my monsters will accelerate into a new age full of speed! Surpass speed! I synchro summon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Level 7, dragon type, wind attribute_

 _2500atk/2000def_

"Woah..." Luna, Leo, Sol, Sagi and Matt all said once, staring at the beautiful dragon.

'I've seen that dragon somewhere before.' Jack thought to himself.

"Watch out Luna! That monster will stop any abilities that target it, as well as any level 5 or higher monster's abilities." Akiza warned.

"What? That means this card'll be really hard to stop." Luna said to herself.

"I end my turn." Calvin declared.

"My turn, draw!"

 _Luna: Lp(4000)CIH:6 Calvin: Lp(4000)CIH:4_

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode."

 _Sunlight Unicorn_

 _Level 4, beast type, light attribute_

 _1800,1000def_

"And now I use my Sunlight Unicorn's special ability to check the top card of my deck, and if it's an equip spell, I can add it to my hand." Luna drew a card from her deck. "Since the card I drew was Horn of the Unicorn, I can add it to my hand."

'Hmm... if she equips that onto her Sunlight Unicorn, it'll have equal attack points to my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.'

"Next, I'll use my Pot of Greed spell card to draw two cards. Next, I'll use the Double Summon spell card to summon another Sunlight Unicorn to the field. And I'll use my second Unicorn's special ability." Luna checked the top card of her deck. "Since the card was Mage Power, I can add it to my hand. Next, I'll equip my first Sunlight Unicorn with Horn of the Unicorn, and my second one with Mage Power." _Sunlight Unicorn atk(1800-2500), (1800-2800), Sunlight Unicorn def(1000-1700), (1000-2000)_

"That's big damage there!" Crow pointed out.

"Not bad." Duane commented.

"Now my second Sunlight Unicorn will attack your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Luna declared.

"Oomph!" _Calvin Lp(4000-3700)_

"Now my first Sunlight Unicorn will attack you directly!"

"Not so fast! Since your monster is attacking me directly, I can summon Speedroid Menko from my hand, changing all your monsters to defense mode."

"Aw man!" Leo exclaimed from the sidelines.

 _Speedroid Menko_

 _Level 4, machine type, wind attribute_

 _100atk/2000def_

"I end my turn with one card facedown." _Sunlight Unicorn atk(2800-3300) def(2000-2500)_

"I draw."

 _Luna: Lp(4000)CIH:3 Calvin: Lp(3700)CIH:4_

"I activate my trap, Bad Reactions to Simochi! Now, any time you would gain life points, you take that amount of damage instead!"

"I summon Speedroid Horse Stilts!"

 _Speedroid Horse Stilts_

 _Level 4, machine type, wind attribute_

 _1100atk/1100def_

"I now use my Horse Stilts's special ability to special summon my Speedroid Maliciousmagnet from my hand."

 _Speedroid Maliciousmagnet_

 _Level 1, machine type, wind attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"And now I use Maliciousmagnet's special ability to give my Horse Stilts a tune-up!"

"Now my monsters will boost into a new age for speed! I synchro summon, Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!"

 _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara_

 _Level 5, machine type, wind attribute_

 _2000atk/1000def_

"And next, I'll activate the spell card, Synchro Blast Wave! Since I control a synchro monster, I can use this to destroy your Sunlight Unicorn equipped with Horn of the Unicorn."

"When Horn of the Unicorn is destroyed, it returns to the top of my deck." _Sunlight Unicorn atk(3300-2800) def(2500-2000)_

"Now my Hi-Speedroid Chanbara attacks your Sunlight Unicorn Chanbara gains 100 attack points whenever it attacks." _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara atk(2000-2100)_ Sunlight Unicorn was destroyed as Chanbara's blade pierced it. "Hi-Speedroid Chanbara has the ability to attack twice, so now I'll attack you directly!" _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara atk(2100-2200)_

"Aah!" Luna cried as the attack knocked her down. _Luna Lp(4000-1800)_

"Luna!" Leo called.

"See why you can't leave defeating a great evil up to kids?" Calvin asked Goodwin.

"Just wait a second. You might be singing a different tune once Luna's done with you." Jack told him.

"Huh? Whatever, I end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Luna: Lp(1800)CIH:4 Calvin: Lp(3700)CIH:1_

"I activate the spell, Magical Mallet! This card will let me redraw the rest of my hand. Now I place three cards facedown and end my turn."

"I draw."

 _Luna: Lp(1800)CIH:0 Calvin: Lp(3700)CIH:2_

"Now I'll-

"Not so fast!" Luna interrupted. I activate my three trap cards!"

"Three? All at once?" Calvin questioned.

"Yep. Paths of Destiny, Gift Card and Threatening Roar! Threatening Roar prevents you from attacking this turn. Gift Card gives you 3000 life points."

"Why would you do that?" 'Wait a second.' "Bad Reactions to Simochi!" Calvin shouted in realization.

"That's right. So now, instead of gaining 3000 life points, you take 3000 points of damage."

"Urgh!" _Calvin Lp(3700-700)_

"And now, Paths of Destiny will have each of us flip a coin. If the coin is heads, you gain 2000 life points, but if the coin is tails, you take 2000 points of damage." Luna explained.

"But because of your Bad Reactions to Simochi trap card, I'll take damage either way, so the only real question is what your coin flip is."

"Yep. So now I'll flip my coin!" A large holographic coin appeared on both Calvin and Luna's sides of the field and flew into the air.

"Go Luna!" Leo, Sol, Sagi, Akiza, Crow and Duane all cheered.

Both coins landed on the ground with a thud. Calvin's coin landed on tails. _Calvin Lp(700-0)_ Luna's coin was revealed to have landed on... heads.

"My coin's heads, so that means I gain 2000 life points." _Luna Lp(1800-3800)_

"The duel is over. The winner is little miss Luna." Lazar declared.

"I lost. No way." Calvin muttered as everyone else congratulated Luna on her victory. "What an amazing strategy."

"Hey, good duel!" Leo called over to Calvin.

"That was a good duel. I was really on my toes there." Luna walked over to Calvin and offered him a handshake.

Calvin took the handshake. "Yeah. That was a good duel. I'm sorry I underestimated you, guess I was wrong."

"It's fine." Luna told him.

"Just don't do it again!" Leo told him.

"I told him not to underestimate the signers." Goodwin cut in. "That in no way applies to you." Goodwin commented with a smirk.

"Ah come on!" Leo complained, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

 **Yusei(Standing in front of a blackboard):** **Welcome to Yusei's Duel Monsters 101**

 **Leo(Sitting in a desk): Alright!**

 **Luna(Sitting in a desk): Why do I have to be here?**

 **Yusei: Today's card is Hi-Speedroid Chanbara**

 **Yusei: Hi-Speedroid Chanbara is a level 5 synchro monster with 2000 attack points and 1000 defense points. Whenever Hi-Speedroid Chanbara battles, it gains 100 attack points, and Chanbara also has the ability to attack twice in one turn**

 **Luna: Cool**

 **Leo: Awesome!**


	18. Episode 18: Enforcers: Duel!

"I wonder where Kalin is." Crow said, scouring the street for his friend.

"Yeah. We've been looking for hours, and we still can't find him." Leo complained.

"I haven't found the guy either." Calvin told them.

"Me either." Matt spoke, wiping sweat off his brow. It was a scorching, sunny day in the Satellite.

"I'm hot, can we take a break soon?" Luna asked.

"Sorry Luna, but we have to find Kalin before the great evil does." Crow told her.

"How do we know the great evil even has a way of looking for the signers?" Luna questioned.

"We don't." Crow answered.

"But if Goodwin was making such a big deal about finding the signers being urgent, then there's probably a good reason to be concerned about it." Leo explained.

"Exactly." Matt added.

"So this is Satellite huh? I had heard that this place was worse than the streets I grew up in, but it looks pretty nice here." Calvin remarked.

"That's because Yusei, Jack and Crow built a bridge connecting New Domino City and the Satellite." Leo said.

"Woah! You built all by yourselves? Just the three of you?" Matt questioned.

"Well... the bridge already had a good bit of work done on it, we just had to finish it." Crow answered, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Even so, that's pretty impressive." Calvin commented.

"Guys! Did you forget that we're looking for someone?" Luna asked them all.

"No, no of course not!" Leo and Crow answered, quickly getting back to searching, prompting everyone else to return to searching as well.

* * *

"Have you found Rally?" Jack asked Akiza, who was with Sol and Sagi, through the phone.

"No, have you Duane?"

"No luck here amigos." Duane responded through the phone.

"He wasn't where his signer energy was last detected. So where could he have gone?" Jack questioned.

* * *

"Hey guys! I've found him!" Crow waved over his friends to his side. "See? There he is." Where Crow was pointing was Kalin, walking around town in blue jeans and a red shirt.

"Hey Kalin! Old bud, over here!" Crow waved to Kalin, who waved back and went over to where Crow was.

"Crow! Man, it feels like it's been ages since I've seen you. How have you been?" Kalin greeted.

"I'm good. How about you? How have you been since the whole 'dark signer' thing?"

Kalin chuckled. "Just fine. So... who are your friends?"

"Oh yeah. Kalin, let me introduce you to Leo, Luna, Matt and Calvin." Crow introduced the rest of the group.

"Nice to meet you in person Mr. Kalin!" Leo greeted Kalin, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. And the rest of you as well." Kalin replied. "Now then Crow. Since we've been reunited, let's greet each other like Enforcers!"

"Now that's an idea that I can agree with." Crow spoke as he and Kalin pulled out their duel disks.

"Let's duel!"

"I'll make the first move, draw!" Crow declared. "I summon Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame, in attack mode!"

 _Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame_

 _Level 4, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1800atk/1200def_

"And next, since I control a Blackwing, I can summon out Blackwing- Bora the Spear to join him in attack mode!"

 _Blackwing- Bora the Spear_

 _Level 4, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1700atk/800def_

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

"My turn Crow, I draw!"

 _Kalin: Lp(4000)CIH:6 Crow: Lp(4000)CIH:3_

"First, I'll activate the spell card, Gold Sarcophagus. Now I can select a card from my deck, and in two standby phases, I can add that card to my hand." Kalin explained.

"Whoa, he can get any card in his deck with that?" Matt questioned in disbelief.

"I choose to seal my Infernity Archer within the Sarcophagus. Next, I'll activate two more Gold Sarcophaguses. And with their effects, I'll seal a Infernity Dwarf and a Depth Amulet."

"No way. In two turns, Kalin's going to get three cards that _he_ chose." Leo cried in disbelief. "That's awesome!"

"Next, I'll activate Dark Hole! This powerful spell transforms the battlefield into a black hole, trapping any monsters on the field and destroying them."

"No, my monsters!" Crow exclaimed.

"Now I'll place one card facedown and summon Infernity Beast in attack mode! And trust me old buddy, his bite is worse than his bark."

 _Infernity Beast_

 _Level 3, beast type, dark attribute_

 _1600atk/1200def_

'Aw man. Now his hand's empty.' Crow thought to himself.

"What's he thinking?" Calvin pondered. "He's burnt his whole hand."

"Now Infernity Beast attacks your life points directly Crow. And since I have no cards in my hand, you can't activate any spell or traps!"

"Oh no!"

"Infernity Beast! Attack!"

"Ahh!" Crow yelped as he was knocked on his rump, his legs sticking up. _Crow Lp(4000-2400)_

"All right! I end my turn Crow."

"I draw!" Crow got back up and drew his card.

 _Kalin: Lp(4000)CIH:0 Crow: Lp(2400)CIH:4_

"Now I summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode!"

 _Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind_

 _Level 3, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/400def_

"Now I activate Gale the Whirlwind's special ability! Now I can slice your monster's attack points and defense in half!"

"Not so fast Crow! I activate my trap, Infernity Barrier! Now, since I control an attack position Infernity monster, and I have no cards in my hand, I can negate your monster's ability and destroy that monster!"

"What?! Aw man!" Crow cried out as his monster was destroyed. "I end my turn!"

"I draw!"

 _Kalin: Lp(4000)CIH:1 Crow: Lp(2400)CIH:3_

"Infernity Beast attacks you directly!"

"Not so fast! Since you're attacking me directly, I can call on one of my feathered friends to pluck me from this pickle! I summon Blackwing- Ghibli the Searing Wind! In defense mode!"

 _Blackwing -Ghibli the Searing Wind_

 _Level 3, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _0atk/1600def_

"Not bad Crow. I'll sacrifice my Infernity Beast to summon my Infernity _Destroyer_!"

 _Infernity Destroyer_

 _Level 6, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _2300atk/1000def_

"I end my turn Crow."

"Then I draw!"

 _Kalin: Lp(4000)CIH:0 Crow: Lp(2400)CIH:3_

"I summon the tuner monster, Blackwing- Pinaki the Waxing Moon!"

 _Blackwing- Pinaki the Waxing Moon_

 _Level 3, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1200atk/1000def_

"Now I tune my level 3 Pinaki the Waxing Moon with my level 3 Ghibli the Searing Wind!"

"Flying high into the sky, farther and farther north! I synchro summon, Blackwing- Nothung the Starlight!"

 _Blackwing- Nothung the Starlight_

 _Level 6, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2400atk/1600def_

"When Nothung is summoned, you take 800 points of damage Kalin!"

"Ugh." _Kalin_ Lp(4000-3200)

"And next, Nothung makes your Infernity Destroyer lose 800 attack and defense points." _Infernity Destroyer atk(2300-1500) def(1000-200)_ "Now go Nothung! Attack his Infernity Destroyer! With Shimmering Star Shower!"

"Aah!" _Kalin Lp(3200-2300)_

"I end my turn, and now my Pinaki the Waxing Moon's special ability activates, allowing me to add Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honor from my deck to my hand."

"Some good moves Crow. But... I think I have some better ones! I draw!"

 _Kalin: Lp(2300)CIH:1 Crow: Lp(2400)CIH:3_

"And now, thanks to the effect of my Black Sarcophaguses, I get to add three cards to my hand."

"That's not good for Crow." Luna commented.

"Now I summon my Infernity Dwarf in defense mode."

 _Infernity Dwarf_

 _Level 2, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _800atk/500def_

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

"I draw."

 _Kalin: Lp(2300)CIH:2 Crow: Lp(2400)CIH:4_

"I summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North in attack mode!"

 _Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North_

 _Level 2, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/0def_

"And now I use Blizzard the Far North's special ability to summon Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame from my graveyard. Now I tune my level 2 Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North with my level 4 Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame!"

"Freezing storm from the northernmost parts of the world, blue burner hiding in the shadow, come together and form a new, powerful Blackwing! I synchro summon, Blackwing Armed Wing!"

 _Blackwing Armed Wing_

 _Level 6, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2300atk/1000def_

"Now Blackwing Armed Wing attacks your Infernity Dwarf!"

"Not so fast Crow! I activate my trap, Depth Amulet! Now, by discarding a card from my hand, I can negate your attack." Kalin countered.

"Then Nothung will attack your Infernity Dwarf!"

"I'll discard the last card in my hand to negate that attack as well."

"I end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Kalin: Lp(2300)CIH:1 Crow: Lp(2400)CIH:3_

Kalin moaned internally in despair as he looked at the dark tuner he had drawn. 'I can't use this.' "I end my turn."

"I draw then."

 _Kalin: Lp(2300)CIH:1 Crow: Lp(2400)CIH:4_

"Now Blackwing Armed Wing attacks your Dwarf!"

"I use the effect of my Depth Amulet, discarding a card from my hand to negate your attack!"

"Then Nothung will finish off your Infernity Dwarf!" Infernity Dwarf cried out in pain as it was destroyed. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn. I draw!"

 _Kalin: Lp(2300)CIH:1 Crow: Lp(2400)CIH:4_

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

"That's all huh? You better not disappoint me Kalin, I draw."

"Don't worry, I won't."

 _Kalin: Lp(2300)CIH:0 Crow: Lp(2400)CIH:5_

"Since I control a Blackwing, I can summon Blackwing- Elphin the Raven without sacrificing another monster. So come on out, my bird brother from another mother!"

 _Blackwing- Elphin the Raven_

 _Level 6, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2200atk/1200def_

"Next, since I control a Blackwing, I can special summon Blackwing- Oroshi the Squall from my hand!"

 _Blackwing- Oroshi the Squall_

 _Level 1, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _400atk/600def_

"Now I tune my level 1 Blackwing- Oroshi the Squall with my level 6 Blackwing- Elphin the Raven!"

"Now my Blackwings will meld their forces and fuse their wings, and together soar higher than ever before! I synchro summon, Blackwing Armor Master!"

 _Blackwing Armor Master_

 _Level 7, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2500atk/1500def_

"Now my Blackwing Armor Master will attack you directly Kalin, and end this duel!"

"Not so fast my bird-brained friend! I activate the Mirror Force trap card, destroying all your monsters!"

"Oh no!" Crow exclaimed as all his monsters were destroyed, leaving feathers falling everywhere. "I end my turn." Crow said solemnly as Depth Amulet was destroyed due to its effect.

"I draw!"

 _Kalin: Lp(2300)CIH:1 Crow: Lp(2400)CIH:3_

"I drew Infernity Archfiend. And since I have no other cards in my hand, I can special summon it to the field!"

 _Infernity Archfiend_

 _Level 4, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _1800atk/1200def_

"And since I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Archfiend's special ability allows me to add another Infernity card from my deck to my hand." Kalin told Crow.

'So his whole strategy is based on having no cards in his hand, huh? An interesting strategy.' Calvin thought.

"I'll add Infernity Guardian to my hand. Now go Infernity Archfiend! Attack Crow directly!"

"Hold on a sec, Kalin! I activate my Fake Feather trap card!" Crow countered.

'I forgot all about his facedown card from the first turn.' Kalin bemoaned himself.

"Now thanks to my Fake Feather trap, I can discard a card from my hand to replicate the effect of a normal trap in your graveyard pal! And I'll choose your Mirror Force!"

"What?!"

"So now your Archfiend is destroyed! Goodbye!" Crow saluted as Infernity Archfiend was destroyed.

"Urgh. A good move Crow, so now I'll summon my Infernity Guardian in defense mode!"

 _Infernity Guardian_

 _Level 4, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _1200atk/1700def_

"And since I have no cards in my hand, my Infernity Guardian can't be destroyed by battle or card effect."

"What?! Then how's he supposed to get rid of it?!" Leo questioned.

"He's not." Kalin answered, smiling. "I end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Kalin: Lp(2300)CIH:0 Crow: Lp(2400)CIH:3_

"Since I control no monsters, I can summon Blackwing- Gofu the Vague Shadow from my hand!"

 _Blackwing- Gofu the Vague Shadow_

 _Level 5, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"I use Gofu's ability to summon two Vague Shadow tokens. Now I tune my level 5 Gofu the Vague Shadow with my two level 1 Vague Shadow tokens, using Gofu's ability to banish them and summon a synchro monster from my graveyard! So come on back, Blackwing Armor Master! And now I end my turn with two facedowns."

"I draw!"

 _Kalin: Lp(2300)CIH:1 Crow: Lp(2400)CIH:0_

"I activate the spell Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. I place one card facedown. I summon the tuner monster, Infernity Beetle."

 _Infernity Beetle_

 _Level 2, insect type, dark attribute_

 _1200atk/0def_

"Since I have no cards in my hand, I can tribute my Infernity Beetle to summon two more Infernity Beetles."

"They're multiplying!" Crow exclaimed. "Man, it's a good thing Yusei's not here!" Crow remarked.

"Yeah, right!" Kalin and Crow laughed together for a half a minute before Kalin resumed his turn. "Now I activate my Heavy Storm spell card! This card will destroy every spell and trap on the field!"

"Aw man! Nice move pal!" Crow complimented as his facedowns were destroyed.

"Now I tune my level 2 Infernity Beetle with my level 4 Infernity Guardian to synchro summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier."

 _Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_

 _Level 6, sea serpent type, water attribute_

 _2300atk/1400def_

"Now I tune other Infernity Beetle with my level 6 Brionac!"

"Born in the depths of chaos! The most fearsome beast you'll ever see! I synchro summon, the bringer of your demise, Infernity Doom Dragon!"

 _Infernity Doom Dragon_

 _Level 8, dragon type, dark attribute_

 _3000atk/2400def_

"Now I activate Infernity Doom Dragon's special ability! Since I have no cards in my hand, I can destroy your Blackwing Armor Master and deal you damage equal to half its attack points!"

"Oof!" _Crow Lp(2400-1150)_

"Luckily for you, my Doom Dragon can't attack the turn it uses this effect, so it's your move now."

"Heh. I draw!" Crow drew his card dramatically, yellow sparks coming off the card as he pulled it from the slot in the duel disk.

 _Kalin: Lp(2300)CIH:0 Crow: Lp(1150)CIH:1_

"Now I activate the special ability of Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honor from my graveyard!"

"When did that card get in his graveyard?" Luna asked.

"He discarded it for the effect of his Fake Feather trap card." Matt explained.

"Now I can banish my Vayu the Emblem of Honor, in order to give my Nothung the Starlight in my graveyard a little tune-up!"

"Now my Blackwings will merge their forces and fuse their wings once again! I synchro summon, Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

 _Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower_

 _Level 7, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2600atk/2000def_

"Since I used Vayu to summon Raikiri the Rain Shower, its abilities are negated. Now I activate my spell, Synchro Blast Wave! Since I control a synchro monster, I can destroy your Infernity Doom Dragon!"

"No! My dragon!" Kalin cried out as his monster was destroyed.

"Now go! Raikiri the Rain Shower! Attack his life points directly with Piercing Sky Shower!"

"Aaagh!" _Kalin Lp(2300-0)_ The holograms faded away as Kalin got up, recovering from the attack. Crow walked over to Kalin.

"Guess I still have a ways to go if I want to call myself the leader of the enforcers." Kalin said.

"What are you talking about?! That was a great duel, bud! If we went at it again, I don't know who would win. I mean, it'd probably be me, but still."

Kalin chuckled. "Thanks."

"By the way, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Crow told Kalin as the rest of the group walked up to them.

"What is it?"

"Let's talk about it at Martha's place." Crow told him.

"Okay."

"Hey guys, follow me!" Crow told the rest of the group before marching off. "Left, left, left, right left, left." Crow chanted as the rest of the group walked behind him, save for Leo, who also marched, eventually getting Matt, Luna, Kalin and lastly Calvin to march with them.

* * *

"There you are Rally!" Jack cried out, having finally managed to corner Rally in an alleyway. "Why are you running half-pint?"

Rally sighed. He looked the same as normal, minus a pair of red pants he was wearing. "I didn't want to have to do this Jack, but you just wouldn't let it go." A white X mark appeared on Rally's forehead, causing Jack to gasp.

"Now then Jack... it's time to duel!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Yusei(Standing in front of a blackboard):** **Welcome to Yusei's Duel Monsters 101**

 **Leo(Sitting in a desk): Alright!**

 **Luna(Sitting in a desk): Why do I have to be here?**

 **Yusei: Today's card is Depth Amulet**

 **Yusei: Depth Amulet is a trap that, for three turns, allows you to negate your opponent's attacks by discarding a card from your hand. It's good for defense, especially if you have cards in your hand that you want to send to the graveyard**

 **Luna: Interesting**

 **Leo: Cool**


	19. Episode 19: Complications

Jack walked the streets of New Domino City, looking for Rally. He and the rest of the group had been looking for Rally for a couple of hours but still had not found him as of yet.

"Where could the brat be? We've looked all over the place." At that moment, Jack caught sight of Rally, who was walking on the sidewalk across the street from him. "Hey Rally!" Jack called to him. Rally looked up towards where Jack was, his eyes widening upon seeing him. Rally turned around and sprinted into an alleyway.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Jack ran through a crowd of people, crossing the street and entering the same alleyway.

Rally ran and took a left. Jack, right behind him, also took a left. Rally climbed a rope ladder on the side of a building. Jack climbed the ladder, and at a quicker speed than Rally, catching up to him on the roof.

"Leave me alone Jack!" Rally told Jack before jumping off the building.

"Rally!" Jack ran to the edge that Rally jumped off of and looked down. The boy had landed on the roof of a lower building and was now climbing down another step ladder back into the alleyway. "Wait up Rally!" Jack quickly followed suit, jumping off the roof, his cape flowing in the wind.

Rally continued to run at full speed, eventually reaching a dead end. "Uh oh." He turned around to face a very angry Jack Atlas.

"There you are Rally! Why are you running half-pint?"

Rally sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this Jack, but you just wouldn't let it go. Now then Jack... it's time to duel!"

* * *

"Rally?! What's that mark on your forehead? What's going on? You better tell me right now!"

"So impatient. I'm afraid I can't tell you that Jack. I was hoping to avoid this in the first place, but you just had to pursue. Now then," Rally activated his duel disk, "It's time to duel!"

"Urgh. Fine then, I'll just duel it out of you." Jack responded, activating his own duel disk. "Last chance Rally. You know you don't stand a chance of beating me."

"Perhaps the old Rally didn't. But my deck is better than _that_ Rally's. I'll take the first move. I summon Mist Valley Watcher in defense mode."

 _Mist Valley Watcher_

 _Level 4, spellcaster, wind attribute_

 _1500atk/1900def_

"I end my turn."

"I draw."

 _Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:6 Rally: Lp(4000)CIH:5_

"Since I control no monsters and you do control a monster, I can summon Vice Dragon in defense mode by halving its attack and defense points."

 _Vice Dragon_

 _Level 5, dragon type, dark attribute_

 _2000atk/2400def_

 _Vice Dragon atk(2000-1000)_ def(2400-1200). "Now I sacrifice my Vice Dragon to summon my Strong Wind Dragon in attack mode!"

 _Strong Wind Dragon_

 _Level 6, dragon type, wind attribute_

 _2400atk/1000def_

"And now, thanks to Strong Wind Dragon's special ability, it gains half the original attack points of Vice Dragon." _Strong Wind Dragon atk(2400-3400)_ "Now go, Strong Wind Dragon! Attack his Mist Valley Watcher."

"Ugh!" Rally exclaimed as his monster was destroyed.

"And as you may already know, when Strong Wind Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode, it inflicts piercing battle damage."

"Aah!" _Rally Lp(4000-2500)_

"I end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:4 Rally: Lp(2500)CIH:6_

"I summon Mist Valley Soldier in defense mode."

 _Mist Valley Soldier_

 _Level 4, winged beast type, wind attribute_

 _1700atk/300def_

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Rally: Lp(2500)CIH: 4_

'What's going on with that mark on Rally's forehead? And why are we even dueling? I've got a lot of questions, and I'll see to it I get a lot of answers.' "I place one card facedown. You seem to have forgotten that Strong Wind Dragon inflicts piercing battle damage. Go Strong Wind Dragon, attack his Mist Valley Soldier and end this duel!"

"Not so fast Jack! I activate my trap, Compulsory Evacuation Device. This trap will return your Strong Wind Dragon to your hand."

"Grr. I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Jack: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Rally: Lp(2500)CIH:5_

"I switch my Mist Valley Soldier to attack mode, and then I summon Mist Valley Falcon in attack mode."

 _Mist Valley Falcon_

 _Level 4, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2000atk/1200def_

"I attack you directly with my Mist Valley Soldier."

"Ugh." _Jack Lp(4000-2300)_

"Now, by returning my Soldier to my hand, I'm allowed to attack you directly with my Mist Valley Falcon!"

"Not so fast Rally! I summon Battle Fader in defense mode, negating your attack and ending the battle phase."

 _Battle Fader_

 _Level 1, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

 _Jack: Lp(2300)CIH:5 Rally: Lp(2500)CIH:5_

"I sacrifice Battle Fader to summon my Strong Wind Dragon back to the field. Now Strong Wind Dragon attacks your Falcon." _Rally Lp(2500-2100)_ "I end my turn now."

"I draw!"

 _Jack: Lp(2300)CIH:4 Rally: Lp(2100)CIH:6_

"I activate the spell Cost Down! By discarding a card from my hand, I can lower the levels of all the monsters in my hand by 2 for the rest of the turn. Since I discarded it from my hand, I can summon Mist Valley Baby Roc from the graveyard."

 _Mist Valley Baby Roc_

 _Level 2, winged beast type, wind attribute_

 _400atk/600def_

"Now I sacrifice my monster in order to summon my Mist Valley Apex Avian in attack mode!"

 _Mist Valley Apex Avian_

 _Level 5, winged beast type, wind attribute_

 _2700atk/2000def_

"Now my Apex Avian attacks your Strong Wind Dragon!"

"I activate my trap card, Prideful Roar! Now by paying 300 life points, my Strong Wind Dragon gains that many attack points, plus three hundred." _Jack Lp(2300-2000) Strong Wind Dragon atk(2400-3000)_

"No, my Avian!" _Rally Lp(2100-1800)_ "I end my turn with one card facedown."

"It's my turn Rally. I draw!"

 _Jack: Lp(2000)CIH:5 Rally: LP(1800)CIH:2_

"I'll give you one chance to explain. What's with that mark on your head, and why were you running from me?"

"I'm really sorry Jack, but I can't tell you that yet. Please understand, I have my reasons."

"Hmph. I _don't_ understand, but if you won't tell me, then I'll just win this duel and drag you to Yusei, and you can explain to him."

"Huh?! Wait Jack, I told you, I can't explain right now." Rally answered frantically.

"I'm done listening to your nonsense. I activate the Mystical Space Typhoon spell card, which will destroy your facedown."

"Oh no!"

"Now I summon the tuner monster, Force Resonator!"

 _Force Resonator_

 _Level 2, fiend type, water attribute_

 _500atk/500def_

"I tune my level two Force Resonator with my level six Strong Wind Dragon."

"Witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel, as might becomes even mightier, as I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Level 8, dragon type, dark attribute_

 _3000atk/2000def_

"A-Uh... Jack? Can we talk this out?" Rally questioned nervously, confronted by Jack's no-nonsense face and his ace monster. He had seen that look before and it meant nothing good for anyone who crossed him.

"Sure. You know what I want to hear."

"Uh...

"Come on Rally! We're friends aren't we? What is it that so important you have to hide it from your friends?!" Jack questioned.

"Well... you see... the truth is-" All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light, forcing both Jack and Rally to cover their eyes. When the light disappeared and the two looked at each other once again, they were shocked to see a boy with straight blonde hair halfway down his neck and a gold head mark on his arm standing between them.

"Now, now, now." The boy said in a suave voice. "We simply cannot have you dragging our secrets out from our youngest member Jack Atlas." The boy looked at Jack, a sharp gleam in his red eyes.

"Come on Hiro! Can't I tell Jack? He's a close friend!" Rally complained.

"I'm afraid not." Hiro turned back towards Jack. "Thanks for taking care of him while I was busy. We'll be taking our leave now." Hiro grabbed Rally.

"Not so fast! I still have some questions, and I'll be a monkey's uncle if I let you take my friend away without a fight." Jack ran towards Rally with an outstretched hand, meaning to grab Rally. But before he could reach him, a bright light began emanating form Hiro's body, growing into a blinding flash.

"Aah!" Jack covered his eyes again as he moved forward. Soon, the light faded and Jack could see again, but Rally was nowhere to be found. "Argh!" Jack pounded his fist against the wall of a building. 'What's going on Rally? What's happened, and where did that guy take you?'

Jack sighed. "Yusei ain't gonna be happy."

* * *

"Wait, what?!" Akiza screamed through the phone. "You found him earlier?! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well _excuse_ me princess. I was busy chasing him around. There was a bit of a mix-up, and some stuff happened, but long story short, Rally probably isn't the city anymore."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain to everyone later. First, let's report to Goodwin back at the mansion. Tell everyone to meet there, I'll head there now. I need some time to think, so no, I won't be calling anyone myself." Jack answered the unasked question before hanging up.

'Hmm... who was that guy? And what does he have to do with Rally? And I still don't know what was up with that mark on Rally's forehead, it can't be anything good. And why didn't he want to tell me anything? I've got a lot of questions, and right now, I'm itching for answers.' Jack thought as he walked towards where he parked his runner.

* * *

 **Yusei** **(Standing in front of a blackboard):** **Welcome to Yusei's Duel Monsters 101**

 **Leo(Sitting in a desk): Alright!**

 **Luna(Sitting in a desk): Why do I have to be here?**

 **Yusei: Today's card is Mist Valley Apex Avian**

 **Yusei: Mist Valley Apex Avian is a level seven monster with 2700 attack points and 2000 defense points. Its special ability allows it to negate a card's activation and effect once per turn by returning a "Mist Valley" monster you control to your hand**

 **Luna: Cool**

 **Leo: Awesome!**


	20. Episode 20: The next phase

"Director Goodwin. I'm afraid there's been an... incident within the city limits of New Domino." Lazar told Goodwin as Goodwin looked out the window at the starry night sky.

"Oh, so it's started already? Tell me then, who was it?" Goodwin asked.

"It was group E." Lazar informed Goodwin.

"So they're making their move. Lazar," Goodwin addressed him.

"Yes sir?"

"Start making preparations for the city's defenses." Goodwin instructed.

"Right away sir."

* * *

Jack was the first to arrive at Goodwin's mansion. He was currently discussing with Goodwin in the boardroom while they waited for everyone else to arrive.

"So you say Rally had a glowing mark on his forehead?" Goodwin asked for confirmation.

"Yes. And I can say one thing for sure, it wasn't one of our Signer marks. And then he was taken away by some blonde guy who made it seem like they were in some sort of group." Jack informed.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"I'll tell you later, once everyone's arrived, but I can't guarantee that you'll like what you hear." Goodwin told Jack.

"I could've predicted _that_ much."

"And then Jack was like-" Crow stopped talking as he entered the room with the rest of his group and spotted Jack. Kalin, Leo and Luna quickly stopped laughing when they saw Jack. "Oh... hey Jack."

"Oh, do go on. And then I was like _what_?" Jack asked as he walked towards Crow angrily.

"Oh it's nothing, me and Kalin were just telling some stories from back during our Enforcer days." Crow explained.

"Oh really? Hmph." Jack raised his hand up and slapped it against Kalin's hand. "Nice to see you again Kalin."

"Yeah, same to you. Now that I'm back however, you better be ready to work your butt off towards becoming a better duelist. I can't have the great Enforcers slacking off, now can I?"

"Hmph. As if I wasn't doing that anyways." At that moment, Akiza, Duane, Sol, and Sagi all entered the room together.

"So that's your amigo Kalin huh?" Duane questioned Crow as he walked up to him.

"Yep. Kalin, say hello to everybody." Crow told Kalin.

"Okay. Nice to meet you everyone that I haven't met already. My name's Kalin, and I look forward to working with you all."

"Nice to meet you." The newcomers all replied at once.

"So, did you have any luck?" Leo asked Sol and Sagi.

"Does it look like it Leo?" Luna questioned.

"Come on Luna! I was asking _them_." Leo answered, causing Luna to sigh.

"Nah. Apparently Jack found him, but he didn't go with him for some reason." Sol answered.

"Huh? That's weird. I wonder why that-

At that moment Goodwin clapped his hands, signaling that he ready to begin his speech. Everyone turned their attention towards Goodwin.

"Does anyone else feel like we've been here a lot recently?" Leo whispered.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin." Goodwin started. "This one is going to be a rather short conference, as there is some important business we all must attend to. First of all, good work to the Satellite crew, recruiting our signer."

'So this is Roman's younger brother huh?' Kalin thought.

"Second off, Jack here has brought some troubling information to my attention. When he encountered Rally, Rally had a white X shaped mark on his forehead. According to the intel that we have gathered, that mark is the sign that someone is under the influence of the great evil."

"However," Jack started.

"However, that does not mean that they are completely under the great evil's control. Now let me put this in the simplest terms that I can: The great evil can use its power to control people's spirits; however, it hasn't regained enough power to do that often. Which is why it is only currently controlling a few people, and those people can then spread its influence. For many, dueling is the quickest way to understand the spirit of a person, and as the great evil comes to understand that, it will continue to use dueling as a medium to spread its influence." Goodwin told the group of signers.

"But why does this great evil want to control people anyways?" Sagi asked.

"To build an army to make it easy to wipe out any who oppose the great evil. Once that is done, the great evil will likely destroy the entire planet." Goodwin explained.

"Destroy the entire planet?! That's crazy!" Matt exclaimed.

"I hope that gives you a general idea of just how malicious our foe is this time around. They are not human, not tied to this planet in anyway, and once the great evil regains its full strength, you can expect it to start trying to destroy the planet."

"Then how are supposed to stop it?" Calvin asked.

"We will gather all the signers and together summon the dragons who shall defeat the great evil while it is still weakened. If we cannot gather all the signers before the great evil regains its full strength, our planet will likely perish." Goodwin said solemnly.

"So basically, what you're saying is that we need to gather all the signers and-

"And if any of them are controlled by the great evil, we need to duel them to return them to normal, right?" Leo finished Sol's sentence.

"Yes, but there is one more thing. I will be keeping some of you here to defend New Domino City and the Satellite from any attacks from their group."

"Attacks?" Akiza questioned.

"When the army of the great evil attacks, they will either attempt to recruit people to their army, or in most cases, they will defeat innocent people and send them to the Netherworld to wait for the oblivion of our world, Netherworld and all." Goodwin explained, causing everyone to gasp.

"The-the Netherworld?" Sagi questioned.

"Indeed. To spare you the details, I'll just say that going there is a fate that no one deserves. So that's why some people will be staying here to defend against future attacks. And if we receive any information that gives us reason to believe that the great evil's army will attack someplace else, we'll send someone there too."

Goodwin walked past the group and out of the room. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking some time to decide who will be staying and who will be going." Goodwin left with a sigh, imagining the headache that would come from dividing people into effective groups while also taking into account who people wouldn't be willing to work with or who they wouldn't be willing to work without.

* * *

"Hey Blister." Okita said to Yusei as he ate his food.

Yusei swallowed his food and responded: "Yeah?"

"After training and community service tomorrow, you have a duel checkup on field four."

"Really? Thanks for telling me Okita."

"You're welcome." Okita responded as he got up and washed his dishes. He then left towards their room.

"Alright Liquid. I've set up the duel." Okita told Liquid with a smirk on his face as he entered the room.

"Oh really? Well I managed to _borrow_ his deck for this duel, just to make it fair." Liquid informed.

"Well alright then. I must say, I'm quite looking forward to watching this duel."

"It's not for your amusement. This is just my way of giving him an entrance exam."

"Of course it is. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed now." Okita told Liquid as laid down in his bed and fell asleep.

"Whatever. Wait, I do mind! It's your turn to take out the garbage tonight!"

* * *

Akiza looked around at her surroundings. She was in outer space, surrounded by stars, and she was pretty sure she was dreaming.

"A lucid dream?" Akiza questioned.

"Well hello there Akiza." A familiar booming voice spoke.

"And just how is the Black Rose witch doing today?" A familiar sly voice spoke.

"Let's not bother her too much. After all, we _do_ have a message to deliver." A familiar girl's voice said.

"And just what is that?" Akiza asked.

"We just wanted to let you know that you'll be seeing me at your next destination. Prepare for _that_ as you will." The girl's voice informed Akiza.

"Wait, what do you mean by-

Akiza was interrupted by a huge flash of light, and she awoke to find herself in bed at Goodwin's mansion.

"That." Akiza finished. "What a weird dream." 'Or was it _?_ '

* * *

 **Lazar: It's time for Lazar's daily duel tips**

 **Lazar: And just what is my tip today? (Heh heh heh)**

 **Lazar: A good way to gauge whether or not your opponent is setting a trap is to check the battle position of their monster**

 **Lazar: If they summon it in attack mode when you control a monster that has more attack points, that means they likely set a trap**

 **Lazar: It's always good to be cautious, just do it wisely**


	21. Episode 21:Signers of the Magenta Dragon

It was morning in Goodwin's mansion. Everyone had already eaten breakfast and was waiting for Goodwin to show up and make his announcement about where everyone was going.

"Hello everyone." Goodwin greeted the group as he walked down the stairs into the lounge area they were all in. "I'm sure you're all anxious to learn what role you'll be playing in helping to save the world." The majority of the group nodded their heads. "Well first off," Goodwin paused as Lazar pressed a button, displaying the faces of who were about to be named. "Going to recruit the rest of the signers to our cause is... Akiza, Leo, Luna, Sol, Sagi, and Duane." Goodwin declared.

"Alright!" Leo and Sol exclaimed as they slapped each other's hands in a high-five.

"We get to be in the same group!" Sol cheered happily.

"I kinda wish that we could stay here and kick some butt though." Leo said.

"Our job is to save the world, it's not all about "kicking butt" Leo." Luna replied.

"I'll-I'll do my best." Sagi murmured.

"Tracking down more amigos huh? Sounds fun." Duane said cheerfully.

'So I will be going somewhere after all.' Akiza thought to herself.

"And with that, that means that Jack, Crow, Matt, Calvin and Kalin will all be staying here to defend the city." Goodwin explained. "Is that alright with all of you?" Everyone nodded their heads in response. When the fate of the world was at sake, who were they to complain about their roles? "In that case, good. For those of you who are staying here, you may stay here and enjoy all the luxuries I have to offer, and for those of you headed out to recruit, you will all be going to Paris, France." Goodwin informed the group. "We have detected the signer energy of multiple people there."

"There's no time to waste. There is an helicopter awaiting you all in the garden." Lazar told the group.

"I wish you all the best of luck." Goodwin said as the recruiting team left for the helicopter. And with that, the next phase of the race against the great evil began.

* * *

"Alright, so what should our strategy be?" Leo questioned as the group looked around the plaza they were in.

"Goodwin said that there was multiple signers in the city, so I say that we stick together and look around the city using the signer energy detector." Akiza suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Luna agreed.

"Muy bueno." Duane commented.

"Okay." Sol and Sagi said at once.

"According to the detector, there are... _four_ signers in one place, that direction." Akiza pointed towards one direction.

"Four?!" Leo questioned.

"Yep, four. So let's get going." Akiza responded as she walked off in that direction, and the rest of the group followed.

* * *

When the group all arrived at the foot of a mountain, Akiza held out her hand, signaling to the group to stop.

"This is where the signer energy is." Akiza told the group.

"Why would there be four signers gathered together at a mountain?" Sagi questioned.

"I bet they're training!" Leo exclaimed.

"You're right amigo!" Duane agreed.

"I wonder what kind of epic training they get done out in the mountains." Sol pondered.

"Oh brother." Luna and Akiza said together with a collective sigh.

"But still, I don't see anyone, so I wonder where they are." Leo thought aloud.

"Probably higher up the mountain." Sol answered.

" _Actually_ , we're right here." A female's voice came from above them. Everyone turned their heads upward to see a group of four teenaged girls standing on a cliff right above them. "So you're the signers huh?" The same voice as before spoke. It belonged to the girl standing at the front of the group who seemed to be the leader.

The girls all jumped together and landed in front of the group of signers. "We know all about you signers." The lead girl, who had long, hot pink hair and the same color eyes, spoke. "Us four are all signers of the Magenta Dragon. My name is Isabella." She declared, brandishing her right arm and the glowing mark of a pink head on it. The head was long and slim in shape, with two neatly curved fangs showing.

A girl with short, curly, white hair and glasses spoke next in a emotionless voice. "My name is Olivia. I will be dueling one of you to test your skills." She raised her right arm, revealing her pink, glowing mark of a pair of wings that were similar in shape to tail of a peacock when spread out.

"As will I." Isabella added.

"Why do you need to test us?" Akiza questioned.

"You're trying to save the world right? In that case, it's our job to make sure you're the real deal through a duel." Isabella told them.

"But can't we talk fir-

"Makes sense to me!" Duane interrupted Akiza's response. "Then I'll duel!"

"Fine, then I will too!" Akiza agreed.

"Then I'll duel the one with the afro." Olivia said to her group.

"And I'll duel Akiza Izinski." Isabella told the group.

"All right! Let's get this started!" Duane cheered as he activated his duel disk. Akiza, Olivia, and Isabella all activated their duel disks as well.

"Let's duel!"

"I'll go first." Olivia declared. "I draw. I activate the spell, Gem-Knight Fusion! This way I can fuse my Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem Knight Lapis, and Gem Knight Obsidian."

"Now, these three brilliant stones will come together to form an even more radiant gem. I fusion summon... Gem-knight Master Diamond!"

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

 _Level 9, rock type, earth attribute_

 _2900atk/2500def_

"Not a bad monster you've got there." Duane commented.

"Since Gem-Knight Obsidian was sent from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon one normal monster from my graveyard. So I'll revive the Gem-Knight Lapis in my graveyard.

 _Gem-Knight Lapis_

 _Level 3, rock type, earth attribute_

 _1200atk/100def_

"Next, I'll banish my Gem-Knight Alexandrite from my graveyard in order to add my Gem-Knight Fusion from my graveyard to my hand. Next I'll activate Gem-Knight Fusion once again to fuse my Gem-Knight Lapis on the field with my Gem-Knight Lazuli in my hand."

"Now my two beautiful gems will fuse together into an even more beautiful gem. I fusion summon, Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli."

 _Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli_

 _Level 5, rock type, earth attribute_

 _2400atk/1000def_

"Whoa! She fusion summoned twice in one turn!" Sol exclaimed.

"And they're both powerful, too!" Leo added.

"Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli activates her special ability. By sending another Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli from my extra deck to the graveyard, you take 500 points for every special "summoned monster I control."

"Um... so 500 per two monsters, so 500 plus 500-

"You take 1000 points of damage." Olivia told Duane, interrupting Leo and Sagi.

"Argh!" _Duane Lp(4000-3000)_

"Gem-Knight Master Diamond gains 100 attack points for each Gem-Knight monster in my graveyard. Since I have four Gem-Knights in my graveyard, Master Diamond gains 400 attack points." _Gem-Knight Master Diamond atk(2900-3300)_ "Lastly, I activate the continuous spell card Finite Cards. This means that our new hand size limit is three for the rest of the duel."

'That's not good. Now I only get one turn to try to get Exodia in my hand.' Duane thought.

"I end my turn."

"I draw."

 _Olivia: Lp(4000)CIH:0 Duane: Lp(3000)CIH:6_

Duane gasped as he looked at the card he drew. 'I've got a strategy.' "I end my turn with one card facedown. And since I'm ending my turn, I have to discard two cards."

"I draw."

 _Olivia: Lp(4000)CIH:1 Duane: Lp(3000)CIH:3_

"I expected more from a signer. Very well, I'll finish this quickly then."

"Not so fast! I activate my trap, Threatening Roar! This card will prevent you from attacking this turn."

"I see. In that case, I'll place once card facedown and activate the effect of Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli. By sending Gem-Knight Iolite from my deck to the graveyard you take 1000 points of damage." _Duane Lp(3000-2000) Gem-Knight Master Diamond atk(3300-3400)_ "I end my turn."

"I draw."

 _Olivia: Lp(4000)CIH:0 Duane: Lp(2000)CIH:4_

"I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards then discard two. Next, I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Lastly, I'll place a card facedown and end my turn. Meaning I have to discard a card from my hand."

"What _is_ he planning?" Sol pondered.

* * *

"Let's duel!" Akiza and Isabella declared.

"I draw!" Isabella claimed the first move. "I activate the spell card, Flower Stacking! Now I can choose three Flower Cardian monsters, and place them on the top of my deck. Next, I'll activate the spell card, Super Koi Koi. Now I draw three cards, and if the card is a Flower Cardian monster, I can special summon it, but if the card I draw is not a Flower Cardian monster, I have to send it to the graveyard, and I'll also take 1000 points of damage."

Cherry Blossoms flew past Isabella in the background as she put her hand on the top card of her deck. "First card; Draw! I drew the powerful Flower Cardian Zebra Grass! Second card; Draw! I drew the elegant Flower Cardian Willow! Third Card; Draw! I drew the beautiful Flower Cardian Paulownia! Bloom to the field in attack position!"

 _Flower Cardian Paulownia_

 _Level 12, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _100atk/100def_

 _Flower Cardian Willow_

 _Level 11, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _100atk/100def_

 _Flower Cardian Zebra Grass_

 _Level 8, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _100atk/100def_

"And now, due to the effect of my Super Koi Koi, my monsters' levels all become two."

"You know, she summoned all those monsters, but... they all only have 100 attack points, so what was the point?" Sagi questioned.

"My guess would be the effect of the Super Koi Koi." Leo stated.

"Since she changed all her monsters to a lower level..."

"She's probably planning to use them for a synchro summon." Sol finished Luna's explanation.

"Next I summon my Flower Cardian Pine in attack mode."

 _Flower Cardian Pine_

 _Level 1, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _100atk/100def_

"Since I summoned my Flower Cardian Pine, I draw a card, but if it's not a Flower Cardian monster, I must send it to the graveyard. I draw!" Cherry blossoms flew in the background. "Since I drew a trap card, Fraud Freeze, I must send it to the graveyard. Next, By sending my Pine to the graveyard, I can now summon Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly in attack mode!"

 _Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly_

 _Level 6, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _1000atk/1000def_

"Now, when I use my Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly for a synchro summon, I can treat it, and all the other monsters I use, as being level two." Isabella explained.

"Wait... if Isabella has four monsters that can all be level 2, then she can summon a level eight synchro monster!" Sol realized.

"Now, I tune my level two Peony with Butterfly with my level two Zebra Grass, my level two Paulownia, and my level two Flower Card Willow!"

"Now the beauty, strength, and elegance of these flowers will come together to bloom into a beautiful Amaterasu! I synchro summon! Flower Cardian Lightshower!"

 _Flower Cardian Lightshower_

 _Level 8, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _3000atk/3000def_

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

"Finally it's my turn, I draw!"

 _Akiza: Lp(4000)CIH:6 Isabella: Lp(4000)CIH:1_

"Oh yes, something I forgot, when you draw a card during your draw phase, you take 1500 points of damage!"

"What?!" Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Sol exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous! That means she'll lose in three draws!" Sol complained.

"Here it comes." Isabella warned tauntingly as the blast came at Akiza.

"Urgh!" Akiza exclaimed as she was blown off the ground by the explosion, but landed on her feet. _Akiza Lp(4000-2500)_

* * *

"I draw."

 _Olivia: Lp(4000)CIH:1 Duane: Lp(2000)CIH:3_

"I activate Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli's special ability. Now by sending Gem-Knight Amber from my deck to the graveyard, you take 1000 points of damage." _Duane Lp(2000-1000) Gem-Knight Master Diamond atk(3400-3500)_

"This is bad! At this rate Duane won't last another turn." Luna expressed her concern.

"Gem-Knight Master Diamond, attack this signer directly."

"I activate my trap, Mirror Force! This trap makes you say adios to your amigos!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap, Solemn Judgment. By paying half my life points, I can negate your trap." _Olivia Lp(4000-2000)_

"Urgh."

"Oh no!" Leo exclaimed.

"This is the end." Olivia declared.

"I activate the effect of my Swift Scarecrow. I can negate your attack and end the battle phase by discarding it from my hand."

"I end my turn."

"I draw."

 _Olivia: Lp(2000)CIH:1 Duane: Lp(1000)CIH:3_

"I activate Contract with Exodia. Since I have all five pieces of Exodia in the graveyard, I can use this card to special summon Exodia Necross from my hand."

"Exodia Necross?" Sagi questioned.

"Exodia Necross is a monster that you can only play when you have all the pieces of Exodia in your graveyard, and it's really hard to stop." Sol explained.

"Arise, Dark Emperor from the depths of the Netherworld! I summon, Exodia Necross!"

 _Exodia Necross_

 _Level 4, spellcaster type, dark attribute_

 _1800atk/0def_

"Next, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw."

 _Olivia: Lp(2000)CIH:2 Duane: Lp(1000)CIH:0_

"I activate Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli's special ability once again. By sending Gem-Knight Garnet from my deck to the graveyard, you take 1000 points of damage, ending this duel!" _Gem-Knight Master Diamond atk(3500-3600)_

"Aaaaah!" Duane cried as a storm of gem shards hit him, causing an explosion.

"Whoa! Did Duane lose?" Leo questioned.

As the smoke cleared, there was a card flipped up in front of Duane.

"Did you...

"That's right!" Duane answered Olivia's unasked question. "I activated my trap, Relay Soul! Now, as long my Exodia Necross is on the field, I can't lose! How you like them apples?!" _Duane Lp(1000-0)_

"And since Exodia Necross can't be destroyed, there's nothing I can do to defeat you right now." Olivia admitted. "I end my turn."

* * *

"It's _over_. Isabella's got her amazing combo set up!" Declared one of the two other girls watching the duels, this one with yellow hair.

"I-I wouldn't be so sure. You know what they s-say: 'it isn't over 'til it's over,' right?" The other girl reminded, this girl having light blue hair.

"Now, I'll summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode!" Akiza began her turn.

 _Twilight Rose Knight_

 _Level 3, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _1000atk/1000def_

"I use Twilight Rose Knight's special ability! Now I can special summon a level four or lower plant type monster from my hand. I'm summoning out Lord Poison!"

 _Lord Poison_

 _Level 4, plant type, water attribute_

 _1500atk/1000def_

"Now I tune my level three Twilight Rose Knight with my level four Lord Poison!"

"A cold flame envelops the world! Black flower, now bloom! I Synchro Summon! Come forth, Black Rose Dragon!"

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Level 7, dragon type, fire attribute_

 _2400atk/1800def_

"Now I activate my Dragon's special ability. By removing Lord Poison from play, I can target your Flower Cardian Lightshower, and reduce its attack points to zero until the end of the turn." _Flower Cardian Light Shower atk(3000-0)_ "Now go Black Rose Dragon! Attack her Flower Cardian Lightshower!"

"Not a bad attempt, but I activate my trap card, Waboku. This card prevents me from taking any damage, _and_ I get to keep my monster."

"Urgh. In that case, I end my turn." _Flower Cardian Lightshower atk(0-3000)_

"My turn. And now, in order to continue to use Flower Cardian Lightshower's effect. I will choose not to draw a card this turn."

 _Akiza: Lp(2500)CIH:4 Isabella(4000)CIH:1_

"I see, so there _is_ a cost to that effect." Akiza thought aloud.

"Now go, Flower Cardian Lightshower, attack Akiza's dragon!"

"No, my dragon!" Akiza exclaimed as her monster was struck down. _Akiza_ _Lp(2500-1900)_

"I end my turn."

"I draw!"

"Now, due to my Lightshower's effect, you take 1500 points of damage!"

 _Akiza: Lp(400)CIH:5 Isabella: Lp(4000)CIH:1_

"I summon a monster in defense mode, and place a card facedown. I end my turn."

"Huh? Why didn't she do anything else?" Leo questioned.

"Because she _couldn't_ do anything else, Leo." Luna answered exasperatedly.

"I once again choose to forgo drawing a card." Isabella declared.

 _Akiza: Lp(400)CIH:3 Isabella: Lp(4000)CIH:1_

"Now my monster, elegantly destroy that facedown monster of hers." The card of the facedown monster was destroyed without revealing the monster. "I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!"

"Oh no, not it's going to be all over for Miss Akiza!" Sagi cried.

"Now my Flower Cardian Lightshower will activate its special ability and end this duel!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Nature's Reflection! Now, when you activate an effect to deal damage this turn, all that damage will be redirected at you!" Akiza declared, pointing as Lightshower's attack bounced off Akiza's trap and hit Isabella. _Isabella Lp(4000-2500)_

 _Akiza: Lp(400)CIH:4 Isabella: Lp(2500)CIH:1_

"Hmph. So you managed to save yourself for one more turn." Isabella scoffed.

"Now my Revitalizing Rose's special ability activates from the graveyard."

"The monster I destroyed last turn?"

"The one and only. And now, since a spell or trap was sent from the field to the graveyard, Revitalizing Rose will revive in defense mode!"

 _Revitalizing Rose_

 _Level 3, plant type, dark attribute_

 _400atk/300def_

Revitalizing Rose was a pink rose, with weeds sprouting out of its sides and into the ground.

"And since Revitalizing Rose was revived by its effect, I can set a spell or trap from my graveyard on the field. So I'll set my Nature's Reflection facedown."

"Awesome! That means she can survive next turn too!" Sol exclaimed.

"Yeah! And if Isabella destroys that rose, it can bring itself and the trap back." Luna explained.

"It's an infinite loop!" Leo cheered.

"Don't get of yourself kids." Isabella interrupted. "All I need to do is not attack that rose, and I can break this cycle easy."

"We'll see. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Again, I'll choose not to draw, in order to keep my Lightshower's effect active.

 _Akiza: Lp(400)CIH:3 Isabella: Lp(2500)CIH:1_

"I end my-

"Not so fast! I activate my trap, Battle Mania! Now your monster is forced to attack this turn!"

"Urgh. Lightshower, attack that pesky rose. I end my turn."

"I draw! And now your Lightshower's effect activates, and I can activate my trap, Nature's Reflection, to reflect the damage right back at you!"

"Urgh!" _Isabella Lp(2500-1000)_

 _Akiza: Lp(400)CIH:4 Isabella: Lp(1000)CIH:1_

"And since my trap was sent to the grave, Revitalizing Rose revives, and places my Nature's Reflection back facedown on the field. I end my turn."

"Urgh... There's no choice then." Isabell smirked. "I draw!" Cherry blossoms flew beautifully in the background as Isabella drew her card.

 _Akiza: Lp(400)CIH:4 Isabella: Lp(1000)CIH:2_

'Perfect.' Isabella thought as she saw the card she drew.

"Great! Akiza forced Isabella to stop using her Lightshower's special ability!" Leo cheered.

"I activate the spell card, De-Synchro! This allows me to return my Flower Cardian Lightshower to the extra deck, and in return, I can special summon the monsters used to summon it." Lightshower disappeared in a flash of light as Flower Cardian Paulownia, Flower Cardian Willow, Flower Cardian Pine, and Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly crashed onto the ground.

"Next, I'll summon another Flower Cardian Pine. Now I'll use Peony with Butterfly's effect to treat all my monsters as level two."

"I tune my level two Peony with Butterfly with my two level two Pines, my level two Paulownia, and my level two Flower Cardian Willow."

"Now strength, elegance, beauty, and will, will all mix into a most beautiful floral warrior! I synchro summon, Flower Cardian Lightflare!"

 _Flower Cardian Lightflare_

 _Level 10, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _5000atk/0def_

"Whoa! 5000 attack points?!" Leo and Sol exclaimed at once.

"No way!" Luna and Sagi exclaimed together.

"Now go Lightflare! Attack Akiza's Revitalizing Rose!" Lightflare's sword utterly destroyed Revitalizing Rose, and the explosion blew Akiza back on the ground.

"Agh." Akiza grunted as she got up.

"I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!"

 _Akiza: Lp(400)CIH:5 Isabella: Lp(1000)CIH:0_

"I activate the spell card, Dark Hole! This card will destroy all the monsters on the field!"

"Not so fast. My Flower Cardian Lightflare's special ability activates! Once per turn, when you activate a spell or trap card, I can negate and destroy it!"

"Oh no!" Akiza cried worryingly as her spell was destroyed.

* * *

"I draw!"

 _Olivia: Lp(2000)CIH:2 Duane: Lp(0)CIH:1_

"I activate my Necross's effect! During my standby phase, it gains 500 attack points." _Exodia Necross atk (1800-2300)_ "I activate the equip spell Darkworld Shackles, which I will use to reduce your Gem-Knight Master Diamond's attack points to 100." _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_ _(3600-100) def(2500-100)_

"Seriously? He drew that?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Now my Exodia Necross will attack your Master Diamond and end this duel!" Duane declared.

"Hmph. I concede defeat." _Olivia Lp(2000-0)_

* * *

"Now I activate my spell card, Monster Reborn! And I'll use it to bring back my _Black Rose Dragon!_ And since Monster Reborn was sent to the graveyard, I can special summon back my Revitalizing Rose. Next, I'll summon my Copy Plant in defense mode."

 _Copy Plant_

 _Level 1, plant type, wind attribute_

 _0atk/0def_

"Now, since I control Black Rose Dragon, I can special summon Rose Envoy from my hand."

 _Rose Envoy_

 _Level 1, fairy type, earth attribute_

 _800atk/200def_

"Now my Rose Envoy's special ability activates, allowing me to change my Black Rose Dragon's level to five." _Black Rose Dragon lv(7-5)_

"Now I tune my level five Black Rose Dragon with my level 1 Rose Envoy, my level 3 Revitalizing Rose, and my level one Copy Plant!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"But Rose Envoy and Copy Plant are both tuners aren't they?" Leo pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is different than Jack's double tuning." Luna said.

"Now Black Rose Dragon will bloom, and its beautiful petals will become weapons of mass destruction! I growth synchro summon, Black Rose Petal Dragon!"

 _Black Rose Petal Dragon_

 _Level 10, dragon type, fire attribute_

 _2900atk/2800def_

"And now Black Rose Petal Dragon's special ability activates! When this card is synchro summoned, all other cards on the field are destroyed!"

"No way!" Isabella cried. "When Flower Cardian Lightflare is destroyed by your card effect, I can special summon a Flower Cardian monster from my extra deck! I choose to summon out my Flower Cardian Lightshower!"

"Hmph. This duel is over! I activate Black Rose Petal Dragon's other special ability! Now, by banishing Black Rose Dragon from my graveyard, my Black Petal Rose Dragon gains all its special abilities. Now, by removing Revitalizing Rose from play, I can reduce your Lightshower's attack points to zero."

"Oh no!" Isabella exclaimed. _Flower Cardian Lightshower atk(3000-0)_

"Now go, Black Petal Rose Dragon! End this duel! Attack! With Rose Blade Shower!"

"Aaaaaah!" Isabella cried out as she was sent flying by a barrage of rose petals that sliced the cherry blossoms behind her. _Isabella Lp(1000-0)_

* * *

 **Lazar: It's time for Lazar's daily duel tips**

 **Lazar: And just what is my tip today? (Heh heh heh)**

 **Lazar: If your opponent has a monster that can't be destroyed, don't fret**

 **Lazar: You can always get rid of it by banishing it, or returning it to the hand or deck**

 **Lazar: It's always handy to use at least a couple of cards with these effects in your deck**


	22. Episode 22: Meet the girls

"Aaaaah!" _Isabella Lp(1000-0)_ "I-I lost? This can't be."

"Great job Akiza! And you too Duane." Leo congratulated as he ran up to the two duelists. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks amigo. So, did we pass your test?" Duane asked as he looked towards Isabella and Olivia.

Isabella grimaced. As she opened her mouth to respond, someone walked past her, causing her to immediately stop.

"Yes. You two did pass, Akiza, Duane." The new girl spoke. She was a couple inches taller than Leo and Sol. She had brown eyes and platinum blond hair down to her waist. She wore light blue snow boots, a white skirt with black stockings and a light rose pink T-shirt. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Charlotte. I am the leader of this wonderful group. Introduce yourself girls." Charlotte instructed in a voice that was smooth as cream cheese on a bagel.

'I recognize that voice. That's... the girl from before!' Akiza realized. 'The girl from the fog... and my dream last night. So she really is here.'

"Yes ma'am." Isabella responded obediently. "I am Isabella of France, nice to meet you."

"Ooh, ooh, my turn!" A girl with short spiky yellow hair and green eyes bounced up to the group excitingly. "My name is Rin. Oh yeah, I'm from Belgium."

"I'm Olivia. I am from the United States." Olivia introduced herself.

"Um, um, um." A girl with shaggy light blue hair and light blue eyes muttered shyly from the back of her group. "I'm Clarissa of Sweden."

"Nice to meet you all." Akiza replied for the group. "I'm Akiza, and this is Duane, Leo, Luna, Sagi and Sol." Akiza introduced the group.

"I wish we had more time for pleasantries, but when the fate of the world is at stake, time is of the essence." Charlotte explained. "Follow me to our private jet." Charlotte turned and started walking, prompting everyone else to follow.

"I'm starting to think it's normal to have a private jet." Duane said to himself.

"Hey, I have a question for you." Akiza whispered to Charlotte.

"What is it?" Charlotte responded.

"Why are you helping us?" Akiza questioned.

"What do you mean? It's only natural that since those four are signers, we'd be helping you save the world."

"In that case, then what was up with you and those other three back in the forest?" Akiza questioned.

"Oh, that? I suppose I'd better tell you the truth about that. After all, we all must be able to trust each other. You see, my other group have our own plans, but for now, helping the signers save the world falls into our best interest. So you have no need to worry, we're on the same side. Still, I'm impressed you recognized me from my voice alone."

"Well I hope that I really can trust you. So, do you have any idea where the next signer is?"

"Yep. The energy may have been a bit far away for you to detect, but we detected latent signer energy in the United States of America." Charlotte responded.

"The U.S.?"

"Yep. In fact, we've detected multiple signers in that area."

Meanwhile, in the back of the group, Leo, Luna, Sol, and Sagi were speaking.

"You know, we're doing pretty well." Leo spoke.

"Yeah. We've already recruited... let's see, one, two, three, ten signers." Luna responded. "Plus the five we already have, that makes fifteen signers."

"How many were we looking for again?" Sagi questioned.

"We're looking for 23 signers, plus the five we started with." Luna told her.

"So that means we already have more than half the signers we're looking for." Sol deduced.

"Yeah, but we don't have a lot of time to waste." Leo replied.

"That's right. We have to find the signers as possible to defeat the great evil." Sol said determinedly.

"But what if... even after we gather all the signers, we still can't defeat the great evil?" Sagi questioned.

"Don't worry." Sol said.

"That won't happen." Leo assured her.

"We're here!" Rin declared, gesturing towards the giant plane they were now in front of.

"Alright everyone, let's board, if you will." Charlotte nodded towards the group. They then got on the plane before taking off for America.

* * *

Everyone was now seated on the plane as they flew to America. Charlotte, her team, and Akiza sat together in one part of the plane. Duane and the two pairs of twins were sitting in the other part of the plane. As they were talking, Leo's face lit up like a bulb when he came up with an idea.

"Hey Sagi. Do you want to duel?" Leo challenged. "Not with the duel disks on, obviously."

"Um... I don't know-

"Come on, why not?" Sol questioned. "You still haven't gotten the chance to show off your dueling skills since they recruited us. And it's a better idea for us to all be familiar with each other's skill level. So why don't you duel him?"

"I guess, sure, if you say so. Alright, let's do it!" Sagi accepted the challenge, pulling out her deck.

"Duel!"

"I'll make the first move!" Leo declared, drawing his card. "I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Level 4, machine type, earth attribute_

 _1200atk/400def_

"I end my turn."

"I draw." Sagi declared, in a voice louder than her normal one, but still quiet.

 _Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Sagi: Lp(4000)CIH:6_

"I summon Shining Angel in attack mode!"

 _Shining Angel_

 _Level 4, fairy type, light attribute_

 _1400atk/800def_

"I attack your Boomboxen with my Shining Angel." _Leo Lp(4000-3800)_ "I end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(3800)CIH:6 Sagi: Lp(4000)CIH:5_

"Keep it down Leo, you don't need to scream loud enough for everyone on the plane to hear." Luna scolded.

"Sorry about that. Now I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode."

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Level 3, machine type, light attribute_

 _800atk/1400def_

"When Morphtronic Scopen is in attack mode, I can special summon a level four or lower Morphtronic from my hand. I summon, Morphtronic Videon!"

 _Morphtronic Videon_

 _Level 4, machine type, light attribute_

 _1000atk/1000def_

"I tune my level 3 Morphtronic Scopen with my level 4 Morphtronic Videon."

"Assemble heroes! With new strength to protect those dear! I synchro summon, the envoy of Justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

"Remember to keep it down, Leo." Sol reminded.

"Right, sorry."

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Level 7, machine type, earth attribute_

 _2300atk/2500def_

"I equip my Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D, Mage Power, and Break Draw. Double Tool C&D will give my Power Tool an extra thousand attack points during my turn, and Mage Power gives Power Tool Dragon five hundred extra attack points for each spell or trap I control. Since I control three, my Power Tool Dragon gains 1500 attack points." _Power Tool Dragon atk(2300-4800)_

"Next I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability, to add one random equip spell from my deck to my hand." Leo turned his duel disk on for a second to enact the effect for him. "Alright, let's see what I got. Cool! I equip Power Tool Dragon with United We Stand, giving it 800 more attack points." _Power Tool Dragon atk(4800-6100)_

"Now Power Tool Dragon attacks your Shining Angel with Crafty Break!" Leo declared, pointing at Sagi. _Sagi Lp(4000-0)_ "Alright, I won! Thanks a lot for the duel Sagi. And don't worry about losing, I just got really lucky." Leo tried to comfort Sagi.

"You did fine, you'll get 'em next time." Sol told Sagi.

"A-again." Sagi muttered.

"Huh?"

"Again! Let's duel again, please." Sagi requested.

"...Sure! I'm always up for a duel." Leo replied.

Leo and Sagi dueled until the plane landed, with Sagi being unable to claim a single victory. Sagi seemed to grow more and more panicked with each duel.

* * *

*Yawn* "I'm tired." Leo stated, stretching his arms up as he walked off the plane and into Chicago.

"I told you that you should take a nap on the plane." Luna reminded.

"I'm tired too." Sol spoke as Sagi unintentionally yawned.

"It's only natural." Charlotte spoke. "You three should stay behind in the hotel rooms we rented while we search for the signers."

"Shouldn't someone stay behind with them?" Akiza pointed out.

"We'll be fine." Leo and Sol answered at once.

"The hotel we rented is 5 stars, with a top-notch security staff. They'll be fine." Isabella declared.

"If you say so." Akiza responded. "Stay safe, we'll be at the hotel soon enough, okay?" Akiza said as she turned towards Sol, Sagi, and Leo.

"Okay." They all responded.

* * *

Leo walked through the hall of the hotel. He had gotten a nice nap in, and had woken up pretty late at night. He figured Akiza and Luna would probably be mad and tell him to go back to bed if they saw him up, so he decided to go buy some warm milk from the hotel to help him get to bed.

"Ah, there we go." Leo spoke cheerfully as he grabbed his bottle of milk from the vending machine. "Huh, who's that?" Leo questioned as he turned around towards the footsteps he heard.

Standing there was Sagi, with shadows under her eyes, and a grin on her face. "Hey Sagi, you come to get some milk too?"

"Hello there Leo." Sagi spoke in a dark and raspy voice, deeper than her normal one.

"You know, you should go back to bed." Leo told her. "Your voice sounds different than normal, and you've got bags under your eyes too."

"I assure you, _child_ , that the one you know as 'Sagi' is well asleep." Sagi responded in the same voice.

"What do you mean 'child'? Aren't we the same age, Sagi?"

"You still haven't figured it out? Let me spell it out for you, then; I am not Sagi."

"You're not? Then who are you? And what have you done to her?!" Leo questioned.

"I'll tell you, _if_ you can beat me in a duel, which of course you can't."

"Oh yeah? I'll prove you wrong!"

"If you want to duel, you'll need this." Sagi's imposter threw Leo's duel disk to him, his deck inside. "Don't worry, I left your deck alone, you can check it if you want. It'll be far too easy for me to beat you even without an advantage." Sagi's imposter took out a duel disk and placed it on her arm.

"Let's duel!" They both declared. As they did, the area around them disappeared, and they were surrounded by nothing but darkness.

"What is this place?" Leo questioned, his legs quivering with fear.

"Oh yes, I suppose a child like you is far too young to be prepared for a shadow game. Too bad, cause once you lose this duel, your soul will be sent on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm! Hahahaha!" The ring hung around Sagi's imposter's neck floated and began to glow, as a symbol the shape of a golden eye appeared on her forehead.

"Oh man, what did I get myself into?" Leo asked fearfully.

* * *

Crow rode around the streets of New Domino on his duel runner, dutifully doing his job to patrol the streets. Tonight, it was his, Matt's, and Calvin's turn to patrol.

"It's getting pretty late now. In fact, it's almost morning. There's no way anyone can be crazy enough to attack now right?"

"Hey Crow!" A child's voice came from behind him.

Crow spun his duel runner around in a skid and drove it to a stop. As he took off his helmet, he found himself staring into the dark blue eyes of the brown haired boy he saw standing before him. He looked around the same age as the kids Crow took care of back in the Satellite, and his hair was straight in the front, but grew spiky as it went halfway down his back.

"I recognize that voice! No way, Jasper?! That's you isn't it?!" Crow questioned. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since... that day."

"Yes. That day when, you, and everyone else, gave up on me! Now I'm back." Jasper smirked as he stared into Crow's eyes.

* * *

"Director! That energy..."

"Yes Lazar, you are correct. They are making their move."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Lazar: It's time for Lazar's daily duel tips**

 **Lazar: And just what is my tip today? (Heh heh heh)**

 **Lazar: If your life points are low, then you might want to consider playing weaker monsters in defense mode, even if you hold the advantage**

 **Lazar: You never know when your opponent may suddenly play a monster with enough attack points to take out your weaker monsters _and_ your life points**

 **Lazar: It's good to be aggressive sometimes, just be smart when you do it**


	23. Episode 23: Evil rears its head

"Now then," Sagi's imposter started, "I know you're still trembling in fear, but it's time for us to start our shadow game!"

"I'm-I'm not scared, you got that?! I'm gonna win, and then you'll tell me what you did to Sagi!"

"Let's duel!"

"I draw!" Sagi's imposter claimed the first turn. "I summon Sangan in attack mode."

 _Sangan_

 _Level 3, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _1000atk/600def_

"Why'd you summon that?" Leo questioned. "It only has 1000 attack points."

"You'll see why, soon enough. I place one card facedown, and end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:6 Sagi: Lp(4000)CIH:4_

"I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Level 4, machine type, earth attribute_

 _1200atk/400def_

"Now my Boomboxen will attack your Sangan!"

"Now so fast, foolish child. I'll activate my trap, Sakuretsu Armor! This card will destroy your monster!"

"Aw man! I end my turn."

"I draw."

 _Leo: Lp(4000)CIH:5 Sagi: Lp(4000)CIH:5_

"I sacrifice my Sangan to summon Archfiend Giant."

 _Archfiend Giant_

 _Level 6, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _2400atk/1600def_

"And since my Sangan was sent to the graveyard, I can add a dark monster from my deck to my hand. Next, I'll activate the Field Spell, Mystic Plasma Zone. This card will increase the attack of all dark monsters by 500, and decrease their defense by 400." _Archfiend Giant atk(2400-2900) def(1600-1200)_

"2900 attack points?! And I don't have any monsters to defend me!"

"Now, my Archfiend Giant will attack you directly!"

"Argh! Aah, ah, aaaah!" Leo collapsed onto his knees as he was hit by the attack. _Leo Lp(4000-1100)_ "Ow, that hurt! That felt... really real! Like, she had psychic powers or something!"

"Psychic powers?! Don't insult the power of a Shadow Game! After all, just look below your head!"

"Huh, what do you- aaaaaaaah!" Leo screamed in terror. "My-my legs! Where are they?!" Leo's body was seemingly being held up by nothing, and his right shoulder had disappeared.

"This is what it means to play a shadow game! All the monsters, the attacks, the damage, they're _real_! Hahahahahahahah! The more damage you take, the more you'll disappear, until your life points hit zero, and then you'll be gone for good, trapped in the shadow realm forever!"

"For-forever? I-I still can't feel my shoulder or my legs... and if I take more damage, I-I'll... no, I'm not scared! I'll win this duel, and then you'll tell me happened to Sagi!"

"Oh really? Then let's see what you can do! I end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(1100)CIH:6 Sagi: Lp(4000)CIH:4_

"I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Radion_

 _Level 4, thunder type, light attribute_

 _1000atk/900def_

"Morphtronic Radion's special ability gives it 800 extra attack points." _Morphtronic Radion atk(1000-1800)_ "Next, I'll activate the spell card, Morphtronic Accelerator! By returning a Morphtronic card from my hand to my deck, I can destroy your Archfiend Giant!"

"Hmph." Sagi's imposter scoffed.

"Next, Morphtronic Radion will attack your life points directly!" _Sagi Lp(4000-2200)_ Sagi's body was missing its left leg, and the top of its right leg, but still, the imposter seemed unfazed.

"Is that all you got? Your little radio hardly equaled the force of a static shock."

'How can Sagi- no. How can whoever's _pretending_ to be Sagi not react at all to missing a leg?' Leo pondered. "Oh yeah? Well we'll be seeing if you're still singing the same tune after my next turn, I place one card facedown, you're up."

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(1100)CIH:2 Sagi: Lp(2200)CIH:5_

"I summon Dark Blade in attack mode!"

 _Dark Blade_

 _Level 4, warrior type, dark attribute_

 _1800atk/1500def_

 _Dark Blade atk(1800-2300) def(1500-1100)_ "Now my Dark Blade will attack your Radion!"

"Aaah!" Leo was sent flying back from the damage he felt. _Leo Lp(1100-600)_

"Heh, well now it seems you're missing a bit more."

"Huh?" Leo looked at his right arm to see that he was missing the top half of his right arm. Leo tried to speak, but was too gripped by fear to form any words in his mouth.

"Scared aren't you? Well too bad! Cause you see, once we begin a shadow game, there is no getting out of it until it's over. Hahahah! I end my turn."

"I-I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(600)CIH:3 Sagi: Lp(2200)CIH:4_

"I-I'll summon Morphtronic Videon in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Videon_

 _Level 4, machine type, light attribute_

 _1000atk/1000def_

"I equip my Videon with Power Tool C&D! This card gives it 1000 extra attack points, and due to Videon's special ability, it gains an extra 800 attack points for every equip spell it has equipped to it!" _Morphtronic Videon atk(1000-2800)_ "Now my Videon will attack your Dark Blade."

"Urgh." _Sagi Lp(2200-1700)_

"I end my turn, and now Videon will lose the attack boost from Power Tool C&D until my next turn." _Morphtronic Videon atk(2800-1800)_

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(600)CIH:1 Sagi: Lp(1700)CIH:5_

"I summon Archfiend Interceptor in attack mode!"

 _Archfiend Interceptor_

 _Level 4, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _1400atk/1600def_

 _Archfiend Interceptor atk(1400-1900)_ "Now, Archfiend Interceptor will attack your Videon!"

"Not so fast!" Leo countered. "I activate my trap! Morphtransition! This card will switch my Videon into defense mode!" _Morphtronic Videon def(1000-1800)_

"That may prevent you from taking any damage, but you'll still lose your monster." Sagi's imposter pointed out as Videon was destroyed. "I end my turn."

'I've got this, I can do it. I have to!'

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(600)CIH:2 Sagi: Lp(1700)CIH:4_

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Level 3, machine type, light attribute_

 _800atk/1400def_

"Scopen's special ability lets me summon a level four or below Morphtronic monster from my hand! I'm sending out, Morphtronic Slingen!"

 _Morphtronic Slingen_

 _Level 4, machine type, wind attribute_

 _1200atk/800def_

"Now I'll tune my level three Scopen with my level four Slingen!"

"Assemble heroes! With new strength to protect those dear! I synchro summon, the envoy of justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Level 7, machine type, earth attribute_

 _2300atk/2500def_

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability to add an equip spell from my deck to my hand. All right-" Leo cut himself off when he realized he couldn't spin his right arm because it wasn't there. "Let's see what I get! Okay! I'll equip my Power Tool Dragon with Ribbon of Rebirth! And now my Power Tool Dragon will attack your Archfiend! Crafty Break!"

"Archfiend Interceptor's special ability activates! Now, since you attacked, you'll take 500 points of damage!"

"What?!" _Leo Lp(600-100)_ "Aaaaaaah!" Leo stood strong despite all the damage he took, but he was now missing of his right arm except his hand. _Sagi Lp(1700-1300)_ Sagi's body was also now missing both its legs, and its right shoulder. "I end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(100)CIH:0 Sagi: Lp(1300)CIH:5_

"Now I banish my Sangan, my Archfiend Interceptor, and my Archfiend Giant! To summon, the greatest terror you've ever experienced, the glorious Dark Necrofear!"

 _Dark Necrofear_

 _Level 8, fiend type, dark attribute_

 _2200atk/2800def_

"I end my turn."

'Huh? Why would he make such a big deal about summoning a monster with less attack points than my Power tool Dragon, then not do anything else? Is he planning something?' Leo pondered.

'Heh. Little does this foolish child know that when my Dark Necrofear is destroyed, I'll be able to take control of his Power Tool Dragon, and beat him with his own monster.'

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(100)CIH:1 Sagi: Lp(1300)CIH:4_

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability, to add one random equip spell from my deck to my hand! Now, I'll equip my Power Tool Dragon with Mage Power! This card will give Power Tool Dragon 500 attack points for every spell and trap on my field!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(2300-3300)_

"Heh. You still won't be able to finish me with that."

"I summon Morphtronic Datatron in defense mode!"

 _Morphtronic Datatron_

 _Level 3, pyro type, fire attribute_

 _1200atk/600def_

"Now I activate Morphtronic Datatron's special ability! When it's in defense mode, once per turn, I can deal you 300 points of damage." _Sagi Lp(1300-1000)_

'This isn't good.' Sagi's imposter thought. 'At this rate, he can finish me off this turn. Unless...'

"Now my Power Tool Dragon will attack your Dark Necrofear!"

"Not so fast!"

"Huh?"

"Let me explain something for you, boy. In a shadow game, the soul of the loser is sent to the Shadow Realm. But in this situation, if I lose, both mine and Sagi's soul will be sent to the Shadow Realm." Sagi's imposter explained.

"Wh-what?! You're kidding!"

"Whether or not I'm telling the truth, you don't know. But do you really want to take the chance of sending poor Sagi to the Shadow Realm? I wonder, what would Sol, or your sister, what would they say if they knew you sent a poor girl to the Shadow Realm?"

"Urgh..." 'I don't know if he's telling the truth, but I can't take the chance! I'll just have to draw this duel out until I can figure out whether or not he's lying.' "I end my turn."

"I draw!"

 _Leo: Lp(100)CIH:0 Sagi: Lp(1000)CIH:5_

"Hahahahah! It's over for you! I equip my Dark Necrofear with Fairy Meteor Crush, which gives it the ability to deal piercing battle damage!"

"Oh no! If he attacks my Datatron-

"Then your life points will go to zero! Now Dark Necrofear, attack his Morphtronic Datatron!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" _Leo Lp(100-0)_ Leo's body faded as he screamed, and as his body disappeared completely, the world around him and Sagi began to return to normal, and when they returned to the hotel hallway, Leo's body collapsed to the ground.

"Heh. Perfect." Sagi's imposter remarked. "Although I suppose... it'll be a bit suspicious if I just let Leo 'disappear', won't it? In that case..." The ring around Sagi's neck began to lift from her neck and glow, floating in the air while still attached to her neck. Leo's lifeless body slowly raised off the floor and stood up.

A stream of golden light flowed from the spokes of the ring into Leo's body, and when it stopped, the life had returned into Leo's eyes.

"Alright! I'm ready to duel!... Master."

"Perfect. Hahaha...hahahahahahah!"

* * *

"Is that you? Jasper?!" Crow exclaimed as he looked at the boy in front of him. By his side was an a brown duel runner that was clearly run down and falling apart.

"Yep. I'm back, and I'm ready to show that you were all right to give up on me." A white X mark appeared on Jasper's forehead.

"That mark! You're being controlled by the great evil?!"

"'Great evil?' I don't know what you're talking about, all I know is that I finally have my chance to get my revenge, and I'm going to take it!" Jasper hopped on his duel runner and revved the engine. "I'm finally getting my chance to turbo duel you, so let's have some fun!" Jasper drove off towards the highway.

"Jasper, wait up!" Crow drove after him.

"Duel mode engaged, autopilot standing by. Currently waiting for official authorization. Authorization Confirmed, now planning duel route." The road Crow and Jasper were on began to morph.

"Attention! Attention! Attention! A Turbo Duel is about to begin. All non-dueling vehicles please exit the dueling lanes immediately. Attention! Attention..."

"Alright Crow! Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you make the first move." Jasper told Crow.

"Fine then!"

"Let's duel!" They both declared at once.

"I draw! I summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear in attack mode!"

 _Blackwing- Bora the Spear_

 _Level 4, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1700atk/800def_

"And since I control a Blackwing, I can summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind from my hand!"

 _Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind_

 _Level 3, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _1300atk/400def_

"Now I tune my level three Gale the Whirlwind with my level 4 Bora the Spear!"

"You know what they say, birds of a feather flock together! Well watch, as these two birds flock together to form a new synchro monster! I synchro summon! Blackwing Armor Master!"

 _Blackwing Armor Master_

 _Level 7, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2500atk/1500def_

"I end my turn."

 _Jasper: Lp(4000)CIH:5 SPC:1 Crow: Lp(4000)CIH:4 SPC:1_

"I draw. Say, do you remember when we first met?" Jasper questioned.

"Of course I do."

 **Flashback ***

 **Crow was pulling up in front of Martha's place on his duel runner. He removed his helmet as he got off his duel runner. Martha and a small boy with brown spiky hair, clouded blue eyes, and scratches and bandages all over his face, both stood outside of Martha's place, waiting for Crow.**

 **"Hey Martha, is this the troublemaker you were telling me about?" Crow asked as he walked up to them.**

 **"Yep." Martha responded, putting her hands on her hips. "This little one's been stealing cards, spitting in everyone's food, and teasing the other little ones."**

 **"Oh really? And what's your name you little troublemaker?" Crow asked as he kneeled in front of the kid's face.**

 **"I'm Jasper. What's your name Nest-Hair?"**

 **"Nest-Hair?! I'll have you know, my name's Crow."**

 **"Crow huh? Makes sense, seeing as your head looks like a Crow's nest."**

 **"Wow. You've got a mouth on ya, don't you kid? In that case, come with me, I've got something to show you that'll get you on the straight and narrow." Crow waved jasper over towards him as he started towards his duel runner.**

 **"Yeah, whatever you say." Jasper responded unenthusiastically.**

 **Flashback end ***

"Yeah, good times. But you what they say, all good things must come to an end." Jasper spoke up. "I summon Ally of Justice Quarantine in defense mode!"

 _Ally of Justice Quarantine_

 _Level 4, machine type, dark attribute_

 _1700atk/1200def_

"I end my turn. You're up, _Crow._ "

 _Jasper: Lp(4000)CIH:5 SPC:2 Crow: Lp(4000)CIH:4 SPC:2_

"Heh. Figured you'd call me Nest-Hair or something, like the good old days."

"Bird-brain. Make your move already."

"There you go. I draw! Since I control a Blackwing, I can summon Blackwing- Elphin the Raven without a sacrifice."

 _Blackwing- Elphin the Raven_

 _Level 6, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2200atk/1200def_

"And now, let's summon another feathered friend to join the fray. Since I control a Blackwing, I can summon Blackwing- Oroshi the Squall!"

 _Blackwing- Oroshi the Squall_

 _Level 1, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _400atk/600def_

"Now I tune my level one Oroshi the Squall with my level six Elphin the Raven!"

"My birds meld forces and fuse their wings, and together we will win this duel! I synchro summon, Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

 _Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower_

 _Level 7, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _2600atk/2000def_

"Oh? Seems like you've gotten better Crow." Jasper commented. "Good, I was afraid this would be boring."

"Well I'm glad we're keeping you entertained, now stay on your toes for this next one, because Assault Blackwing Raikiri's special ability will destroy your Ally of Justice Quarantine!"

"Well that's not good."

"Not for you it's not! Now go, Blackwing Armor Master! Attack his life points directly!"

"Not so fast! By discarding my Swift Scarecrow, I can negate your attack, and end the battle phase."

"I end my turn with one card facedown."

 _Jasper: Lp(4000)CIH:4 SPC:3 Crow: Lp(4000)CIH:2 SPC:3_

"Tell me Jasper, why are you talking about revenge now?"

"I draw. Come on Crow, you're not really going to tell me you forgot what you did to me, are you?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then allow me to refresh your memory! It was after I had run away from Martha's place."

 **Jasper was sprinting though the streets of Satellite, ducking under the cover of buildings and hurrying into alleys, almost as if he was avoiding something or someone.**

 ***Pant, Pant* "I have to have lost them, right?" Jasper reasoned to himself as he slumped up against the side of a building.**

 **"This is sector security." A man's voice came through a megaphone, seemingly only a few blocks away. "We are currently in pursuit of a suspect named Jasper. He is a young boy with dirty brown hair, and dark blue eyes. Please let us know if you are aware of his whereabouts."**

 **Jasper grimaced. "Ugh. I knew it. But why are they after me this time? I thought they didn't know about what I did." Jasper got up as he heard sirens coming closer and ran out of the alley. He ran through a systems of alleys until he ran into a four way crossroads.**

 **"All right. Three paths to choose from. They shouldn't be able to find me easily now. I'll go... right." Jasper walked to the right as he made his decision. *Gasp* "What's a sector security doing there? Urgh, I'll go the other way." Jasper turned and tried to go on the left path, but saw that it was roadblocked by three sector security members on duel runners. "Fine, then I'll go-" But as Jasper turned towards the last direction, he saw that it was also blocked by sector security. "Urgh. Guess I'll have to backtrack." Jasper turned around, but as he did, he felt handcuffs clasp onto his wrists.**

 **"What-"**

 **"You're coming with us."**

 **"But why? I didn't do anything!" Jasper denied, furiously kicking his legs as the man behind him picked him up and tried to carry him to his duel runner.**

 **"We received a tip from a concerned citizen that was looking for you. We already had reason to arrest you, so we'll be sure to reimburse him for helping us find you." The cop told Jasper.**

 **"Oh yeah? Who was this 'concerned citizen' that ratted me out?"**

 **"They went by the name of Crow."**

 ***Gasp!***

"But Jasper, that wasn't-

"Shut up Crow! You know what it was like in the big house, the facility, the slammer? It was awful, and it's all your fault that I had to go there at all. You and everyone else clearly saw me as a criminal, and now I'll show that you were right to think that. I summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator!"

 _Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator_

 _Level 3, machine type, dark attribute_

 _1400atk/1200def_

"Next, I'll activate the Speed Spell- Summon Speeder! Since I have more than two speed counters, I can use this speed spell to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand, like my Ally of Justice Unlimiter!"

 _Ally of Justice Unlimiter_

 _Level 2, machine type, dark attribute_

 _600atk/200def_

"And by tributing my Ally of Justice Unlimiter, I can double my Cyclone Creator's attack points until the end of the turn." _Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator atk(1400-2800)_ "Now my Cyclone Creator will attack your Raikiri!"

"Ugh." _Crow Lp(4000-3800)_ "Listen Jasper, don't you understand?! If you're angry at me, that's fine! But don't take out your anger by joining the great evil and helping him destroy the world!"

"I don't know why you keep trying to distract me with this 'great evil' stuff. It's not going to work Crow! My aim is set squarely on my target, and right now, that's you." Crow looked into Jasper's eyes, and at that moment, he could see the sharp, focused eyes of a hunter. "I activate the Speed Spell- Smashing Ground! By removing three speed counters, I can destroy your Blackwing Armor Master!" _Jasper SPC(3-0)_

"Aw man, that was my last monster."

"I end my turn with one card face down." _Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator atk(2800-1400)_

 _Jasper: Lp(4000)CIH:0 SPC:1 Crow: Lp(3800)CIH:2 SPC:4_

"I draw!" 'Aw man.' Crow lamented. 'How am I supposed to win with this hand?' "I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode!"

 _Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield_

 _Level 2, winged beast type, dark attribute_

 _100atk/1800def_

"I end my turn."

 _Jasper: Lp(4000)CIH:0 SPC:2 Crow: Lp(3800)CIH:2 SPC:5_

"I draw! I sacrifice my monster to summon Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon!"

 _Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon_

 _Level 5, machine type, dark attribute_

 _2200atk/800def_

"Now my monster attacks your Mistral!" Jasper's weapon fired a purple laser that destroyed Crow's monster. "I end my turn."

 _Jasper: Lp(4000)CIH:0 SPC:3 Crow: Lp(3800)CIH:2 SPC:6_

"I draw!" Crow looked at his hand with exasperation. "I end my turn!"

 _Jasper: Lp(4000)CIH:0 SPC:4 Crow: Lp(2800)CIH:3 SPC:7_

The sound of an engine rumbling and shaking could be heard loudly as the two duelist turned a corner. "Awwww! Poor little Crow doesn't have any tricks up his sleeve this time, huh? I draw!" Jasper smirked as he looked at the card he drew. "Perfect. It's a shame you'll lose before you even get the chance to do any damage to me! I summon the tuner monster, Ally of Justice Cycle Reader!"

 _Ally of Justice Cycle Reader_

 _Level 3, machine type, dark attribute_

 _1000atk/1000def_

"Now I tune my level three Ally of Justice Cycle Reader with my level five Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon!"

"True justice is found in the dark, not the light! The greatest machination ever devised in the dark will prove that here and now!" A glowing mark of an elegant golden claw that was slightly shorter than Duane's mark appeared on the right arm of Jasper.

"I synchro summon, Ally of Justice Judgment Shine Seizer!"

 _Ally of Justice Judgment Shine Seizer_

 _Level 8, machine type, dark attribute_

 _2800atk/1700def_

Ally of Justice Judgment Shine Seizer was a _towering_ machine that stood higher than a typical skyscraper. It had a humanoid type shape, but instead of arms, it had two cannons, and it had engines on the back of its 'legs'. It also had two red triangular prism shaped objects sitting on its shoulders. Its cannons and legs were painted white, with its body being black, and its head navy blue. Its head had a katana sticking out of the top, and the word justice was on the back of Judgment Shine Seizer's body in gold letters.

"That thing is massive! Am I supposed to fight that?!"

"No Crow. You're not supposed to fight it," Jasper responded, "It's supposed to fight _you_!"

"That somehow doesn't make me feel any better." Crow sweatdropped.

"Now my Ally of Justice Judgment Shine Seizer's special ability activates! For each non-tuner monster used to summon it, it gains an additional attack this turn!"

"What?!"

"Now go, Judgment Shine Seizer! Attack Crow's life points directly, with Shimmering Judgment Void!" Shine Seizer's cannons started to charge, until finally, they both fired a dark hole, the two dark holes merging together to create one projectile that hit Crow head-on.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" _Crow Lp(3800-1000) SPC(7-5)_

"Now my Ally of Justice Judgment Shine Seizer attacks your life points directly a second time!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, Blackwing- Backlash! Since I have five or more Blackwings in my graveyard, this card will destroy your monster!"

"I don't think so! I activate- aaaaah!" Jasper screamed out in panic as his duel runner began to spin out upon his attempt to take a turn. His duel runner impacted the side of the highway, leaving a dazed Jasper looking at the mess as smoke poured out of the engine.

"Jasper! Are you alright?" Crow questioned as he pulled his duel runner to a stop, hopped off, and ran towards Jasper.

"Man." Jasper scratched his head. "I always knew this thing you built me was a piece of junk, but I never imagined that it'd crash on me right when I'm about to get my revenge and defeat you! Aw man!"

Crow chuckled. "Heh, heh, yeah you really had me there. Still, this duel is a draw, so why don't you come with me, and we can finish this duel later?"

"Nice try. What, do you think I'm stupid? You're just going to take me to sector security or something aren't you?"

"Jasper. I've been trying to tell you that-

"See ya. Next time, I'll be sure to beat you and sent you to the netherworld." Jasper put a hand on his duel runner and stuck out his tongue as he and his duel runner were encompassed in a black light and disappeared.

"Jasper... I'm so sorry for what happened to you. Argh!" Crow clenched his fist and really felt like punching something. "That's it! The great evil's going to pay for this! As if I didn't have enough reason to kick its butt already, now I'm really fuming!" With that, Crow hopped on his duel runner to continue his patrol, and call Goodwin to let him know what had transpired.

* * *

Matt walked around on foot for his patrol. He hadn't seen anything suspicious yet, and was starting to think this was a waste of time.

"Man, Jack's lucky. He gets to just stay home and sleep. Meanwhile I'm here, bored, tired, and my feet hurt." As he finished voicing his complaints, a black duel runner decaled with orange flames screeched to a halt right in front of him. The rider took off his helmet as he looked at Matt.

"Hey, what's the big idea? You almost ran me over!" Matt complained.

"Man, this is lame! I have to deal with a guy who can't even turbo duel, really?!" The orange haired man in front of Matt complained.

"Huh?"

"Look, let's get this over with." A white X mark appeared on the forehead of the rider's forehead. "I'm Hunter Pace, the greatest turbo dueler you've ever seen, but I'll beat you black an' blue in a regular ol' duel too." Hunter Pace declared.

"That mark... you work for the great evil don't you?" Matt questioned.

"Yep. Now get your hands out of your pockets, open your eyes, and take out your duel disk, cause I'm about to heat it up!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see who's going to be on fire!" 'Man this guy's obnoxious.'

* * *

Calvin rode around the highway on the motorcycle that he had been lent by Director Goodwin. He didn't know how to turbo duel, so he figured that he'd just ride a normal motorcycle, as not to be challenged to a turbo duel. All of a sudden, a person on another motorcycle came and bumped into him.

'What kind of idiot comes along and bumps into someone on a motorcycle?' Calvin questioned. "Hey, what are you doing, that's dangerous!" Calvin called after the person in front of him.

"Oh sorry." A man of thirty something years' voice came from ahead of Calvin. The man slowed down and opened his visor to reveal dark brown eyes. "You know how reckless I can be Calvin."

"I recognize that voice... and that face! Timothy!" Calvin exclaimed.

"Ouch! That's cold! I thought we were friends, just call me Tim."

"I most certainly wouldn't call you a friend after what you did to me. Why, why did you frame me?!" Calvin questioned angrily.

Tim smirked and sped up, and as he did, he activated a duel disk equipped on his left arm. "I may not know how to turbo duel, but the idea of dueling on motorcycles really appeals to my wild side. So, let's duel, right here, right now! And of course, no autopilot..."

"You're insane!" Calvin grimaced.

"If you win, I'll tell you why I framed you." Tim said as he drove even further ahead of where Calvin was.

"Urgh. In that case, you leave me no choice. It'll be fun to test how well I can drive a motorcycle no-hand style. Let's do this, let's duel!"

"You're on!" Tim smirked manically as a white X mark appeared on his forehead.

"It's time to duel!" Calvin and Tim both proclaimed at once.

* * *

 **Lazar: It's time for Lazar's daily duel tips**

 **Lazar: And just what is my tip today? (Heh heh heh)**

 **Lazar: What to do when your opponent always has a trap ready?**

 **Lazar: Simple, just trick your opponent into believing you've fallen for their trap, and all the meanwhile, set your own**

 **Lazar: Duel monsters is a battle of the mind**


End file.
